Unknown
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Sory the description suck's, i'm bad at this, but i will learn! Luna is a girl that lost everything but never had anything. When the clan is killed she ends up living in Konoha with her adoptive father Kakashi. She becomes friend's with Naruto, a boy that is the same as her, she hates the oh so mighty Duckbutt but will she fall for him? Will she see her father again?
1. Chapter 1 The nightmare

_I stared at the man with wide eyes, he held my mommy up her body limb he loked back at me still smiling he liked his lip staring at me "Now, you will be mine." he said throwing my mommy away._

_My eyes followed mommy, everithing seemed to go in slow motion, my eyes stung and i felt a tear running down my cheek, i dropped to my knees when she hit the ground._

_I clenched my head, loking on the ground i saw water and...blood, i was crying blood, the man stared at me the whole time "Sssso weake-" he said i clenched my head even tighter._

_"-but i can make you stronger than your weak mother" he said, i loked up at him, i was furious i stood up glaring at him, i took a fighting stance wiping away the tears and blood._

_"My mommy isn't weak!" i shouted at the man, he kept smiling that creepy smile i chraged at him._

_I ran at him furious, i jumped up trying to hit him but he caughet my arm, i spun around and kicked him in the side, he stumbled a few steps, i appeared in front of him kicking him in the chin with my knee, he flew up a little thet's when i send chakra to my fist hitting him hard, he flew away into a nearby house and crashed intoit._

_I loked at the house waiting, when the cloud of dust disappeared i saw that he was gone, my eyes widened i spun around looking into those yellow eyes._

_"Good, but not ood enough" he said and hit me in the stomach i fell to the ground clenching my stomach and winced._

_He leened down lifting me up again by my neck, he slammed me to a building, i winced, he moved his heand so that my head went to the right, he opend his mouth reveling long snake like teeth, me eyes widened._

_I felt pain shoot trough my body as i screamed, he dropped me to the ground on my knees i clenched my left shoulder still screaming._

_He chukled, i loked up at him still holding onto my shoulder "You will come with me and i will make you stronger i-" he stoped as his eyes got wide, i felt the pain on my shoulder lessen._

_I let go of my shoulder, i loked at it, my eyes widened, i saw something emerge from the bite, it began to shift and twist, i winced a littlebit, it stoped when it formed a sort of mark._

_I loked at the man, his eyes were still wide he seemed to be choked at the sight of the mark, his choked face immidiatley turned to a twisted smile, he looked at me._

_"I will come for you so enjoy the time you still gave left dear Tsuki" he said turning around walking away, my anger rose i charged at him again kunai at hand._

_I was about to stab him with my kunai until he turned around, my eyes widened but it was to late the kunai went trough my mothers chest._

_I loked at her wide eyes she gasped and loked at me, me eyes filed with teares again, i let go of the kunai and dropped to the groud on my knees looking at my blood stained hand's._

_The man let's go of my mother she dropped to the ground with a loud thud, i loked at her limb body 'I...i-i... k-kiled m-m-mommmy' i thought with chok, disbelieve, sadness and more different feeling's._

_The man loked at me with a smile "Until next time" he said and dissappeard, i still kept my eyes on my mommy's body._

_Tears and blood streaming down my face, i slowly crawled to her body crying i layed my head on her stomach my hand's gripping her shirt "Mommy! No!" i screamed._

"Noooo!" i screamed, my eyes shot open as my body shot up my arms gripping the sheet, i loked around scared, shocked, mad.

I loked at the sheets there were a few bloodstains i loked at my hand's still remembering my mommy's blood on them, i kept staring at my hand's still in shock.

I heard urgent running footsteps coming to my room, my door swung open but i kept my eyes on my hand's, the footstep's came closer to me the bed leened down at my side.

I felth two arm's wrap around me "It's ok, i'm here, everything's going to be fine" daddy tried to comfort me stroking my hair, i felth my eyes sting i was shivering, i wrapped my armes around the person crying blood and teares.

After a while i calmed down "The same dreem again?" daddy asked, i nodded still hugging him "It's a week now" he sighted i let go of him looking down as if in a trance.

"You sould try to sleep, you need your energy" daddy said, i shook my head slowly "No" i said quietly "Tsuki you have to try" he said concerned.

I shook my head again this time a little faster "No, never again" i said looking up at him, he loked in my eye and sighted "What will you do all night?" he asked.

"Train" was all i said, he knew he couldn't change my mind that i was not going to sleep no matter what, he knew i was afraid to sleep again, he knew what happend that day, he sighted again.

"Fine, just don't overdo it" he said standing up he turned to the diir walking away, he stoped at the doorframe and took one last look at me, i was still on my bed my legs streched i griped the sheets and stared at them.

I heared the footsteps go away, i sighted heavily, i turned to my side loking outside the window i could see a half moon 'In a few day's i have to go hunt again' i thought standing up walking to the bathroom.

Umm, hello thanks for reading this far, this is my first book so i hope someone likes it, i suck at fighting scenes i can imagine them but writing is a different story.

Tell me what is wrong or isn't good so that i can improve my writing skills, thanks anyway.

I do not own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2 The academy and Naruto! Beliav

Luna P.O.V.

"But i don't want to go!" i whined "You have to, you can make some friends and beciome a greate ninja" daddy said, i pouted and followed is my first day at the academy, i missed a month, i already am a ninja i really don't want to go but daddy made me.

He threatened me! He said that i wont eat any ramen ever again! He's so evil, ever since he found out that i like ramen he uses it against me!

-Flashback-

The first day i came to the village, after we talked to the Hokake and Kakashi singed the papers of my adoption he toke me to the hospital to be examined. They tried to take off my bandages to see if i had any wounds but i glared and threatened them, nobody may see under the bandages.

The reason why i wear bandages is because i hide my clanmark, every member has a dragon tatoo on there body, the size of the tatoo shows how strong you are and can get, only the clan leaders have the biggest tattoos.

Most of the marks are the size of a half arm, the leaders have a tatoo that has the size of a whole arm and a little bit of shoulder, but they can get it on there leg, arm, stomach,...

But i'm a whole diferent story, i have a full body tatoo because im a jinchuuriki, it goes over my whole body and some black flames fill in the gaps, i always cover them.

After a while they stopped because they didnt want any injured nurses or doctors and thy dismissed me, i walked next to Kakashi we were walking in the streets of Konohagakure when my stomack began to rumble realy loud.

I blushed in embarrassment realizing everyone in a fifty meter radious could heared me, i turned the other side whistling, but it only came out as unsteady blowing.

I heared a chuckle i turned around and saw Kakashi smiling at me "Are you hungry?" he asked, i nodded slowly still embarressed about my stomach, he gave me a closed eye smile "Good, i'm hungry too, so let's get some food" he said, i smiled and nodded excited.

We came to a little restaurant that said Ichiraku Ramen, i tilted my head to the side confused, Kakashi went inside and took a seat, i followed him inside carefully, i sat down next to him.

A man came to us and asked what we would like to eat, i stayed silent but Kakashi orderd "Two Miso ramen Teuchi" the man nodded and left to make the Miso ramen, i turned to Kakashi and pulled a little on his shirt he turned to me.

"What is it Luna?" he asked, i loked at him and whispered "ummm... what is ramen?" i asked, i saw his eyes widen in disbelief, he blinked at me "Y...you don't known...what ramen is?" he asked i shook my head 'no', he sighed and explained what ramen is, i nodded understanding.

The man named Teuchi returned and put two bowls of ramen on the counter i loked at it, i have never seen ramen before "Is something wrong with the ramen?" i loked up at Teuchi and shook my head "N-no everything is fine" i said smiling.

He smiled at me and turned to Kakashi, i turned back to the ramen in front of me i realy hope it's not alive, it loked good but never judge a book by it's cover!

Kakashi P.O.V.

I smiled amused to see how she loked at the ramen in front of her, Teuchi came closer to me whispering "Umm... Kakashi, why is she glaring at the ramen?" he asked me, i turned to him smiling and whispering back "Because it's the first time she's going to taste ramen" i said, he loked choked "She never tasted ramen before?" he asked whispering, i nodded.

"What's wrong?" someone said, we turned around to see Ayame "We are watching Luna eat her first ramen" i said, she loked behind me and smiled "She's so cute" she said loking at Luna, i sighed.

We turned to Luna to see that she's still glaring at her ramen, i sighed "Try it" i said, she loked over at me, Teuchi and Ayam, she loked back at the ramen in front of her unsure.

Her hand grabed a pair of chopstiks she loked at the ramen again, she took some noddles and put them in her mouth, me, Teuchi and Ayame loked at her waiting for her respond.

She chewed a little on it, her eyes widened and she dropped the chopsticks, her face shocked "Luna are you ok?" i asked worried she tilted her head a little down so her eyes were hooded, i saw that Teuch and Ayame loked sad, she didn't like it, Ayame stepped closer to her.

"Don't you like it?" she asked her, Luna shook her head 'no', she turned back to us looking up at us with tears welling up in her eyes, i sweatdropped, "T-t-this is t-the best thing ive ever tasted!" she exclaimed turning back to her ramen taking a new pair of chopsticks and digging in.

I smile at her, she finished it in seconds, i saw Teuchi and Ayame looking happy that Luna liked the ramen, she turned to me "Ummm... Kakashi, can i have another one?" she asked embarressed about asking more.

I smiled at her "Ofcourse, you don't have to be embarressed, i adopted you you can call me daddy" i said smiling she loked up at me smiling widely, she turned around "Another one please!" she shouted, is shook my head looking at my own ramen.

I took my ramen eating it slowly enjoying it, when i finished i put the bowl down pleased, i turned to Luna my eyes widened, next to her were standing 11 bowls... empti bowls, she finished another one sighting satisfied.

I loked at her, how does all that rame fit in her?, she's so small, well as small as a five yearold can bee, but 12 bowls of ramen fit in her "You done?" i asked, she turned to me and smiled "Yup, i was so hungry, i didn't eat for two days" she said.

"She reminds me of a costomer of mine, he also eats a lot of ramen only a few bowls more than her" Teuchi said, i loked at him sweatdropping.

I stood up Luna followed my leade, i was about to pay when i saw her take something out off her pouch, she had a wallet, she wanted to pay "Luna, i'm going to pay don't worry about it" i said, she loked up at me unsure "It's ok, mommy always told me to have money with me so that i can pay for my own stuff" she said.

"I am your new daddy now so i'm going to pay" i said and put the money on the counter before she could, she gave me a weird look, she put her wallet back and we left the ramen shop saying our goodbyes.

-End Flashback-

I smiled to myself remembering the first day i came and the first time i tasted ramen. Mmmmmm ramennnn...

Daddy stopped and loked up, i loked at him and followed his gaze, a bird was flying above us, it came down swiftly and landed on my head, it had a letter for daddy.

Daddy sighted reading the letter and turned to me "I have a mission, i wont be able to take you to the academy, here is the letter for Iruka, he's going to be your new sensei" he said, i nodded.

"You know the way to the academy just ask someone to show you the way to Iruka's classroom and you will be fine" he siad i nodded again "Good then i will se you tonight" he siad waving 'Puff' he was gone, i sighted and took off.

I came in front of a building, i gasped, i never went to a academy so this is realy exiting, but i'm worried, i'm worried that they will also treat me like them, i shook my head, i have to think positive.

I loked around 'i can't see any one', i sighed and walked around, my eyes landed on a boy that loked my age, he had blond hair with green goggles, he wore a red t-shirt with a sign that loked like a whirlpool, he wore long dark blue pants and ninja sandals, but something was different.

_**The Ninetail **_Datara said, my eyes widened a little, so that's why, he's one of Datara's part's.

He sat on a swing all alone, he loked sad, i felt bad for him he loked lonely just like me, i walked over to him "Hello" i said with a smile, he loked up shocked all over his face, he narrowed his eyes "What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask why your here all alone, dont you want to play with your friend's?" i asked, he loked down sad, his eyes hooded "I don't have any" he said silently i loked at him with a blank stare 'He's just like me' i taughed _**Let's kill him and get a part of my power back**_ Datara proposed, i shook my head sighing.

'No, we are not going to kill him, i don't want any trouble' i loked at the boy in front of me and smiled "Hey, i can be your friend" i said, he loked up at me with schocked "Y-you mean your not afraid of me, youre not going to call me names?" he asked, i frowned "Why would i do that?" i asked.

He opedn his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a loud and irritating sound of a bell, i turned to him smiling "My name is Luna Duragon, what's your name?" he loked at me and smiled "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And i'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!" he shouted, i giggled, he turned around with a little blush.

"So were friends?" i asked him, he loked at me and nodded, i smiled at him "Your my first friend!" i shouted excitedly with my arms in the air, so not everyone was like them, i turned to Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto do you know where the class of Iruka sensei is?" i asked, his eyes widened he smiled at me "Iruka sensei is my sensei, do you have to be in his class?" he asked i nodded excitedly happy to have a friend in the same class.

"Let's go, i'l take you to the class, but we have to hurry, he's going to kill us if were late!" he shouted taking my heand and running off, i almost fell 5 times as we jumped over some other latecomers.

We were almost at the claas until suddenly Naruto ran into someone and pulled me to the ground with him, i face planted and it hurt a lot.

I loked up and saw a older man with a scar running over his nose, i loked at Naruto, he loked at the man and laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "Heeheehee... hello Iruka sensei..." he said, so this is Iruka sensei.

We stood up, Iruka sensei was looking at Naruto furious, Naruto took some steps back, i took that as a cue to help him, i steped in front of Iruka sensei.

"Umm, hello, My name is Luna Duragon, i have a letter for you, i'm suposed to be in your class" i said sweetly, i had a gift of making everyone like me, and it worked every time.

He loked at me, his eyes widened first but softened afterwards, he took the letter and read it "Very well, Naruto go inside" he said, i turned to Naruto with a smile, he smiled back at me and mouthed a thank you, i nodded and he took off into the class.

I turned back to Iruka sensei, he smiled at me "Stay here until i call you, then you can introduce yourself" he said, i nodded and he went inside.

Naruto P.O.V.

I ran into the classroom happily, i ran to my seat and sat down, looking at the door waiting for Luna to enter, my first friened.

I was really exited, i was jumping up and down on my chair "Hey Naruto, why are you so happy?" asked someone, i loked back, it was Shikamaru.

I smiled at him brightly "My 'friend' is starting at the accademy today and i'm waitin for my 'friend' to come inside" i said making the word friend come out more, he rose a eyebrow "Wow, you must have a crazy friend to hang around with you" he said, i pouted and loked in front of me.

I saw Iruka sensei coming inside, i smiled as he tried to get control of the class "Class, today we will have a new student,-" there was murmuring "- you can come inside!" called Iruka sensei, the door slide open and i heared some gasps.

Luna P.O.V.

"-You can come inside!" called Iruka sensei, i took a deep breath and exhaled, i slide the door open i heared gasps as i stepped inside, i loked around a little while walking to the front next to Iruk sensei's desk, i turned to the class with a blank look.

I saw a lot of classmates murmured something saying 'She's so cute' 'Woow...' 'I'm in love' the last one shocked me "You can introduce yourself" said Iruka sensei, i nodded and turned to the class.

"Hello, my name is Luna Duragon, nice to meet you" i said i heared some gasps, but at that moment i saw Naruto waving and smiling at me, i smiled at him and the whole class gasped again but louder 'Why does the class gasp so much?' i asked myself.

A lot of boy's had hearts in there eyes, some were even drooling, i sweatdropped "Luna-chan, come sit next to me!" shouted one of the guy's i loked at him and rose a eyebrow "No she will come sit next to me!" shouted another, then all the guy's in the class began to argue, i sighed heavily.

"Silence!" shouted Iruka sensei, but nobody listend they fought even more, i sighed again sending some chakra to my throat to make my voice louder, i inhaled deeply "Shut up!" i yelled realy loud, they stoped and turned to me.

I turned to Iruka sensei, he loked at me with wide eyes "Iruka sensei, can i chose where to sit?" i asked, he nodded i smiled, i turned to the class "I will site next to my friend... Naruto!" i said loudly, everyone had a choked, mad and sad face.

I loked at Naruto with a smile, he smiled back, i began to walk to him, i passed a lot of boys that tried to make me sit next to them but i glared at them and the shut up, i sat next to Naruto, we smiled at each other.

? P.O.V.

Iruka sensei told us that were going to have a new student 'I hope it's not a girl, i'l kill myself if another joins the crazy duo and there folowers.'

"-You can come in now!" called Iruka sensei, i didn't want to pay attention so i turned to look outside the window, the door slide open and i heared a lot of gasps, i loked at the door in the corner of my eyes, and they widened a little, i turned to the walking girl completely.

She had Brown redish middle long hair, her bangs coverd her right eye, she wore a black long sleeved shirt with red marks, black long pants with red side straps and black ninjaboots, you could see the bandages underneath her clothing 'Why does she wear bandages underneath long clothing?' i asked myself...

"You can introduce yourself" Iruka sensei told her, she nodded and turned to the class "My name is Luna Duragon, nice to meet you" she said, i gasped a little as my eyes widend 'She's a Duragon?' i asked myself, then she smiled at someone i frowned 'Who could she look and smile at exept me-?' i asked myself i shoke my head, why am i thinkig of her to be a fangirl?

Then all the boy's in class began to argue about her, i loked at her she loked at everyone and sighter "Silence!" shouted Iruka sensei but it didn't work, the got even louder i looked at Luna again, she loked around and sighed, she took in a deep breath.

"Shut up!" she shouted realy loudly, everyone loked at her choked 'How did she do that? She made her voice so loud.', she turned to Iruka sensei "Iruka sensei, can i chose where to sit?" she asked, he nodded and she smiled.

She turned to us smiling "I will site next to my friend... Naruto!" she said loudly, my eyes widend 'Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!Why next to that loser, she could better sit next to me- wait what am i thinking' i shook my head and glared at Naruto.

She walked up the stairs, some boy's tried to make her sit next to them but she glared at them and they just shut up, she sat next to Naruto, they smiled at ecother, my glare became more vicious.

Naruto P.O.V.

Luna is my friend and all the others got rejected by her, haahahahaha!, i have a awesome friend, i felt someone glare at me, i loked around and saw Sasu-gay glaring at me, i rose a eyebrow 'Why is her glaring at me?' i taughed.

Luna sat next to me, se smiled at each other, you could heare some kid's pout jelously, i just grinned at everyone, i felt a heavier glare, i loked at Sasu-gay again, he glared at me viciously i also glared at him 'What the hell-" then it hit me 'He likes Luna!' i smirked at him.

He rose a eyebrow when he saw me smirk, then i glared at him 'She's my friend and you wount make her go to the dark side of the fangirls!' he loked at me confused and turned arround.

Luna P.O.V.

It was a realy fun day, Naruto and i had a lot of fun, we pranked Iruka sensei we put booby traps everywhere in a field of 5 meters around his desk, i did the most because i could hide the traps better.

Naruto told me everything about the academy, the fangirls and a boy called Sasuke Uchiha, i was a little surprised, he also told me that Sasu-gay aka Sasuke is a wannabe, he thinks that he's so cool and tough but Naruto will defeate him, i smiled at him.

"Luna-chan, do you want to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" Naruto asked, my eyes lit up "Yeah, ramen is the best!" i shouted, we both laughed and decided to have a race, i won ofcourse, we ate and parted ways.

I was so happy to have a friend, i was on my way home it got late the sun was setting, i was walking down the path next to the Uchiha compound, i recognised the clan mark, but my clan mark is a lot cooler.

While i walked down the road i saw a shadow, i narrowed my eyes to see the person he walked my way in front of the sun so i only saw a silhuette, the boy loked a little older than me, he had someone on his back, i recognised the person as Sasuke because of his duckbutt hair, it also loked a lot like a cockatoo.

He seemed to be sleeping, his chakra was a little low, ha was propably training and that must be his brother i think, they do look a little alike.

As i passed him, we followed each other in the corner of our eyes i didn't stop neither did he we kept walking i sighed after a while, i got home went to take a shower, daddy was late again, i sat on my bed in my room it got night.

I loked outside, my eyes widened a little 'It's a full moon' i thought, i loked down my eyes hooded i smiled mischievously 'Time to go hunt' i went to my bedroom window i opend it and jumped out.

I ran for a while now, it got harder to control my bloodlust _**Come on, i yarn for some blood we have to find prey!**_ Datara complained, i sighed 'I know, i cant wait either but i can feel some chakra not to far from here, there is only one though ' i told him

He chukled _**This is why i like you kid, but only one? **_he said, i smiled lightly, me and Datara get along well, we have the same bloodthirst, that's why he's so proud of me he helped me to control my chakra and to fight with his, we were a great teame, but he does go on my nerves sometimes.

I heared some rustling _**There he is i can sense him **_'Me too' i respond, i sneak up to our prey, there was only one, i sighed i wanted more prey, he was a roug ninja's from the village hidden in the mist, i smirked sadistically.

-Timeskip-

I went home took a shower and ploped down on my bed, i loked up at the cealing, i sighed i sat up and sat in the middle of the bed, i began to meditate, i was with Datara, i sometimes visited him, it was fun to talk with him, he's nice.

We trained like that for the night, i opend my eyes and loked at my clok it was still early, i stood up and prepared myself for the day, it's going to be fun with Naruto.

I do not own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3 The masacre, a kiss and a fath

Luna P.O.V.

It's been two years since that day, dad found out about my bloodthirst and my night hunting witch is a total drag (shika moment XD) but i told him about Datara, i can trust him he was the one who found me two yeares ago.

A lot has happened during these two yeares, Iruka sensei split me and Naruto apart because we cause trouble... sometimes, he sat me next to a girl named Hinata Hyuga she's realy quiet and she has a crush on Naruto.

It's so obvious but Naruto being the idiot he is doesn't see it, well... it's Naruto were talking about.

She fits him perfectly, she will be the only one who is able to keep up with his shouting and not get angry, she might even be able to calm him down a little... who am i kidding, that's impossible.

Anyway, today was just a regular day with me and Naruto running around and playing some pranks, kunai training in school and taijutsu training, me beating Duckbutt, you didn't know that ey! I totally beat his little Uchiha ass.

I got out of school with Naruto, he turned to me "Hey, Luna-chan wanna go get some ramen?" he asked exited, i nodded also exited "Wanna race?" i asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, this time i will definately win!" he shouted, i smiled 'He's so determined' i thought i rose my hand up.

"Get ready, set, aaanndd... Go!" i shouted and he took off, i smiled at his running figure "Youre still gona lose Naruto" i said to myself "You gonna run after him or not?" someone said, i turned around.

The all so mighty Duckbutt was standing in front of me, i smirked at him "Yes i will, but i always let him run first because i'm faster than him" i told him, i turned back to the directiond Naruto ran off to, i still had a few minutes.

"Hn" was all i heared, i loked at him "Yo, Duckbutt-" he glared at me, i smiled "-Wanna go get some ramen with me and Naruto?" i asked, i have to be polite... sometimes.

He loked at me and turned to the other direction, i could swear i saw a blush, i giggled "Y-yeah... sure" he said, my smiled widely "Then you better start running, because i'm off!" as i finished the sentence i was already running, i heared him shout something, i laughed.

I ran past Naruto and heared him shout too, i got to Ichikaru's ramen and sat down, Teuchi came to me and smiled "You two racing again?" he asked, i smiled at him and nodded "Yeah, but were not alone this time" he loked at me confused at that moment Duckbutt arrived.

"I win!" i shouted, he was breathing a little heavy "How are you not exhausted?" he asked i smiled "Trainig" i simply said, the Naruto came in last.

"You lose again Naruto!" i shouted with a smirk "Aww mann, i always lose to you, but i alway's win with eating ramen!" he shouted back, i giggled he does.

"Come on guy's let's eate!" i shouted, i turned around and stoped in my tracks, it was quiet... too quiet, i turned around a little and sweatdropped, Naruto and Duckbutt were glaring at each other.

"Sasu-gay what are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted while glaaring at Duckbutt "I was invited to come" he said also still glaring, Naruto turned to me "Luna-chan, you invited Sasu-gay to come?!" he shouted.

I laughed at him sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head "Hee, hee, hee yeah but it will be fun, the more the merrier!" i shouted exited, he turned back to Duckbutt ant they glared at each other again, i sighed.

"Naruto-kun, Duckbutt can't you guy's be nice to each other only this once?" i whined, i was realy hungry "No!" they shouted at the same time and glared even more, i sighed.

'It's time to use my specialty', i sighed again but a lot heavier and turned around, Teuchi was looking at us smiling in amusement but sweatdropping at the same time.

"I guess i have to eat all alone then" i said sadly hanging my head down "All alone" i said even more sadly, i felt them looking at me now, i smirked.

"Lonelyyyyyy, i am so lonelyyyyy, i have nobodyyyy, nobody but my own" i began to sing dramaticaly and realy sad, i loked at them in the corner of my eye, the were looking at each other guilt in there eyes, i turned to Teuchi.

"I will have the usual, only this time i will eat all alone, so lonely and without anyone" i said, Teuchi nodded and played along "Poor Luna" he said and shook his head, i loked back at them with the best puppydog eye's i could muster.

They sweatdropped and sighed "I hate it when you do that" Naruto grumbled under his breath, he and Duckbutt sat down, Naruto to my left and Duckbutt to my right, i smiled "Yeeeyyy, the usual Teuchi!" i shouted, he smiled.

"I'l have a miso ramen with extra pork!" Naruto shouted "I will have a miso ramen" Duckbutt said, i loked at him, he had a straight face, i sighed.

The ramen came fast, i smiled widely at it, i had a miso ramen with extra tomatoes,i claped my hands together "Itadakimasu!" i took a pair of chopstiks and took a piece, i nibbled on it "Do you like tomatoes?" someone asked, i loked at my right and saw that it was Duckbutt.

I nodded smiling, i stuffed the whole piece in my mouth and swallowed "Yeah, i love tomatoes!" i shouted "There so yummy!" i said smiling and taking another piece "Hn" was all i heared.

After we ate, we thanked Teuchi, Naruto had to pay the most he ate 11 bowls, me and Duckbutt only ate two, i was surprised to only have eaten two bowl's i was realy hungry.

We walked down the road Naruto and Duckbutt were arguing again, i loked between them while they began to glare they always fight, it get's annoying a vain poped on my head i had enough of it, i hit the both on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" they yelled at me, i was glaring at them now, they saw my glare and backed up a little "Because you guy's were going on my nerves" still glaring at them, they turned back walking "Luna-chan, did you realy have to punch me? It was all Sasu-gay's fault!" he shouted.

"You were the one who glared at me dobe" Duckbutt said and there they go again "You guy's are hopeless" i sighed, hey turned to me "He started it!" they shouted simultaneously, i sweatdropped.

They were fighting the whole time, we had to part way's at some point, i waved to Naruto as he waved back at me "Se ya tomorrow Naruto-kun!" i shouted smiling "You too Luna-chan, but not you Sasu-gay!" he shouted realy loudly so he hears it.

I turned around and began walking "Let's go Duckbut!" i shouted, he ran over to me now walking next to me.

"Why do you hang out with that loser?" he asked me, i turned to him "Hey, he's my best friend and he's not a loser, he's fun once you get to know him" he stared at me and turned away, we were now walking in a awkward silence.

We walked past a playground, i smiled and turned to him "Hey, wanna play a game?" i asked him, he loked at me and rose a eyebrow, i pointed to the playground "Let's play a game, it'l be fun!" i shouted with my hand's in the air.

I got realy close to him, his eyes widend and there was a little blush on his face, i smiled at him and poked him on his forehead "Your it!" i said and ran off, i laughed when i saw him running behind me.

We played like that for a long time, it got dark, we ran all the way to a lake a in the woods in the village, it was a beautifull lake, the sun was reflected in the water with that beautifull red colour, i sat down on the grass and loked at it.

Duckbutt sat next to me "I's beautiful isn't it?" i asked looking at him and smiling, he loked at me and turned around with another blush i giggled again "Yes, it is" he said turning back looking at the lake, i also turned back enjoying the view i smiled.

I was quiet, but not a awkward quiet, a nice quiet, we heared a bush rustle, we turned around and a bot a little older than we were came out of the bush, he loked at Duckbutt the at me, his eyes widened a little when he saw me but got back to normal fast.

"Sasuke we have to go, it's time for dinner" he said, i loked at Duckbutt and he had the same expression, we stode up "I'm coming nii-san" he said, so this is his brother.

"Bye Luna-chan" he said "Bye bye Duckbutt" i said, he glared at me playfully, i smiled but our faces droped we looked sad, then i got a idea "Hey, we can play again tomorrow" i said smiling at him, he smiled back, i felth my face heat up, i loked away.

"Yeah, tomorrow at the same time?" he asked, i loked at him smiling and nodding "Yeah!" i said, he ran to his brother, i waved at him as he waved back, then he and his brother dissapeared in the bushes.

I sighted loking back at the lake, i sat there a little while longer until i deciding to go home dad will come home and i will cook today, the last time he cooked e blew up the kitchen, i sweatdropped at the memory, he almost killed us.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Me and oni-san walked home he gave me a piggiback ride "So Sasuke, who was that girl?" he asked me, i felt my face turn a little red as i turned the other direction "A girl from my class" i said.

He chukled still walking to our compound "Didn't you say that the girls from your class are annoying, never leave you alone and that you hate them?" he asked "She doesn't chase after me like the other girls, she's... different" i said.

"Well... do you like her?" he asked, my face heated up "N-no!" i shouted, he laughed a little "Your face says otherwise" he teased, i pouted as we arrived home, we enter the house and mom loked at us from the kitchen smiling.

"There the two of you are, go wash your hand's, dinner is ready" she said, i nodded and ran to the bathroom to wash my hand's, oni-san walked in also washing his hands then he splashed me with a little wather, i wiped the water away, glaring at him playfully, he laughed.

I splashed him too, then we both ended up splashing each other until mom called "Sasuke, Itachi come down now, and stop splashing each other!" we stoped and loked at each other blinking, how does she always know what we are doing, she always surprises us.

We dried off and went downstairs, father was already at the table, we sat down and mom loked at us and rose a eyebrow "You always end up wet when you go wash your hands" she said, we loked at each other from the corner of our eyes and chuckled, mom loked at us and smiled even if it irritated her, she always smiles.

"Now eat up before it get's cold" she said, then we dug in "So how was your day Sasuke?" mom asked, i loked at her then rememberd Luna, i blushed lightly looking down "I-it was... fun" i stuttered, why did i stutter.

She rose a eyebrow even dad loked at me, i heared a chuckle "Sasuke was playing with a girl" oni-san said, i glared at him, he smirked, i loked at mom and dad, the both had rosen a eyebrow "Sasuke honey, didn't you tell us that the girls from your class are realy annoying and you hated them?" mom asked with her indexfinger at her chin.

"Y-yes they are, but she's different, she doesn't chase after me, she treates me normaly she even hang out with that dobe Naruto" i said, they loked surprised "And...?" oni-san asked, i glared at him again with a small blush "Do you like her?" mom asked with a smirk, damn our Uchiha smirk.

I blushed more and shot up "N-no i don't!" i shouted, mom squealed "My little hoey has a crush!", oni-san laughed, dad had a rosen eyebrow and i was as red as a tomato "They will go play again tomorrow" Oni-san said, oh uh "Ah, i have to make some cookies for you two to eat, she will definately like them" mom said happily, i sighed loudly.

"What is her name?" everything was silent oni-san stiffened, i loked at father he was eating with closed eyes, not looking at me "H-her name is... Luna Duragon Hatake" as soon as i said that, his eyes shot open, he stoped and loked at me, even mom was surprised, oni-san didn't move.

"Duragon?" he asked, i nodded feeling uneasy, he continued to eat again "You sould invite her sometimes, she is from a strong clan, you could both learn something from her, Sasuke-" he turned to me "-have you fought her in the accademy yet, they must have taughed you to fight" he said, i nodded "Y-yes i have, she beat me, afterwards i was exhausted but she beat everi other kid" i said, he nodded.

It was silent again, we ate further then mom decided to embarrasse me more "It is a good idea, you sould invite her, i would like to see my daugher in law" she said i turned a thousand shades of red, oni-san laughed, mom smiled brightly and dad didn't do anything.

I sighted loudly "Momm..." i whined, she laughed "Your so cute when your embarrassed" she said, i droped my head on the table sighting again, this is going to go on a long time.

One month later Luna P.O.V.

It has been a week sinds the massacre and Duckbutt hasn't come to school yet, i don't know why but i'm worried "Luna-chan, what's wrong, you seem a little distracted?" Naruto-kun asked, i smiled at him "Oh, it's nothing" i said, he smiled back at me.

We were walking down the road,it was a full moon tonight, i had to go hunting but i have to do something first "Naruto-kun, i have to go do something i'l see you tomorrow!" i called as i ran away, he shouted a 'Bye!' at me waving his hand's in the air, i smiled at him.

I turned around running the direction of Grandpa's office, as i was running i recieved some glares, shout's, curses and so much more, this is what i hated about the village, i hate the village so much, i don't even know why i stayed here, i could have left a long time ago.

I knocked on the door hearing a 'Come in' opening the door and walked inside i smiled at the Hokage, i call him grandpa, he smiled at me while i closed the door "Hello Luna-chan, what brings you here?" he asked, i smiled at him and walked over to his desk.

"I would like to know where Sasuke lives now" i said, he rose a eyebrow "Why would you want to know where he lives?" he asket i sighed "I would like to talk to him, i know how it feels to lose your clan, to lose the ones you love, in my case the one i love, but maybe i can talk to him and get him back at the accademy, he might fall behind" i said, he smiled at me "Your right, you do know how it feels, he sould be gratefull to have a friend like you" he smiled i smiled back, he gave me the adress.

"Bye bye Grampa!" i called as i left the office "Goodbye Luna-chan!" he called back i loked at the adress and smiled it wasn't far away, i ran outside Grandpa's tower to the adress on the piece of paper.

-At Sasuke's appartmet-

I arrived at the appartment on the piece of paper, i loked at the door a little nervous, i don't know why i get so nervous, i ringed the doorbell and waited, after a minute the door opend, it was Duckbutt.

Sasuke P.O.V.

The doorbell rang, i sat on my bed thinking, the scene of my brother killing mother nad father still in my head, i shook my head and walked downstairs slowly as i opend the door something glopmed me making me lose my balance and fall backwards landing with a 'thud'.

I opened my eyes and loked at the figure on me "W-what the-" but i was cut off "shhh...", i stoped and loked at the figure that was still hugging me recognising it as Luna, she kept her arms around me, i loked at the floor.

"I know how you feel" she said, my eyes widend as i loked at her "I also lost my clan, they hated me, they wanted me dead, the only one that loved me were my parent's" her hug tightend "My dad was gone all the time but tried to be there as much as possible, my mother raised me she being the only one that loved me" she said taking a shaking breath "I hated them, i hated my clan but now that they are dead i feel lonely, i have a adoptive father, he loves me, i know it but it isn't the same".

It was silent "Your not the alone Sasuke" she said, my eyes widend a little, she called me by my name, not Duckbutt "I tought i was alone too but i wasn't i have friend's so do you" her hug losend a little "I know how it feels, i know what you fell, nobody knows how we feel they don't know the pain we are going through but we are not alone, we have friend's" it was silent a little "You have the Hokage, Iruka sensei, our classmates, Naruto,... me" she said.

'There is someone who knows how i feel, the pain we have can not be compared to other's pain, we are the same, suffering, all alone but yet were not'.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly feeling my eyes stinging, i sniffed a little, i felt her arms tighten "Let it out, don't keep it inside, don't let it explode at some point, it will only hurt more" she said, i tightend my grip more almost crushing her but she didn't mind, she let me hug her knowing the pain.

We stayed like that for a while, me sobbing i sometimes heard some sniffes from her, i guess it hurts her too to talk about it, i losend my grip after a long while, she losend her gripp too, she loked at me, my eyes widend, she cried... blood.

She smiled at me, swiping away some of the tears then her own ones "Your not alone, you have your friends you have me" she smiled brightly "You are not alone" she repeated standing up, i loked up at her the moonlight coming from outside the still open door shining behind her giving her a god-like apperance, she loked like the princess of the moon, beautifull, caring, strong jet gentle she smiled down to me extending her hand, i loked at it then at her "Come on, your gonna catch a cold like that".

I took her hand standing up, she smiled at me "You have to get back to the accademy, your fangirls are getting worried" she said, i sighed, i hate them so much "And if you skip more you will fall behind and Naruto's going to beat you" she said, i glared at her playfully, he will never ever beat me, she laughed i blushed and loked away.

"Well i have to go, i have to go do something, se you tomorrow Duckbutt" she said, i sweatdropped, she's calling me Duckbutt again, why does my hair have to be like this, i sighed again, she put a hand on my shoulder making me look at her "Don't be like that it suits you it's your own style, it makes you the Duckbutt i know" she smiled at me.

"Bye bye Duckbutt" she said turning around, walking away trough the door, i loked at her figure, i don't want her to go away, i don't want to ever lose her like i lost them, i couldn't take it anymore, i grabbed her hand making her turn around, she loked at me with confusion.

Luna P.O.V.

I took some steps going to hunt, i talked to Duckbutt, he seems to be in a better mood, then someone grabbed my hand making me turn around, it was Duckbutt "Duck-" i was cut of by him pressing his lips against mine, my eyes widened, his were half closed, after a few seconds, i melted into the kiss, my eyes closing and kissing back, then he broke the kiss both breathing hard, i loked at him with a blush he loked at me with a little blush too.

He came closer i loked at him with wide eyes, is he going to kiss me again? he leaned closer hugging me "Thank you" he whisperd in my ear, my heart skipped a beat, i never felt like this but it was a nice feeling, i hugged back then he pulled away going back to his appartment, he loked back at me "Thank you" saying it again than closing the door.

I loked at the door with wide eyes, my face a thousand shades of red, i stepped closer to his door turning around leaning aginst it, then sliding down, i loked at the sky, at the full moon i had to go hunt, i sighed silently standing up and heading for the woods.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I closed the door behind me, i leaned against it sliding down, i loked at the grouns with a red face 'I kissed her, i kissed her, i kissed her...' Was all that went trough my head, i sighed looking up, it was so silent in this appartment, it was so... lonely.

It would be better if Luna was with me.

Hokage P.O.V.

I smiled watching the scene in my glass bowl 'They are so diferent yet the same', she comforted him, she showed him that he isn't the only one that feels that kind of pain, she showed him that he isn't alone.

Luna P.O.V.

I was getting restless, the bloodthirst was kikking in, i felt tree unfamiliar chakra's _**Come on kid, i want some blood!**_ Datara complained i sighed 'I know, were almost there' i told him, he can get so impatient sometimes.

I heared some rustling, there they are, i hid behind a tree breathing heavily, i loked at them there were three roug ninja's from the village hidden in the mist, i smirked they were the best to kill there faces were priceless.

I stepped out of my hidingplace, they turned to me hearing the rustling, one of them grinned "Look at the little cutie there, are you all alone?" he asked, 'Pervert!' i shouted in my head _**Let me out kid, if he even tries to touch you he will die! **_Detara shouted, he can get to protective sometimes, "Leave her idiot, she could bee your daughter!" the second shouted at the first, hitting him on his head, he turned back to me.

"Hey there sweetie, did you get lost?" he asked stepping closer i smirked "Wait Ren, don't get any closer!" the third shouted at the second named Ren he must be the leader, Ren turned around looking at him with confusion "Look at her, look at her... eye" he said, Ren turned back loking at me, his eyes widened he took some steps back "Ren what is it?" the first asked looking at the terrified Ren "H-her eyes, there so... bloodthirsty, Cho get back" he said, my smirk got bigger "D-Dai what do we do?" he asked the third, se the leeder name is Dai.

"Kill her" he said, i laughed a little "I would like to see you try" i said, but not with my normal voice, i mixed my voice a little with Detara's, there eyes widened with shock, tey were terrified "G-get back you monster!" Ren shouted taking steps back, i smirked taking a kuai, in less then a milisecond i was in front off him with my kunai going trough his heart, his eyes as Cho's and Dai's widened, i turned the kunai making sure he's dead, his blood all over me.

He fell backward's with me on top of him, i slowly took my kunai out off his heart, standing up, i loked up at the other two with a smirk bringing the kunai to my moult and liking the blood "Hmmmm, yummy" there eyes widened even more if that was possible, they took some step's back, i launched at them slicing trough Cho's neck, more blood covering mee, liking more blood, i turned to Dai, he was shaking, he tried to run away, but as soon as he turned away i was in front off him with a maniac grinn.

He tried to run a few times but with no success, he took some steppes back still shaking, i got closer to him, longing for more blood, he took a kunai and launched at me i blocked it easely, he pushed it on me his arm's shaking, i was holding him back with one arm not moving, still with that wicked grin, his eyes widened as he jumped back, i took the chance and jumped up into the air.

He looked terrified looking into my eye in front off him in the air, i stabbed him in his heart, my favorite bodypart, turning it the same way as Ren, we fell down i jumped away, he laid on the ground dead, my grin never leaving my face, i liked the blood from the kunai and a little from my hand's.

"Very impressive, killing them without breaking a sweat, you have improved" a voice behind me said, my eyes widened and i stiffened, i turned around slowly loking at the perosn behind me, i couldn't see him because ha was hiding in the darkness under the tree's.

"Who are you?" i asked my eyes narrowed at him with no emotion 'That chakra... it's so... familiar' he chuckled "Dear little Luna, don't you recognise your own fater?" he asked, my eyes widened, thet's why his chakra was so familiar, he stepped out of the shadow's, my eyes wtill wide.

"D-dad..."

DON DON DOOOONNNNN

Clifhanger! (i think :) )

I like this chapter, i realy do and hope you guy's do to anyway, reed, vote and comment! XD

I do not own Naruto T-T

Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4 The exam

Luna P.O.V.

I shook my head, i was having a flashback again.

-Flashback-

"D-dad..." i said with a shaking voice, daddy was standing there in front off me, he was really there, i was nod dreaming, i stared at him with wide eyes.

"Honey, i have been searching for you, i know what happend, i know what happend to your mother" he said stepping closer, my heart hurt when he said that he _knew_ what hapend, i felt my eyes sting.

"N-no... you... don't know w-what... happend" i said now bloody tears streaming down my face, he stoped in front off me looking down on me.

"What do you mean, i don't know what happend?" he asked, i took some steps back more tears running down my face "Y-y-you d-don't *hick* k-know w-what h-h-h-happend" i was shaking i felt angry, afraid, guilty.

He took some steps to me "Then tell me what happend" he said with worry, confusion and curiosity in his voice, i grabbed my head loking down and breaking down on the ground on my knees.

"I-i killed her! I killed her! I killed mommy!" i yelled while crying, daddy didn't move, he just stared at me, but i couldn't see his face.

He walked over to me crouching down and huggin me, i wrapped my arms around him crying loudly, we stayed like this for a while until i calmed down i was just sniffing now still hugging daddy.

"Tell me what happend" he said silently, i stiffene but told him what happend, how we were attacked, how the snakelike man beat mommy,...how i... killed... mommy, i was crying again but a little less.

He stroke my hair to make me calm down, i felt secure, i wanted to stay with daddy i want to go with him, i want to leave this stupid village, they hate me why would i stay here anymore?

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bastard's fault, i sould go hunt him down" he grumbled furious under his breath, i was just listening still hugging him i don't want to lose him, i dont want to be alone again.

He loosened his grip as did i i loked up at him with a bloody face, he loked down on me, he put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, i pouted silently while fixing my hair, he laughed silently, he tried to make me feel better.

"Daddy, will you take me with you?" i asked, he looked at me and answered "No, not this time honey" i grabbed his shirt "Please" i pleaded looking up at him, he sighed "I can't, it's to dangerous" he said "B-but you said that i improved a little while ago when i killed the tree rougs" i tried to make him change his mind.

He sighed again "I can't honey, it's to dangerous and i have a lot off things to do, yes you have improved but i will come to get you and i want you to finish the accademy i'm going to train you for your chunin exames" he said, i rose a eyebrow.

"I could beat them right now, i'm stronger then anyone in my class i even put up some new record's!" i said, he chuckled "Yes you did" he replied not beliving me, i pouted.

"I have to go now, you sould go back to your home here in Konoha, go to sleep" he said, i loked at daddy with a nervous smile "Heh, i don't sleep" i said, he just loked at me wanting for a explanation.

I sighed "Ever since that day i can't sleep, i have nightmares" i said "What did you see in the nightmare?" he asked, is stiffened at the memory of the nightmare, i dreamt enough to remember everything.

-Nightmare-

I was in a black room i couldn't see anything, i didn't know if my eyes were open or closed, "Hello!" i called "Is someone there?!" i called again, i saw a light and went to it, i saw mommy standing there i smile and ran to her "Mommy! Mommy! Mom-..." i called happily but when as she turned i stoped, she had a wound going through her heart and blood was dripping from her moulth and from her wound i gasped.

"Mommy! Mommy, are you ok?!" i shouted while running to her, but i couldn't get any closer, she got further and further away "Mommy!" i called "Mommy, please come back!" i shouted desperately, she disapeared and evrything got black again, i dropped to my knees i cried.

I heard a sound and loked up "W-who is there?!" i shouted, the sound got louder, it were voices, they were laughing at me "You monster!" one of the voices shouted, it were te clanmembers "You freak" another shouted "You should just die!" another shouted, i felt more and more tears fall and i closed my eyes.

The voices stoped and i loked up, i saw daddy my eyes widened and i smiled "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" i shouted while running to him, i hugged him but he didn't move, i loked up at him he loked at me mad, he swung his leg and hit me in the stomach, i fell backwards, i was couthing.

"D-Daddy?" i asked lokeing at him choked, he took some steps in my direction "You killed her" he grumbled, he activated his Kekkei Genkai, my eyes widened "W-what?" i asked choked "She's dead because of you!" he shouted and took my kunai, it had my name engraved on it, he threw it at me and it hit my heart.

-End Nightmare-

Daddy was hugging me when i told him that he killed me "I would never do something like that, you known that i love you your my daughter" he said, i nodded "I know" i replied.

We let go and stood up, i loked up at him smiling he loked down at me i knew he was smiling too but i couldn't see it, he ruffled my hair again but i just smiled more.

"I will come back for you, then i'm going to train you to be even stronger than you already are and we can kill the one who made us suffer, it wasn't your fault it was his and he's going to suffer" he said, i smirked "Yes he will".

-End Flashback-

I sighed heavily, i was sitting in the classroom dad made me get up early to never be late, one time when we had to be somewhere dad was late three hours but i came another three hours after him, he got mad and made me go everywhere early.

I loked outside the window and giggled receiving some odd looks, Naruto painted the Hokage mountains, they loked much better like this.

The door opend and Iruka-sensei walked in with a tied up Naruto i almost fell of my chair laughing"Good one Naruto!" i shouted at him smiling he smiled back.

"Luna, don't encourage him!" Iruka-sensei shouted at me, i pouted "But they look so much better now!" i whined he sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto you have failed the last two exames you shouldn't be fooling around like that" he told him, Naruto just loked the other way not caring, i giggled.

"Were going to have a review test for the transformation jutsu!" Iruka-sensei shouted, i smirked, easy while the whole class was against it, everyone lined up.

"Sakura Haruno!" Iruka-sensei called, she walked down made some handsings and turned into Iruka sensei, but it wasn't that good, for one of the smartest fangirls she should be able to make a better one.

"Okey" Iruka-sensei said, she turned back "Alright!" she shouted "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" she squealed, i cover my ears, great now i have a headache.

He just Hn'd "Next Uchiha Sasuke!" he called, Duckbutt stepped up did the same and puff "Alright" Iruka-sensei said and Duckbutt turned back as he walked away he pased me and said "Try to beat that", i smirked, ever since that little incident he ignored me but he did get competitive in school, i alway's beat him.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto was mad, because he suck's at Transformation jutsu's "This sucks" Shika said, i giggled he alway's has some comment sometimes funny but other times i want to kill him.

"It's all your fault" Ino said "Like i care" he replied stepping forward, i looked to my side to see Hinata looking at Naruto with a Blush, i smiled at her, brave little Hinata.

He stepped forward, he made some handsings i recognised, i smiled widely, this is going to be fun.

"Sexy no jutsu!" he shouted turning into a older girl Naruto, i laughed as Iruka-sensei got a nosebleed and got shot away, i smiled at Naruto as he turned back "Hey me too, me too!" i shouted.

I jumped down in front off Naruto, i turned to the class, doing the same handsings and shouting "Sexy no jutsu!" i turned into a older version of me with longer hair, barely any clouds covering me.

I stood with my side to the class, one hand behind my head other hand in front off me and my index finger on my lip, Iruka-sensei got shot away again and the other boy's all had either an blush, a nosebleed, got shot away or all the three i just mentioned, i loked around a little and saw Duckbutt with a blush, i winked at him, his eyes widened and he looked away with a little nosebleed, i giggled and turned back.

I loked at the girl's in the class, i smirked "And now for the ladies!" i shouted, they loked at me confused i made the same handsign but a little different i turned into a older boy version of myself, my eyes were closed and my face was serious, i heared gasps, i had brow'red hair, a little longer and my right eye was covered only one cloud coverin the you-know-what part.

I opened my eye a little and looked up at the girls, i took a lolly out of nowhere in my mouth i grinned at the girls ans winked, all the girls in the class exept for the special one's had nosebleeds, i laughed and turned back, Naruto was also laughing and turned to me.

"You have to teach me than jutsu!" he shouted, i loked at him with a confused look "But Naruto, aren't you a guy already?" i asked, it was silent, he rubbed the back of his neck "Hee hee hee, i forgot!" he said everione anime fell including me "N-Naruto..." i said, standing up.

"L-Luna..." someone grumbled, i stiffened turning around i saw a furious Iruka-sensei "Hee hee hee..." i laughed nervously "Luna, don't encourage him and Naruto don't invent such stupid jutsu's!" he shouted "Luna, do the transormation jutsu" he sighed, i steped in front of him, did the hand signs and transformed in a puff.

He smiled, i didn't turn into my older self "Perfect as alway's" he said, i smiled at him and ran back up to my seat, looking at Duckbutt with a smirk, he also smirked i loked at him confused but let it go.

-Later that day-

I was with Naruto helping him clean the Hokage mountain "Danm it, damn it" he grumbled "You can only go home when all the paint is cleaned!" Iruka-sensei shouted "I don't care, there is nobody waiting for me at home!" Naruto shouted back i loked up "Dad's coming home late, so i'm alone too, hey Naruto le's go train later?" i asked him, he smiled at me but droped it immediately "You don't have to do this Luna-chan" he told me, i smiled at him.

"Your my friend Naruto and we will be done sooner" i told him, he smiled again, Iruka-sensei was smiling at us "Naruto, Luna" we both loked up "What is it now?" Naruto asked annoyed "Well, if you two clean all that up, i'll treat you to some ramen tonight" he told us, our eyes lightened up "Alright, well do our best then!" we shouted, he immediately began to rub as fast as he could, i smirked.

I made some handsigns, i heard a gasp "Water style: Water Dragon Bullet!" i shouted, i breathed in, my mouth filled with water, as i breathed out water came out and took the shape of a dragon it went all over the paint and washed it away.

I loked up at Iruka-sensei smiling widely "Let's go!" i shouted, i loked at my side and saw no Naruto i sweatdropped, i loked down and saw him on the ground twitching his leg "Sorry Naruto!" i shouted at him laughing nervously.

-Later that night-

We were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen eating ramen Iruka-sensei was giving Naruto a lesson of how important the Hokage mountains are, i smiled as he told him that he want's to be the greatest Hokage ever and surpass all of them.

"And when Naruto become's Hokage, i'm going to be his right hand and best fighter, a secret force, only getting the good and dangerous missions right Naruto?" i asked, he smiled and nodded, we are going to be the best ever!

Then Naruto wanted to put on Iruka-sensei's forhead protector, but he told us that were going to get ours tomorrow "Meany" i pouted, he laughed.

He turned to Naruto "Is that why you took your googles of?" he asked "I want another bowl!" Naruto and i shouted, i laughed as Iruka-sensei had to pay over ten bowl of ramen.

-The next day-

They explained to us what we had to do, i turned to look at Naruto with a woried face, he sucke's at the replication jutsu, he loked at me and forced a smile, i smiled back at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" someone called "Good luck Naruto!" i shouted after him, he smiled and gave me thumbs up, i smiled back, after a while they called me "Luna Duragon Hatake!", i jumped up and ran to the class next door.

I walked in and smiled at them "Go on Luna" Iruka-sensei told me "Iruka-sensei, how many should i make?" i asked, he rose a eyebrow "As many as you can" he told me, i nodded made the handsign, there was a puff and the whole class was full, i saw Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, i don't trust him with wide eyes "H-how many did you make Luna?" Iruka-sensei asked, i smiled at him.

"I made about 100 of them" i told him, his eyes widened more, i giggled and went to the table "Which one do you want?" he asked "I want a black one" i said, he handed it to me, i smiled at him but dropped it when i turned to Mizuki-sensei "Stay away from me and Naruto, got it Mizuki-sensei?" i said dangerously and walked away, i hate that guy.

I ran outside, i loked around and saw everyone with there parents, i narrowed my eyes, i loked at my other side and saw Naruto on the swing, i ran to him "Naruto did yo-" i stopped when i saw that he didn't have a headband "Naruto" i said sadly, he loked up at me smiling a forced smile.

"You passed Luna-chan, that's great" i loked at him then at my headband, i smiled "Tomorrow i'm going to give my headband back to Iruka sensei" i told him, he loked up at me with wide eyes "W-what do you-" i interrupted him "Either he get's us both to become ninja's or none of us" i said smiling.

"Hey, that kid is the only one who got failed" "Hn, serves him right" "If he becomes a ninja he's only goin to cause trouble", i was furious, i clenched my fists "I heared that the girl did pass" "Damn, she will cause even more trouble than the boy" "I know, they must have passed her by accident" i snaped "HEY, IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL MAKE YOU, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY SHUT UP, OR DON'T TALK IN THE PRESENCE OF THE ONE YOUR BIkKERING ABOUT!" i shouted, i was mad as hell "Luna-chan, calm down" Naruto tried to calm me down, i was furious, they squiled and ran off.

Mizuki-sensei appeared on the branch above us, i narrowed my eyes at him "Luna-chan, can i talk to Naruto for a little while?" he asked me i narrowed my eyes more, he ignored my warning "Fine" i grumbled, i turned to Naruto "I'm leaving, i got to go make some dinner" i told him smiling, he smiled back, i narrowed my eyes at Mizuki-sensei and walked away, i sighed heavily, this was a long day.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4, her dad came back but didn't take her with him!

Anyway, thank for reading, voting and commenting/reviewing! :)

BloodyMoonX XD


	5. Chapter 5 The scroll and the meeting

Luna P.O.V.

I went home and made dinner almost burning myself while thinking of Naruto, i had a very bad feeling. I heard the door open and close, it must be dad.

Dad walked in and ruffled my hear "Good job kiddo, i knew you would pass" i kept silent and avoided eyecontact "Why aren't you wearing your headband? I know you passed, Iruka told me" he said, i nodded "I did" i said a little unsure "Then why aren't you happy? Didn't you want a headband the first day you got here? Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked again, i sighed.

"I'm… going to give it back tomorrow" i said in silence, i saw his eyes widen a little from the corner of my eye "W-why would you give it back? Is it not the colour you wanted?" he asked in disbelief of what i just said, i shook my head smiling a little "Naruto didn't pass, so i'm going to give my headband back, either we both pass or none of us" i said with a little smile.

He sighed "Your going to give back your headband because he didn't pass? You always wanted a headband, your going to give it up just because he didn't pass?" he asked again, i shook my head putting the food in a plate and turning around we went to the tabled i put the plates down.

"He was my first friend here, he's like a brother to me and i want him to be a ninja too, he may have faild but he does his best, he trains hard and i know he can do it, and he will accomplish his dream, and i will help him" i said determined, it was silent as we began to eat "Can you put it up just this once, i want to see you wear it as a ninja" he said with a small smile, i smiled back.

I took the headband and put it up on my forhead, i closed my right eye, i saw dad frown, he wanted to see my eye! i puled it down over my right eye and tugged my bangs behind my ear, now my eye was coverd just like dad's left eye, a smile crept it's way on my face, i loked at dad with the biggest smile i could master, he smiled back at me "You look good with it".

We continued to eat and talk about random stuff, we finished and i washed the plates and dad dried them, then i got this bad feeling again, i looked outside the window with a worrid look "What's wrong kiddo?" he asked me, i sighed "I have this bad feeling that something happend, it won't go away" i told him, he ruffled my hair "Don't worry about it, it will go away" he told me i nodded, the doorbel rang, i ran off to the door and opend it, the Hokage was at my doorstep with some ANBU, i smiled at him.

"Hey grandpa, what's up?" i asked with a smile, he loked at me with a worried look i frowned "Luna, have you seen Naruto?" he asked, i shook my head "No why?" i asked, he sighed "He stole the scroll of sealing and we can't find him i toughed that he might be here" he said, my eyes widend "What?!" i shouted with disbelief "He stole the scroll too?!" i shouted agan, my eyes widend and i slapped my hands over my mouth, i loked at Grandpa, he loked down at me with narowd eyes, he was about to ask further but i ran past him "I'm going to look for Naruto, see you later Granps!" i shouted after me running for life.

I was running for a while shouting "Narutooo!" "Narutooo!" i sighed, i cant find him, i ran to the forest i heard some voices, i hid in the tree's and saw Naruto, i smiled and hopped down, he almost screamed but i coverd him mouth with my hand, he smiled at me when i removed my hand, we heared voices, i saw Iruka-sensei with… Mizuki-sensei, my eyes narrowed, he's hurt "Everithing is possible with that scroll" Mizuki-sensei said "Ther is no way that Naruto the monster fox , won't use it's powers he might even bring that other monster Luna to help him" i gritted my teeth, how deer he call Naruto a monster fox! I'm more of a monster then Naruto, he sould call only me a monster and not Naruto, i loked at him he loked upset, i put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me, i smiled at him and whisperd "You are not a monster" i said and took off the headband i was still wearing "We are the same, and we will both pass or none of us will pass" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're right" my eyes widened, Iruka-sensei seid that he's right? Iruka-sensei, the one who liked Naruto the most, i growled but not loud enough, he dissapointed me, i and Naruto trusted him "If they were mosters" Iruka-sensei said both our eyes widened "But Naruto is differen just like Luna, they might be alone and act like idiot's but there different there both exelent student's that i recognise" my eyes were still wide "Naruto's hardworking, earnest, and no one recognizes him, Luna's also hardworking, smart, clumsy sometimes and she's hated by the village" i loked down with narowed eyes "But they know the pain of others".

I loked at naruto ha was also upset "There not mosnters, there Uzumaki Naruto and Duragon Hatake Luna of Konoha!" he said, now both me and Naruto had tears in our eyes, someone actualy liked us, someone saw us and not what we were or what hapend in our past, he didn't judge Naruto because he's the monster fox and he didn't judge me because i come from a strong clan and survived a massacre coverd in blood, no, he recognizes us for the ones we are now.

"What a idiot, Iruka i said i would kill you later, but i take that back" Mizuki-sensei said, i loked up and whiped away my teares, Naruto did the same we nodded at each other "Die now!" he shouted he threw the shadow shuriken at Iruka-sensei, Naruto jumped out and hit Mizuki-sensei in his chin, he flew back, Iruka-sensei's eyes widened at the shadow shuriken flying at him, he closed his eyes i jumped out in front of the shadow shuriken, catching it in the middle and making the direction change, it flew into some branches cutting them, i stood in front of Iruka-sensei with narowed eyes.

"Naruto! Luna!" Iruka-sensei shouted "Damn you!" Mizuki-sensei said, Naruto stood up looking down he glared at Mizuki-sensei "Don't lay a finger" he said and i finished "On Iruka-sensei" "We will kill you if you do!" we shouted simultaneously. "Talk while you can, i'l finish two kid's like you in a flash!" he said, Naruto made some handsignes "Try jerk, i'l do a thousend times more damage back to you" Naruto said, i smirked "Why don't you try if you can you monster fox!" Mizuki-sensei shouted, i growled clenching my fist.

"Shadow replication!" Naruto shouted, i smirked again, he learned that jutsu? I learned it in a day he learned it in a few hours, i knew he could do it. Hundred's of Naruto's appeared around us, i loked behind me and almost laughed when i saw Iruka-sensei's face then he smiled i turned back smiling also, Mizuki-sensei looked scared, Naruto was mocking him, my smile faded and i steped forward glaring, the Naruto's that saw me immediately went out of my way, he knew not to mess with me, i was in front off Mizuki-sensei, he was shivering, i rose a arm sending chakre to it, his eyes widened even more.

My fist came down to his face… hard, he grunted in pain, i made sure not to kill him or make him lose conciousness, i turned around and walked away waving with my hand, telling Naruto he can finish him, he grinned and went right at him, i crouched down next to Iruka-sensei, i looked at his wounds, i made some hand signs he loked at me with wide eyes, my hand began to glow a faint green, i put my hands on his wounds he flinched "Don't move Iruka-sensei" i told him he nodded, i finished heeling Iruka-sensei "Don't move to much, you will be a little sore" i told him, he nodded smilig at me "I didn't know you could do medical ninjutsu" he said smiling at me, i smiled back "I got to much time to spare" we turned around to a laughing Naruto "Maybe i hurt him too much" he said, i smirked "Not at all".

"Iruka-sensei, are you ok?" he asked "I am thanx to Luna over here" he praised me, i blushed not a lot of people praise me, only dad "Naruto come here for a second, i want to give you something" i loked at Iruka-senei confused, Naruto went to him, i steped out off the way, he closed his eyes, my eyes widened when Iruka-sensei took off his own head band and put it on Naruto's forhead, i went to stand next to Iruka-sensei i looked at Naruto with his eyes closed and smiled widely.

"Sensei, are you done yet?" Naruto asked "All right open your eyes" Iruka-sensei said, he opend his eyes i smiled at him, the sun rose up, it was day "ongratulation, you graduate" i almost laughed at Naruto's face, it was priceless "All right, let's celebrate, i'l treat you two to ramen!" he siad, Naruto then tackled Iruka-sensei to the ground, i laughed "Auch! That hurt's!" Iruka-sensei shouted "Naruto, you can't tackle him, he's wounded" i scolded him, he loked up at me and laughed sheepishly "Hee hee hee, sory Luna-chan" he said, i smiled "Whatever!" i shouted and jumped on them "Luna-chan!" Naruto shouted laughing "Luna…" Iruka-sensei sighed, we all laughed.

We stood up, i tackle/gugged Naruto "I'm so proud of you Naruto" i told him, he hesitated but hugged back we smiled at each other "Luna-chan, where is your headband? I passed so you can't give back your headband!" he told me, i smiled pulling my headband out off my pocket, i smiled at it, i put it on, i loked at Naruto and Iruka-sensei, they smiled at me "Now were both ninja's!" i shouted.

I was walking in the streets of Konoha it was a little warm today, i was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a red bow on the side, black short's and black ninja shoes, my hair was tied up in a ponytail, my headband coverd my right eye, the rest of my body that sould be exposed was coverd in bandages, i almost looked like a mummy, i'm early like alway's, i walked inside the Academy, were going to see who our sensei s today, i can't wait, dad was still sleeping this morning, i didn't want to wake him up, i walked inside the building and went to the classroom, as i opended the door i saw that i was the first one, i just walked inside and sat down after a while the door opened, i loked at the door to see Duckbut, standing and looking at me as he scanned the classroom, he walked up the stairs ans sat down at a table in front of me at the window, he loked forward but his eyes were closed.

Later the rest of the new ninja's walked inside a lot of them i knew, then Naruto walked in, i smiled and waved "Hey there Naruto-kun!" i shouted at him, he smiled at me "Hey Luna-chan!" he ran up the stairs and next to me he laid his head down on the table and smiled while giggling silently i smiled at him, hes was really happy.

"Huh?" we both looked up to see Shikamaru "Why are you here? Today's explenatory meeting is only for those who gratuated" He said "Hey, can't you not see this forhead protector?" asked Naruto "Starting today i'm also a ninja" he said proudly, i smiled "How sould i say this… this looks really good on me right?" he asked i sweatdropped "Naruto, don't get to confident, mine looks better on me" i said with a smirk, he turned to me and blushed a little and turned around "Y-yeah it does" he said silently "Ah ha, see i look good with it" i said with a smile then i looked past him and smiled, Hinata was checking out Naruto with a little blush 'She's so cute' i thought.

We heared some loud noise, running footsteps to be exact, i looked at the door as it flew open and Sakura and Ino walked inside, the spread there arm's and shouted "Goal!" i sweatdropped, are they serious, are they gonna make everything a cometition? They already made a copetition out off who will get Duckbut, they panted hard.

"I win again, Sakura" Ino said "What are you talking about, my toa enterd the classroom before your's by a centimeter" Sakura said "Are you blind?" they continued to fight, i shooke my head sighting, i hope i'm not gonna be in there team, i looked to my side and saw Naruto with a blush looking at Sakura, 'What does he see in her?' she then looked around straight at us, Naruto blushed more, Sakura began to run at us "Goodmorning Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted while standing up "Get out of my way!" she shouted while pushing Naruto to the side, he faceplanted, i gasped.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" i asked him, helping him up he scratched his head and smiled "Y-yeah, i'm fine" he said, i got mad and turned around "Hey, bubblegum!" she turned to me looking mad "What is it Luna, i don't have time for you!" she said, i clenched my fists, Naruto tried to calm me down, he knew what happens when i get mad "Luna-chan calm down, remember the last time you got mad, we don't want that to happen again!" he said.

-The Hokage stalking them-

"So these are Sasuke Uchiha and Luna Duragon Hatake, this years two number one rookies?" someone asked "That's right" the Hokage said "The survivor's of the Uchiha clan and the Duragon clan" a woman with black hair and red eyes said, the glass bowl moved and it showed Naruto it got the attention of a silver haird jounin with a mask and covered left eye 'Uzumaki Naruto eh?' a lot of other students looked at Luna, all the jounin's eyes in the room including the Hokage's widened as Luna looked at the direction of the glass bowl and smirked.

"C-can she see the glass bowl?!" a man with a cigarette asked still looking at the smirking girl "It seems she can" the Hokage said all eyes on the girl she then waved at them and turned around.

-In the classroom-

That got the attention of a lot of others, they turned to me looking at me waiting for a explanation that will never come, i sighed "Fine, i don't want to get in trouble with the Hokage again" i mutterd looking at the direction of the glass bown the Hokage uses to stalk people i even felt it following me sometimes, but mostly when i'm going to train, so i'm carefull, i rose my hand and waved at the bowl, i turned around Naruto looked confused "Who were you waving at?" he asked i smiled "Nobody, i just streched my hand a little" he first didn't believe me then he looked behind me and got a really mad expression, i sweatdropped he tells me to calm down but he can get mad.

He jumped on the table in front off Duckbut, i loked at them amused, the glared at ecother, all the girl's were glaring at him "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" shouted Bubblegum, i looked back at them and i swear by all that is mighty i saw real lightning between them, they looked as if they were ready to kill "Sasuke-kan just beat him up!" shouted Bubblegum, but they kept glaring at each other.

I smirked 'If someone pushed him right now, they would-' as if on cue a guy moved behind Naruto and pushed him forward i leaned further forward on my table i was now sitting on it, my eyes widened as i looked at them, everything went silent, you could only head mee beginning to laugh "Hahahahhaahahahah!" i laghed as i clenched my stomack, the broke the kiss and began to gag i laughed even louder "Hahahaha, i wish i had a camera! Hahahhahahaha!" i shouted they turned to me and glared, i fell from my table on my head "Owww…" i whined and sat up i looked at them they were smirking at me.

"That's what you get Luna-chan!" shouted Naruto, i kept looking at them as my face turned to weird sight as i kept my laughter concealed, i burst out laughing again ignoring the pain, they looked taken back, then Naruto looked up "I sense danger" he said, i was laughing less and looking around then i saw the danger he was talking about, my eyes narrowed "Naruto… you…" Bubblegum threatened "It's a accident" Naruto tried to save himself i got up not laughing but glaring at them "Your annoiyng" Bubblegum said with a glare, Naruto looked scared.

"Run" i grumbled, he looked at me nodded and began to run, the fangirls ran after him, i jumped high in the air and landed in front off them, i made some handsignes and shouted "Earth style, Earth wall!" as a wall out off earth rose from the ground fangirl's stopped and looked at me with awe but soon got mad "Luna, get out off our way, were going to kill Naryto!" shouted Bubblegum, i smirked and jumped down landing gracefully on front off them.

I loked at them seriously "If you want to kill Naruto-" My serious face was replaced my a wide grin "-you first have to kill me" i said the words with treat but a little crazy, i took a kunai and got in a fighting stance smirking at them Bubblegum looked taken back and a little scared but got her courage back up "Luna, get out of-" before she could finish her sentence i was in front of her in a flash she didn't even see me until it was too late, i was right in front off her, her eyes widened as the other's gasped, i dissapeared again and reappeared behind her, pressing the kunai to her neck.

"Now, what were you saying i sould do?" i asked her with a little laugh, she began to shiver she looked at me from the corner of her eye and gupled i was looking at her with a smile, i let her go and she fell to the ground still trembling, i placed the kunai back in my pouch, the wall began to dissapear back in to the ground, now everyone was looking at me with wide eyes, i looked at them with no expression as i walked off to my seat, i sat down and looked in front off me Naruto walked over to me with a smile "Thank's Luna-chan!" he said, is smiled at him.

-The Hokage still stalking them-

"As usual, Naruto's the center of trouble" the Hokage sighed, all the jounin had weird looks, it was silent as they looked at the glass bowl they all gasped when thy saw Luna jump in the air and land in front off the fangirls she did some hand signs and a wall of earth rose from the ground, there eyes were wide, she then jumped down and took a fighting stance, she lunged at the pink haired girl even the jounin couldn't folow her movements when she appeared in front of the girl the disappeared again, she reappeared behind her and held the kunai to her throat, it was islet in the room, she let the girl go and the girl fell to the ground as did the wall, Luna walked away leaving the whole class including the whole room with the jounin and the Hokage speech less.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5 is done, finaly i have a lot of work to do for next week, damn you school, but only one week and i have a week vacation, then i'm going to upload more, can't wait.

Vote, reed, comment/ review…

BloodyMoonX XD


	6. Chapter 6 The escape of the ropes

It might be a little mushy ;3

Luna P.O.V.

Iruka-sensei walked inside "Everyone sit down!" he shouted, I was sitting next to Naruto, Bubblegum next to him and Duckbut next to her "Starting today you are all official ninja's, but… you are all still new Genin" Iruka-senei said "It will only get harder from here" 'Heh, maybe for them, but not for me' I toughed and smirked. "You all will be in a group of tree, except for one group of fore, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher, my eyes lit up, I know most of the Jounin teacher's.

"I wonder who will be in Sasuke-kun's group?" I turned to my left and saw Ino talking to Bubblegum, I sweatdropped 'Here we go again' "I don't know" Bubblegum replied, they began to glare at ecother, I turned around and toughed 'Hmm, first Naruto, the other one I don't care about as long as it's not Bubblegum or Duckbut I hate fangirl's, if it's Duckbut I will feel bad for him to be in a group with me and Naruto, we will drive him crazy.

"We arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent" I rose a eyebrow "I will now announce the team's" I zoomed out at that point, but I had to listen to my lucky number, 7. "Next, team 7!" I looked up and listened "Uzumaki Naruto…" he looked up "Haruno Sakura…" I smirked, poor Naruto, he then jumped up yelling "Yeah!" while Bubblegum hang her head down saying "I'm doomed!" I laughed "Uchiha Sasuke!" Bubblegum jumped up yelling "Yeah!" while Naruto hang his hed down saying "I'm doomed!" I petted his back "Good luck Naruto" I laughed he glared at me playfully "And Duragon Hatake Luna!" I turned to Iruka-sensei with wide eyes "What?!" I shouted.

Naruto laughed "That's what you get Luna-chan!' he shouted "Nooooo, why with Duckbut and Bubblegum?!" I grabed my head dramatically, Naruto laughed more I turned to him "Hey, were in the same boat baka!" he stopped laughing and hang his head down "Your right, were both doomed" "That's it for the groups!" Iruka-sensei announced we didn't even listen to the rest of the groups, I looked up at Naruto who stood up from his chair "Iruka-sensei! What's a top-student like me in the same group with this guy?!" he shouted I sweatdropped, has he forgotten that he failed all his exams until now?

"Sasuke's grades were one of the highest in this class, and you Naruto had the worst!" Everyone laughed, I smirked "This happens because we want to evenly divide ability's between the groups!" I sighed, guess Bubblegum has low scores "But, Iruka-sensei you said he has _one _of the best score's , then who _has_ the best score's?" Naruto asked, wow guess he can ask good questions "The best in the class was Luna, she has the best scores in all the history of this school and Konoha" everyone looked at me, I smirked.

"You will meet your Jounin teachers this afternoon, you are all dismissed!" the class disappeared I turned to look at Naruto "Hey Naruto, wanna go get some ramen?" I asked "I don't have time for that now, I want to ask Sakura-chan if she wants to go get some ramen sorry Luna-chan!" he shouted while running outside in lightning speed, I looked at the door and blinked. I sighed, guess I'm going to eat alone today, I walked outside the classroom and someone grabbed my wrist making me look back, it was Duckbut.

"Umm,… do you… want to eat lunch with me? We are in the same group now" he stated, I looked at him surprised he didn't look at me, he looked in another direction with a little blush, I smiled at him "Sure!" he looked at me "Do you want one?" he asked as he held out a rice ball, I smiled at him "Sure, thank you" I took one as did he, I took a bite, it tasted very good "Wow, these are really good, did you make them?" I asked him, he looked at another direction "Y-yeah, I did" I giggled "You have to teach me to make these, I made rice balls once but they weren't as good as yours" he turned to me "Sure" I smiled, we ate further not aware of the threat that was behind us.

Ooof me and Duckbut exclaimed as Naruto tackled us both with a shadow clone, he surprised us, then tied us up, but he tied me up double making me unable to move my hand, then he tied up Duckbut, he knew that I can break out very easily "Naruto, what are you doing?!" I shouted at him "Gome Luna-chan, I have to do this!" he said and toke out a piece of sheet, he tied up Duckbut's moth, then he turned to me "Gome" he said again "Naruto-" but he put the sheet and tied it around my mouth, I moved a lot to make him loosen the sheet a little then I pulled my head a little up and in front of me so when he ties it I can wiggle my head out.

He tied me and Duckbut up together so that we were face to face, I looked down to see Duckbut looking at me with a rosen eyebrow, Naruto tied the sheet up but not good enough, he then did some hand signs and turned into Duckbut, I looked at him confused he then jumped out of the window, I turned my head back and looked down, yes down, we were face to face and he tied my mouth up last so he pulled me up and I am now laying on top of Duckbut, we looked in each other's eyes my hair fell down on either side of us, we both got a little blush on our faces and turned around.

I began to wiggle my head, the sheet began to loosen up 'Naruto has a lot to learn' I toughed, as I wiggled my head down, up, left, right to the sides… and it came down I smirked "Mhfgh mff fmfjfj klkdjfk jldsmk!" (Hey, get this thing off of me!) I looked down at Duckbut who tried to talk with the sheet still on but it was muffled "No!" I replied and tried to get the ropes of, but it was harder than I toughed "Mwou han unhahastand hue?" he asked (You can understand me?) "Yes!" I wiggled my hand's it began to hurt, he tied it up a little too hard so I can't use any technique's to get free , he will definitely pay for this, I will get bruses "Hoh homnh?" ( How come?) he asked I looked at him and sighed "When your best friends with Naruto you learn a lot of thing's even some that you don't think are useful" He rose a eyebrow "Hehehngh hhis?" (Even this?) he asked "Yeah even this, but don't ask how I learned to talk muffled" I said as I tried to get the rope off again.

"Heh hihhh ohh, hi hnagffj hajld fkd heh hohes!" (Get these off, I can get us out off the ropes) he said, I looked at him with a painful look the ropes are cutting in my skin "Huu gfahe hufhfje huhdsl fidlls" (You are hurting yourself) I nodded "Fine, I will pull the sheet and you wiggle your head out, ok?" he nodded but gave me a confused look "Hoh djsdl sqjk heu hdukJh?" (How will you do that?) he asked I smirked "Like this" I said as I pulled my head down to him, his eyes widened as a blush crept on both our faces I stopped at the corner of his mouth and bit on the sheet, I pulled it up and nodded at him, he nodded back and wiggled his head as I pushed the sheet to the sides to make it easier.

He pulled his head out of the sheet and I let it go as it fell on his neck, we were both panting, it took quite some energy to do that when you're tied up and laying on someone I dropped my head down next to his, he stiffened "W-what are you doing?" he asked "Resting my head, I held it up in a uncomfortable position, my neck began to hurt" it told him, he relaxed a little "Then let's make it a little more comfortable" he said, and turned us around, now he was laying on top of me.

My eyes were wide he looked down on me, but it was more comfortable, my neck doesn't hurt much "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked stuttering as a blush crept it's way on my face, he smirked "Getting the ropes of" I looked at the other direction "Then hurry up" I murmured" he came closer to me and my eyes widened as I looked at him 'He's not going to do that again is he?' I toughed as I toughed back to the first time he kissed me.

-Flashback-

_Luna P.O.V._

_I took some steps going to hunt, i talked to Duckbutt, he seems to be in a better mood, then someone grabbed my hand making me turn around, it was Duckbutt "Duck-" i was cut of by him pressing his lips against mine, my eyes widened, his were half closed, after a few seconds, i melted into the kiss, my eyes closing and kissing back, then he broke the kiss both breathing hard, i looked at him with a blush he looked at me with a little blush too._

_He came closer i looked at him with wide eyes, is he going to kiss me again? he leaned closer hugging me "Thank you" he whispered in my ear, my heart skipped a beat, i never felt like this but it was a nice feeling, i hugged back then he pulled away going back to his appartment, he looked back at me "Thank you" saying it again than closing the door._

_I looked at the door with wide eyes, my face a thousand shades of red, i stepped closer to his door turning around leaning against it, then sliding down, i looked at the sky, at the full moon i had to go hunt, i sighed silently standing up and heading for the woods._

-End Flashback-

His head came down almost directly as he then leaned his head next to mine resting on my neck "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, I felt a smirk against my neck "Resting my head, it hurt's my neck" he said, I rolled my eyes he used my own reason against me, we were like that for a while, he didn't move I got inpatient and awkward "Are you almost done?" I asked a little blush still on my face, he pulled his head up "Yeah, a while ago" he said I sweat dropped as the ropes fell of "And you tell me now, what have you been doing the whole time?!" I asked him with a huff, he smirked.

"It was quite comfortable, so I enjoyed it while I could" he said, I sweat dropped, he put both his hand's next to my head lifting himself a little and hovering above me, my eyes were wide "Your soft" he said and stood up and rubbed his wrists, I sat up and glared at him "A little help" I grumbled, he looked at me and rose a eyebrow "Can't you stand up on your own?" he asked with a smirk "Naruto tied me up double, I can't get it off and I can't use the technique to untie ropes because I can't move my hand's , he tied it to tight and it's cutting in to them" he dropped his smirk and his eyes softened, he walked over crouching behind me, I leaned forward and he cut the rope with a kunai.

I stood up rubbing my wrists that were now really red, I winced a little, it hurt while I moved my hand's, Duckbutt grabbed my hand's and looked at them I looked at him while he traced the red with his fingers they were cold, my wrists must be really warm now. I pulled them back and he looked at me "You should go to the hospital, it almost drew blood" he advised me, I shook my head "No need to go, I can heal them myself" I told him, he rose a eyebrow, I made some hand signs and healed my wrists, he looked at my hand's the whole time with a little wide eyes studying what I was doing, when I was done I held them up and smiled at him "See" I told him he shook his head.

"Well, I do owe you one, for getting me out of the ropes" I told him, he turned back to me "If you need anything, just ask and I'll help" he tilted his head down his eyes hooded, I gave him a confused look "Anything?" he asked, I nodded and smiled "Anything" he then got closer and looked at me with a serious face but his eyes were soft, he put a hand under my chin and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine, my eyes widened, my hart raced and I soon melted in to the kiss, kissing him back, we stayed like that for a while until we broke up for air.

I looked at him panting a little with a blush, he was also panting with the same blush as me, he looked at me and the moment we made eye contact we blushed 50 shades of red and turned the other direction, it was silent… awkward…. "I-I have to go, I have to make Naruto pay for this and my wrists" I said with a glare at the door as I walked, he rand besides me "I will come too, I want to make him pay as well" he said, I smirked.

We were walking on the road searching for Naruto, as we came closer to someone I saw that it was Bubblegum she looked at Duckbut with a blush "Sasuke-kun! Your such a shy guy!" I looked at her confused but we just walked past her "Are you emotionally prepared?! I am!" she asked 'What the hell was she talking about?' I toughed "W-wait!" she said, we stopped and turned to look at her "Where is Naruto?" Duckbut asked "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto and why are you with her?!" she asked glaring at me I rose a eyebrow unimpressed.

"All he does is pick quarrels with you and she is in the way of our love!" she said, I narrowed my eyes" It's probably because he's had such an irregular childhood" I was still looking at her "Oh yeah! You know he doesn't have parent's right?! And that she's adopted!" I glared at her "They always doing selfish things-" I clenched my fists "-my parents would scold me if I do such thing's" now my fist's were shaking, my glare intensified and my eyes narrowed.

"If your alone… your parent's won't get mad at you and if your adopted your fake father probably thinks' you aren't worth his attention and doesn't pay any attention to you at all, I never even saw her fatherpic her up from school" I was at the verge of killing her "That's why they do selfish thing's!" I stopped shaking my anger was bottled up in me ready to explode "The solitude…" Duckbut said "What?" Bubblegum asked "You can't even compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you" he was so calm "What's the matter?" she asked "Your annoying" he said, she looked a little taken back, I walked to her standing in front of her with hooded eyes she looked at me a little scared as I looked up at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you think it may be easy to live alone or feel alone, yes I was adopted I have a adoptive father that I call dad and not a fake father, he took care of me, even if I was not alone, it isn't the same feeling as with my mother" I growled, she toke a step back "I only see my father at dinner and when he has a day of to train with him he has a lot of missions, at night I'm all alone training, I feel alone all the time, nobody understands me, nobody understands how it feels to lose your mother and your clan, to see you family die in front of you-" she gasped "-to not be able to do anything to help them, to at least save someone, it still hurts, I still see them being killed in front of me, and you say we do selfish things, I do those things for a reason so does Naruto, you don't have right to say what you just said, I would rather have both parents with me scolding me, to get home and bee greeted, to have both parent's to talk to, to have one of them get me from school to praise me, to train me, to love me like their daughter. You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know the pain we went through!" I shouted, my voice got louder and louder, but I was not crying I held them in, she isn't worth it.

I rose my arm, and swung it down on her but a hand stopped me, I looked down at the ground "Don't, she isn't worth it" Duckbut said, I relaxed my arm, he let go, I walked past them to a tree, send chakre to my fist and tit a tree making it break in half and fall backwards, I heard a gasp, I turned around and walked past her "Let's go, we have to find Naruto" I said silently as I walked pas Duckbut, he nodded and we left.

We were walking in silence, I felt Naruto's chakra at the toilet's and stopped at the door and leaned against the wall, Duckbut stopped turning to me and rose a eyebrow "Naruto is in the toilet, I can feel his chakra" is said, he nodded and leaned next to me, it was silent as I got an idea "Duckbut?" I asked he turned to me "Hm?" he asked, wow no 'Hn' from him so far, I smirked "Let's make some kind of stance, when Naruto walks out we scare him first and then beat him up?" I asked, he smirked and nodded.

-Waiting for Naruto-

The door burst open and Naruto ran outside I hid behind Duckbut making sure he doesn't see me, Naruto stopped "Naruto…" grumbled Duckbut, I smirked Naruto took some steps back "You can't defeate me, not without Luna-chan, ah ha!" he said as I made myself visible, stepping out from behind Duckbut back against back, I looked over my shoulder a little at Naruto "What was that about me?" I asked with a smirk, Duckbut also had a smirk on his face, Naruto took some steps back but got his courage again "I will defeat you!" he shouted, I took a fighting stance and got ready, Duckbut… not so much.

He came flying down on us then they all clenched there stomach's and landed in front of us I rose a eyebrow "My stomach's hurting again…" all 5 Naruto's said, we both looked at them weird at they ran back to the toilet and fought to go in first we watched them for a while "How stupid" said Duckbut turning to me "Wanna go do something ells?" he asked, I sighed and nodded "Sure" we walked away leaving the bickering Naruto's for themselves.

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6 finished, wow 2 chapters in two days, I laughed a lot while watching the episode again

Reed, vote, comment/review,… I like to get those they make my day, I smile when I see that someone liked my story :3

BloodyMoonX XD


	7. Chapter 7 Dad's my sensei, Yeah!

Luna P.O.V.

Me, Naruto, Bubblegum and Duckbut were in the classroom waiting for our Jounin teacher. I was laying on the table, my hair spread across the table a little hanging over the edge, my arms behind my head, Duckbut was sitting on a chair at the same table plying with my hair, I giggled as I grabbed my head "That tickles" I giggled more, he smirked and began to play with my hair more.

I grabbed my head and giggled more "Stop, it kittles hihi" I looked to my left to see Bubblegum glaring at me "Oi Bubblegum, stop glaring it's going on my nerves" I said "Then stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" I sweat dropped 'She seriously thinks' I'm going to fall for him?' "He's late" Naruto whined, we looked at him as he was looking outside the door.

"Naruto why don't you sit down?" Bubblegum said "But why is he the only one that's late, all the other team's already left with their sensei 's and Iruka-sensei already left!" he whined " "Heh, I could swear it's like were waiting for my dad" I said and smiled "How come?" Duckbutt asked, I turned to him "Because, he's always late, I have to tell him to be at a appointment 3 hours earlier so he's not there on time" he chuckled .

We heard a chair being dragged to the door, we looked at Naruto who was setting up a eraser on the door, I smiled "What are you doing Naruto?!" Bubblegum asked/shouted he was laughing sheepishly "It's his fault for being late" he simply said "Geez, it's your own fault if you're in trouble" Bubblegum said but I could swear I saw some excitement in her eyes.

"Hn, a Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that" Duckbut said "Yeah, Naruto your so stupid!" Bubblegum said, I narrowed my eyes "Let's make a bet then" I said, they turned to look at me "If I win you will treat me to ramen and if you win, I will stay away from your Sasike-kun!" I said with a high pitched voice, she glared at me "Deal!" she shouted, I smirked.

The door slid open, we all looked at the door, I saw very familiar silver hair, and the eraser fell on the head of my dad and on the ground ...I was silent, I smirked "Hahahahahaha! He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto shouted "I'm sory sensei, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" Bubblegum said, my smirk widened and I turned to Bubblegum "Told you and don't try to change the subject, now you have to treat me to some ramen, I hope you have enough money, because I have a big appetite" I laughed, she hung her head muttering a 'Damn' I turned to dad "Hey dad, you ok?" I asked, the all looked at me with wide eyes.

Dad picked the eraser up and looked at it, he then looked at us "Hmmmm, how should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are…" we all looked at him "I hate you" he said, we all looked depressed "Except for Luna" he added, I perked up "Hah, he only likes me, I like you too dad!" I said happily, dad sweat dropped "Luna, did you just bet on me?" he asked, I looked at him nervously "Hee hee hee, but I won!" I said, he sighed.

"Let's just go to the rooftop" he sighed and walked out off the class to the rooftop, I followed but saw that the rest wasn't following, I ran back to the classroom and looked inside "Hey, lazybones, the roof in up, up, up, UP!" I said while pointing up to the sky, to the roof, they sweat dropped "We know, Luna-chan" Naruto said and we made our way to the roof.

-On the rooftop- (My school should really have a Anime rooftop, I would be there all the time!)

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourself" dad said while leaning on the fence. We were sitting on the ground, Naruto, to his left Bubblegum, Duckbut to her left and me to his left, but he was sitting really close to me. "Introduce ourselves? What sould we say?" Bubblegum asked, I rolled my eyes "Ummm, I don't know, who you are maybe?" I asked her with a smile, she glared at me "What you like, hate, dreams, hobbies. Something like that." dad said, then Naruto spoke up "Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei?"

"Me?" dad asked, I smiled, I knew what this is going to be, I leaned back on my hands "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…. I have a few hobbies." I sweat dropped, I heard it a thousand time's and I can never understand him, Bubblegum turned to us "All we found out is his name" she whispered so only we hear it, Naruto nodded "Yeah" I smirked "Now it's your turn." Ha said and we all looked at him.

3 Person P.O.V.

"You first orange" Kakasi said pointing to Naruto, Luna smiled and turned to Naruto "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me and Luna-chan even more, and I like my best friend Luna-chan" Luna smiled at him as he turned to look at her and smiled too. "I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after putting the hot water in the cup, my hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens!", 'that is so true, I once coughed him with ten different tastes of ramen, he put them up from the best to good, there is no bad ramen for Naruto' toughed Luna.

"And my dream is to become greater than all the hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!" Naruto finished, Luna smiled at him "You will become the best Hokage one day!" Luna said as Naruto smiled at her "Okay, next you pinky!" Kakashi said and pointed at the pinkete 'Oh mother' toughed Luna "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… Well the person I like is …*looks at Sasuke and squeaked a little* My hobby is… *Looks at Sasuke and quakes' again* Well…my dream is to… *Looks at Sasuke again and squeaks really loud*" Luna sweat dropped "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked "Naruto!" Sasuka shouted, Naruto looked hurt.

"Girl's at this age must be more interested in boy's that ninja training" Kakashi murmured while Luna pointed a finger at him "Hey, don't put me in the same boat as Bubblegum!" She shouted, pointing my finger at Saskura when she said her name, Sakura glared at her as she smirked "You with the dark aura, it's your turn" Kakashi said, they all looked at Sasuke "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are many things that I hate and not a lot of things that I like, exept Luna" he then murmured the last part that Luna couldn't hear, but Naruto heard him, his eyes widened a little and he glared at Sasuke, Luna gave him a questioning look"-Also I have a ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream." Luna looked at him seriously, She knew what he was getting at.

"The revival of my clan *he glanced at Luna and got a little blush on his cheeks, her eyes widened and she also got a blush*", "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Naruto while jumping up and pointing a finger at Sasuke "You just glanced at Luna-chan when you said that!" Naruto shouted, Luna looked away as red as a tomato, she got a bad feeling and looked at her dad, her sweat dropped. Kakashi was glaring at Sasuke, She looked at Sakura who was glaring at her, she sighed "Naruto sit down and let him finish" Kakashi said as calm as he could but he was still glaring at Sasuke.

"*cought* and to… kill a certain man" he finished, It was silent, Luna looked at him with sad eyes, she know exactly who he wants to kill, Naruto wasn't glaring at Sasuke anymore, he looked rather scared, Luna turned to look at her father giving him the go-on-before-something-bad-happens look, he nodded "Last but definitely not least, Luna" Kakashi said, she smiled.

"My name is Duragon Hatake Luna, my likes are training, Pakkun, going to Ichiraku's with Naruto, havng fun and train… wait didn't I say thay already?" She asked, they all nodded "Hee hee hee, my dislikes are Bubblegum and her followers, they annoy me." Saskura glared at her, Luna smirked at Sakura "And my dream…*Luna hung my head down making sure they didn't see my eyes* heh * she smiled a deceiving smile* guess it's the same as Duckbut, to kill a certain man, the one who destroyed yet began my life, It doesn't matter to me what he does, he's going to die, and by my hand's, I won't be satisfied until I'm covered in his blood." as she said the last part she looked up and smiled wickedly at them, Kakashi narrowed his eyes, it was silent again.

'She's like Sasuke, I'm worried that she won't follow the wrong path' Kakashi toughed 'Luna-chan, why have you never told me this, I'm your best friend… but I guess if it hurts you this much, I wouldn't tell anyone ells either' toughed Naruto 'So she wants to kill the person who killed her clan, she's the same as me, she also wants revenge' toughed Sasuke 'Luna… I never knew how much it affected her, and I scolded her not knowing what she went through… I sould appologize' toughed Sakura.

Luna P.O.V.

They all looked at me with wide eyes even Duckbut "Well, you all have unique personalities I like that, were going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Dad changed the subject fast, now I was looking up at the sky with no emotion "Hah, what kind of mission is that sir?" Naruto asked, I could hear them but I didn't look at them "First we will do something the five of us can do" dad said "What? What? What? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously "Survival training" he simply said "Survival training?" Naruto asked, I sighed looking at Duckbut because I could feel him stare at me.

When he saw me look he looked at dad again, as did I "Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy" she asked, I sighed "Because this is no ordinary training Bubblegum" I deadpanned, they looked at me while Bubblegum glared at me "Luna's right, this is no ordinary training" dad repeated "Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked dad laughed and I smirked "What's so funny sensei?" asked Bubblegum "Well, if I say this I'm sure you three are going to be surprised" he said "Three? But there are four of us" Naruto said.

"Well, Luna already knows what I mean, she knows too much for her own good" he said looking at me, I smiled at him and laughed sheepishly "Hee hee hee, I got a lot of time to spare" I said, he sighed. He looked at us with a dangerous look "Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 19 will be send back to the academy, in other word's the training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%" dad said, Naruto looked shocked, Bubblegum looked gloomy, Duckbut looked …the same he always does and I looked …exited.

"See, you three are surprised, and ummm … Luna looks …exited" he said pointing at them and sighting when he saw me "No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?!" Naruto asked "That? It's just to pick out those who are qualified to become Genin" dad replied "What?!" Naruto shouted "Anyway, I'm to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the train grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 5 A.M.!" it was silent "Oh, I forgot-" I sweat dropped"- don't eat breakfast" he said, I smirked "You're going to throw up" everyone looked at him with fear 'Heh, he does it every time' "Anyway, Luna who's cooking tonight?" he asked out of nowhere, everyone sweat dropped, I shivered "I'm cooking, the last time you tried to cooked you blew up the kitchen, and the things you could cook got me sick for a week" I shivered, he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "Gome" he said, I sighed "Don't you have to be somewhere?" I asked, his eyes widened a little I sweat dropped "I have to go, bye" he said, and 'Poof!' he was gone.

I sighed 'He's so troublesome' wow I'm having to many Shika moments, i then remembered something and smirked, I turned to look at Bubblegum "Heh, Bubblegum, did you forget our bet?" I asked her, she stiffened and turned to me with a forced smile, I grinned at her "What are you talking about Luna-chan?" she asked, I stood up, walked to her and bend down in front of her with a wide grin "You lost our bet, you have to treat me to some ramen!" I said, she gulped and gave up, she nodded, heh "Let's go, anybody with us?" I asked and looked at Naruto and Duckbut.

Sakura P.O.V.

Luna invited us to ramen, well I have to pay for her ramen, but she talks to me like nothing happened, she doesn't even look mad "Ummm, Luna?" I asked, she turned to me "What's up?" she asked, I looked at the ground, she walked over to me and put a hand on my back "Are you alright?" she asked, I shook my head "I'm sorry" I mumbled "I'm sorry for saying those things about you and Naruto, I should have never said such cruel thing's, I had no right to say them, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean them, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry…" I mumbled while tears were threatening to run down my face. Then someone hugged me, I looked to my side and saw that it was Luna, she hugged me, I hesitated but hugged her back.

"It's ok, you don't have to cry" she whispered to comfort me, that only made more tears rune down my face "You didn't know, but you should still have because out of us 4 you are the only one with parent's, well I have dad but it isn't the same, you couldn't think of it, you aren't used to such stuff, you were right you didn't have the right to say that, but I'm glad that you saw that it was a mistake and that you're sorry, so it's ok, but you shouldn't only apologize to me" she said, and leaned back, she turned around and I saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun looking at us, Naruto looked worried.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" he asked, i shook my head and took some steps forward "I'm sory, I shouldn't have said all those terrible things about you three, I'm really sorry and it will never happed agiain" I apologized to them, Naruto looked confused "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, Luna giggled, I looked at Sasuke-kun, he looked at me and then turned away "Hn" he said "I think that means 'It's ok' " Luna said standing next to him with a risen eyebrow, he looked at her and nodded, I smiled.

"What are you guy's talking about?!" Naruto asked, Luna giggled again and put a hand on his shoulder "Nothing Naruto, nothing" 'I guess it's better to not let him know' I toughed "Come on, guy's were going to go eat Ramen, don't think I forgot about the bet all because you had a whole sorry speech" I sweat dropped, I forgot about the bet, I shook my head, she smiled.

"Yeah, ramen!" shouted Naruto, Luna looked at Sasuke-kun he nodded she smiled and walked over to the railing "Let's have a race, it's going to take a while until were at the ramen shop, so I'm giving you a head up!" She said looking back at us. Naruto got in position to start, Sasuke-kun next to him, Luna raised her hand in the air "Ready….Set….Go!" they running off, Luna grinned and turned back to me "Go! Bubblegum, you're going to lose" she said, i looked at her with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's fine" she said, I looked at her with wide eyes, she never called me Sakura, she saw the look on my face and grinned "Don't get used to it, it's only this once because I'm serious" she told me, I smiled at her "Go! Bubblegum, Go, your going to be last!" she shouted, I jumped a little and began to run to the ramen shop, smiling.

Luna P.O.V.

I smiled looking at the running Bubblegum, heh she apologized, I looked up at the sky, the cloud's moving with the wind, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes enjoying the nice weather and the breeze blowing by, my eyes shot open "Damn!" I shouted jumping over the railing running at the direction of the Ramen shop, I gave them too much time, I ran for my life and still won by far, heh.

Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

Hello, everybody, thank you for reviewing, I'm a bit late but I'm going to start thanking people.

I'm not the brightest mine but I do have my moment's so you have been warned.

I want to than Gaaralover2247 for being the first to review, I want to than XxanimeaddictxX for being the second to review, thank you two so much, it means a lot to me and it makes me happy

Let's get you all to review;

Question; Witch off all the awesome anime's is your favorite?

Reed, vote, comment/ review,…

BloodyMoonX XD


	8. Chapter 8 The Test! Part 1

Luna P.O.V.

The night passed by fast, it was still dark but I had to go shower, I went home took a shower, ate breakfast 'Heh, you won't fool me dad', took my ninja equipment and my sword, yes my sword I found it on my bet after I passed the exam to become a Genin, there was a letter from my real father, he said that he was proud of me and that the sword was specially made for me, it had my chakra in it, so it can only be used to its fullest potential by me.

I went back to the training grounds and sat down at a tree, it got lonely and boring quite fast, I bit my finger and made some hand sighs "Summoning jutsu!" I shouted 'Pooff!' I smiled at the little dragon in front of me "Luna-sama!" little Rio shouted tackle-hugging me, I laughed and hugged him back , he was one of the younger dragons I could summon, he was completely red with dark red at the end of his tail, head, and the spiked that go over his head to the tip of his tail, he is specialized in fire and he's really warm.

"Hey, Rio how have you been, are the other dragons nice to you?" I asked him, he nodded "Yeah, they even toughed me some new jutsus and moves!" he shouted, I smiled he sometimes reminds me of Naruto, he's also really hyper but has his calm moments. "That's great, if you get strong enough I will begin summoning you to fight with me" I told him, his eyes had stars in them as he smiled a dragon smile, but sometimes it looks weird.

I leaned on the tree holding him in my arms, he snuggled up to me, I love to hug him, he's warm, cute, and I like to talk with him, I think he also enjoyed the time we spent together, I love all my dragons but Rio has a special place in my heart, I looked up and began humming a song, he looked up at me "Will you sing for me Luna-sama?" he asked, I looked down at him and smiled.

"I had a way then  
losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
but the queen has been overthrown  
and i'm not sleeping now  
the dark is too hard to beat  
and i'm not keeping up  
the strength I need to push me

you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone  
and so I tell myself that i'll be strong  
and dreaming when theyre gone  
cuz theyre calling, calling, calling me home  
calling, calling, calling home  
you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone

noises, I play within my head  
touch my own skin  
and hope they'll still be there  
and i think back to when  
my brother and my sister slept  
in another place  
the only time I feel safe

you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone  
and so i tell myself that i'll be strong  
and dreaming when theyre gone  
cuz theyre calling, calling, calling me home  
calling, calling, calling home  
you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone

lights, lights (x14)

you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone  
and so i tell myself that i'll be strong  
and dreaming when theyre gone  
cuz theyre calling, calling, calling me home  
calling, calling, calling home  
you show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
you shine them when im alone

home, home  
(lights, lights, lights)..."

I finished the song looking up at the rising sun "Beautiful as always Luna-sama" Rio said, I smiled down at him "Thank you Rio" he smiled back "You have a beautiful voice" someone said, I looked up and saw Duckbut looking at me 'When did he get here?' I asked myself "T-thank you" I said, looking away, he didn't say anything, I looked back to see him glaring at Rio, i looked down to see Rio glaring back at him, I sweat dropped.

"Stop glaring at each other!" I told them, they huffed and looked away, I sighed "Duckbut this is Rio, Rio this is Duckbut" I introduced them, Duckbut turned back to me glaring playfully, I smiled innocently "My name is Sasuke!" he huffed, I giggled "I like Duckbut more" Rio said, I smiled down at him "Me too!" I shouted "And duck is yummy!" he shouted looking at Duckbut and licking his lips, Duckbut blinked ant took some steps back.

"I have to go Luna-sama, I'll see you another time" Rio said and 'Poof' he was gone, I stood up and stretched, I sensed a chakra coming and looked to see Bubblegum looking extreamely sleepy I smirked "Hey Bubblegum, Goodmorning!" I shouted and received glares from Duckbut and Bubblegum "Luna, for Kamis sake, shut up!" she shouted back, receiving a glare from Duckbut, she winced "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" she said.

After a while Naruto came too looking like a walking zombie, he then fell face planting the ground, I laughed, I looked at them and smiled "Now, now, guy's we still have tree hours to go" I told them, they looked at me confused "What are you talking about?" Bubblegum asked, I smiled at her "Dad's going to be late, wanna bet that he's going to be late?" I asked with a deceiving grin, all three of them shook their heads, I pouted "You guys are no fun!".

"Why is he so late?!" Naruto whined five minutes after he came, I sighed "He's probably reading that pervi book of his" as I said that everybody shivered but I shivered the most, I made a disgusted face "What's wrong Luna-chan?" Naruto asked, I looked at him "You have to promise me something Naruto, do never, I repeat never read that book!" I told him seriously, he gulped "Why?" he asked "Is it that bad?" I shivered "You don't know the half of it!" I told him remembering the day my innocence was taken.

-Flash back-

I ran home after school, me, dad, guy-sansei and the other Jounin's were going to train, dad wanted to take me with him because I was strong and he alone, fighting against me, he knew he will lose, I ran up the stairs bursting through the door "I'm home-oof!" I bumped into someone and fell back with a thud. I heard another 'thud' and groaning, then something fell on my head, I opened my eyes and blinked to see better, I crocked my head to the side confused, I read what it said.

That was the biggest mistake of my life, my face heated up, my eyes widened, I gasped and screamed "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I threw the book away, looking at it in horror, I crawled to the corner of the room, put my knees to my chest and rocked forward, backward, forward, backward,… I looked up and saw dad picking up the book, I pointed at it "Don't! That thing is pure evil! I'm scarred for life! How can you read that thing!" I shouted, dad looked at me "You were never suppose to read the book" he sighed.

I gulped with tears in my eyes "My innocence is take away from me! I will never be pure again!" I screamed on my knees and and hands on the ground too, very dramatically, he sighed "Let's just go training" I looked up at him "Haiii!" i shouted, he sweat dropped "You got over it fast" he commented I shivered "No I didn't I try to forget it, but that will never happen, those words are now burned in my brain and I can't get the image out of my head!" he shook his head walking past me "Let's go" I nodded shivered again and ran after him.

-End Flash back-

I shivered at the thought, the others shivered too "I can't believe you survived that!" Naruto shouted, I nodded "W-well, what did it say?" he asked a little embarrassed, I gave him the You-seriously-asking-me-that-? look, Duckbt and bubblegum looked at him the same way, I took him by his shouders and began to shake him "Naruto, don't fall in the darkness!" I shouted.

"Hi guys, Good mooring" we looked at dad "You're late!" Naruto and Bubblegum shouted, while me and Duckbut stayed silent, I rose a eyebrow "You will never learn will you?" I asked him, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "A black cat crossed my path… so… " they glared at him "*cought* Let's move on…" he said walking to a log and set a alarm clock on it "Alarm set at 12 P.M." he took three belles "The mission is to get one of these belles from me, whoever can't will have no lunch-" What?!" Naruto shouted "-I'm going to tie you up there and eat lunch in front of you" he finished.

I laughed as everybody's stomach began to growl they looked not happy "So that's why he said not to eat breakfast" they said "But wait, why are there only tree belles?" Bubblegum asked, I rolled my eyes "So at least one will be tied to the log, that person will fail, because he failed to complete the mission, that person will go back to the academy it might me one or all four" they looked determined and serious as did I "You can use all the weapon's you have, but you won't be able to get these if you don't have the will to kill me" he finished, I smirked "But sensei, that's too dangerous!" Bubblegum shouted "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge a eraser!" Naruto shouted, I giggled.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more, just ignore the guy with the lowest score, the class clown" dad said, Naruto looked at him furious "Were going to start after I say 'Start'" Naruto attacked him, I smirked, dad got a hold of his hand spun it around him and pointed the kunai to his head, everybody looked stunned "Don't get so hasty I didn't say 'start' yet" dad said and let him go "But it looks like you have the will to kill me now, I think I'm beginning to like you four, were going to start" he said, I got in position "Ready… Start!" he shouted.

I disappeared without a trace, I'm going to fight seriously, I appeared in a tree hiding my chakra, I looked around to see Bubblegum hiding in bushes and Duckbut in a tree on the other side of the training ground, but… where is Naruto? I sweat dropped "Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto shouted "Idiot" I mumbled silently "Aren't you a little weird compared to the other's?" dad asked 'You have no idea' I toughed "What's weird is your hairstyle!" shouted Naruto, I stiffened a laugh.

Naruto attacked, dad put his hand in his pocket, my eyes narrowed, he isn't going to… "Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu, I'll teach you that first" dad said, I almost fell from the tree when I saw what dad took out of his pocket, his pervi book, I shivered "What's the matter? Come and get me" dad said "But … why did you… take out a book?" Naruto asked "Why? I got curious as how the story is going to develop, don't worry it's the same weather I read this or not" Naruto got furious "I'm going to pound you to the ground!" He shouted.

Dad dodged his attacks, then Naruto stopped with his fist in the air "Huh?" he asked, dad was crouching behind him 'uh hu' I toughed, he had the tiger hand sign "A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times. Idiot." I sighed "Naruto run! You're going to die!" Bubblebm shouted, Naruto looked at her confused "Your too late" dad said, Naruto looked behind him at dad "Hiden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art!" dad swung the tiger seal at Naruto poking it in his… ummm… moving on… Naruto looked pained at first then relaxed "A thousand years of pain!" dad shouted sending Naruto flying in to a river, I face palmed 'And this is my father' I toughed.

Dad took his book and began to reed again, I sweat dropped 'Lucky me, he can't cook' I toughed, I looked at the river Naruto fell in, two shuriken came flying out f the water, dad caught them in the middle with his fingers, they were still rolling 'Show of' I toughed, Naruto came out of the water coughing "What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon" dad said "I already know!" "You said you're going to exceed all the Hokage's, but you're actions say otherwise" *Rumbling stomach* "Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!" he shouted, then I heard more rumbling from two other directions, I giggled.

"I was just off guard a while ago!" Naruto shouted "Damn it, I'm hungry… But I have to get a bell no matter what, I can't fail… I can't fail at a place like this no matter what! I'm going to become a ninja!" he shouted as multiple Naruto's appeared out of the water "This is my best technique the mass shadow clone replication!" Naruto shouted I sighed 'Naruto, you don't tell the enemy your best move' I toughed, he attacked dad, I rose a eyebrow, he lowered his guard, a Naruto grabbed him from behind "A ninja shouldn't let a enemy get him from behind, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, he then told dad what he did to get to him.

Woow, Naruto does have brain, I toughed he only had a bowl of ramen in his head, he attacked dad but it then dad turned into another Naruto, he head butted himself, I smirked 'Replication jutsu' Naruto looked confused "You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed didn't you!" he shouted, I blinked 'I take what I said about Naruto having a brain back' I toughed as he began to fight himself 'poof' and there was only one Naruto left and he looks pretty beaten up.

He then looked at a bell that was on the ground "A bell?!" he shouted 'Idiot, that's too obvious' I toughed "He must have been in a hurry and dropped the bell!" Naruto said, he went to the bell, bend down and tried to take the bell, then the trap activated and Naruto was hanging upside down in the tree, he still tried to get the bell.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully, that's why it was used to you disadvantage" dad said taking the bell "And… don't fall for a obvious trap. Stupid. Ninja's need to think beyond the normal" he told Naruto "I already know that!" Naruto shouted "I'm telling you this, because you don't …get it?" he asked him, I rose a eyebrow when a few shuriken and kunai stabbed dad, Naruto looked terrified "He got hit! Sasuke you over did it!" he shouted, I smirked.

He gave his hiding spot away, dad fell to the ground and turned into a log, he was gone, I felt Duckbut's chakra getting further away as did dad's, I jumped down and ran to Naruto, he looked at me and smiled "Luna-chan, you came to help me!" he shouted, I smiled "Yeah, but you got to watch out for the second trap" I told him, he looked at me confuse "There is no other trap" he told me, I jumped up on the tree and on the branch, I took kunai and cut the rope, he landed on the ground.

"See, there is not second trap-woah!" he shouted as the second trap activated, he was hanging upside down again, I rose a eyebrow "Hee hee hee, there was a second trap" he said laughing sheepisly, I sighed and cut the rope again, he landed again and looked around "Don't worry Naruto there is no third trap" I said jumping down in front of him, he smiled "Naruto, let's work together, that way we can-" but I got interrupted "No time Luna-chan, I got to get a bell, see you at noon!" he shouted, running away, I blinked and sighed.

I heard a scream, I sighted, it was Bubblegum, then another scream was heard 'Dad over did it' I toughed as I ran at the scream, I passed some bushed and found Bubblegum laying on the ground unconscious, I walked over to her, I crouched down "Bubblegum, wake up, Bubblegum!" I shouted, she didn't want to wake up, I sighed, then a glowing bulb appeared on my head I leaned down to her ear "Sakura, get up, Sasuke wants' to ask you out on a date" as I said that she bolted up and head butted me, I fell backwards on the ground clenching my head "Owww…" I whined.

"What was that for?!" I shouted, she glared at me then she looked horrified "Whare is Sasuke-kun?! He was dying! Where is he?!" she shacked me "Bubblegum, Duckbut isn't dying and dad put you under a Genjutsu!" I shouted she stopped shaking me "Bubblegum, let's work together, that way we can-" I got interrupted again "No, I will not work with you, I'm looking for Sasuke-kun!" she shouted running away, I blinked and sighed "What a great team I have" I said sarcasm dripping from every word, walking at the direction I felt dad's chakra, I heard another scream, I sighed 'There we go again' I passed some bushes and blinked, Bubblegum way laying on the ground, Duckbut was in the ground only his head was visible.

"Please don't faint like Sakura" he said, I shook my head and burst out laughing "Hahaha, you're lucky she fainted and didn't take advantage of the situation to kiss you or do worse" I said, then me and Duckbut shivered "She would definitely do something" I said, I looked at him "Need some help?" I asked, he looked away with a blush "Y-yeah" I smiled and walked over to him I made some hand sighs "Earth style: Earth Flow River!" I shouted, the ground Duckbut was in transformed into mud, I extended my hand and took his hand and pulled him out of the ground, holding us both up by sending chakra to my feet, I released the jutsu and the earth turned back.

Duckbut looked stunned "How did you do that?" he asked, I smiled at him "I know a lot of jutsus" we stayed like this "Umm, you can let go now, the ground is safe, you won't get sucked in it" I said, he blinked and looked down, he was holding my hand, he blushed and looked away "S-sorry" he said, I smiled "It's fine, but your still holding my hand" he looked like a tomato right now, this time he did let go of my hand. "Duckbutt, let's work together, that way we can-" I got interrupted a third time "No, I will get a bell alone, I don't need anybody's help" he said and ran away, I sighted, Bubblegum woke up.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?! I have o find him, he was a talking head! Where is he?!" she shouted running away, I blinked "Your team is quite interesting, aren't they?" dad asked, I shook my head "They don't think, they can't even see the whole point of the exercise" I told him "So you going to fight alone?" he asked, I nodded "I already asked them all, they don't listen, even my best friend doesn't listen" I turned around facing dad, he put his book away and turned to me "Let's go!".

Chapter 8 finished, the test was originally 6000 words but I cut it in 2 chapters, you guy's will be a lot happier with 2 instead of one XD

I do not own Naruto

Music that Luna sang is Lights by Ellie Goulding

I do not own the song, I like it tough

Question; Who is your favorite Naruto male character and why?

Reed, vote, comment/ review

BloodyMoonX XD


	9. Chapter 9 The Test! part 2

Luna P.O.V.

We were standing across from another "I'm going serious on you, don't let your guard down like you did with Naruto, I never toughed you will be almost tricked by Naruto" I told him, he sighed "I know, you are different from the other three, you're on a whole different level" he said, I smirked and disappeared, I reappeared behind him, swinging my leg at him, he coughed my leg, I swung my other leg at him, he coughed it too, I bend backwards, I put my hands on the ground swinging my legs backwards taking him with me, he landed on his back with a 'thud'.

I jumped away took a kunai and threw it at him, he 'pooofed' away, I spun around blocking his leg, leaning on his leg, I jumped up, my hands on his leg, and my foot hitting his head, I landed besides him, and jumped away avoiding a punch I stood up looking at dad, he rubbed his head "Sometimes I wished that you wouldn't fight seriously with me" he said, I giggled "I'm not even using jutsus" I said, he sweat dropped "Lucky" he mumbled.

I pulled a scroll out of my weapon pouch, opening it, I 'poof' and the sword appeared in front of me, it was bigger than I was but it was light and easy to wield, dad's eye widened "W-where did you get that?" he asked, I smirked "It was a present for passing the exam!" I said as I ran at him, I send a little chakra to the sword to make the hit stronger, I swung the sword at him, he jumped away and I hit the ground with a loud 'Boom' sound, the earth on that spot… let's say that that dent is going to be there for a while, I jumped up at him, his eye widened, we clashed kunai and sword, dodging each other for a while.

I looked up 'I don't have much time' I toughed, I made some hand signs while he wasn't looking, a shadow clone was fighting while I was hiding behind a tree, I let the clone get caught "Heh, even you can get coughed" dad said, he seemed to be proud of himself, catching me off guard "Not really" I said as the clone 'Poofed' away and I appeared next to him, he looked chocked, I grabbed the bells made some hand signs to make fake bells, I hit the real ones in my pouch, he moved to the side and I 'missed' the bells, I looked behind me at dad "Damn" I mumbled.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin nnggg!

I looked at the direction of the bell "Heh, time's up" dad said and 'poofed' away, I smirked walking to the alarm clock, I got closer and saw Naruto tied up to the log, Duckbut and Bubblegum were sitting on the ground looking at me, dad was sitting on top of the log "Did anyone get the bells?" I asked they all shook their heads "That's great!" I shouted, they all looked at me questioning, I pulled the bells out of my pouch, everybody's eyes widened "How did you?!" dad asked, looking at his belles as they 'poofed' away "You let your guard down" I told him, he sighed.

"Here!" I said, throwing the bells at Duckbut and Bubblegum, I walked over to Naruto and tied the bell to the side of his headband, so the bell was hanging besides his face, I giggled "But what about you Luna-chan?" Naruto asked, I smiled at him "I don't care, you guys are my team, and I broke records in the academy I will be out of the there in no time!" I shouted happily, he looked down, I put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about me, you have to become Hokage, did you forget about that?" I asked him, he looked at me, I smiled at him.

I turned to dad "Heh, time to get send back to the academy!" I said with a determined smile, he looked at me and sighted and tied me up on the log, my feet were hanging from the ground "Woow, I feel small with my feet dangling above the ground" I said with a smile, they all looked at me.

Brouwruownrowhforrrr

I looked up at everybody and giggled as the all had blushes of their feces "Your stomachs are growling eh?" dad asked "Heh, I ate breakfast" I told him as my stomach began to growl too "Traitor" I mumbled, they sweat dropped "By the way, about the results of this training, none of you need to return to the Ninja Academy" he said, I narrowed my eyes, Naruto looked happy "What? But, all I did was faint. Was that ok?" Bubblegum asked, I sweat dropped and Duckbut was smirking as Naruto and Bubblegum were cheering "Does that mean even Luna-chan…" Naruto began "Yeah, you four… should quit being ninja's" dad finished.

Naruto and Bubblegum stopped cheering and looked at dad, they both looked terrified and Duckbutt looked ready to kill "Quit being ninja's?! What do you mean?! Fine, we couldn't get a bell, but Luna-chan gave us her bells, but why do you have to say we all have to quit?!" Naruto shouted "It's because you four are still kids who don't deserve to be ninja's" dad said simply, Duckbut attacked him, in less than a second Duckbutt was on the ground with dad sitting on him.

"See? You are all just kids!" dad said, I was silent, they need this lecture "Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" shouted Bubblegum "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" they all looked at him choked "Why do you think were training by braking up into groups?" dad asked "What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked "In other words, you tree don't understand the answer to of this test" dad concluded "The answer?" Naruto asked "That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail" "We've been asking what that is…but why tree, there are four of us?" Bubblegum asked, dad sighted "Geez, are your brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" dad asked.

I was just hanging on the log with my head down 'Geez, they are really stupid, can't they see that it's teamwork?' I toughed "So what if four people are in a group? " Naruto shouted "Luna, will you do the honor?" dad asked, they all turned to look at me "Sure, it's Teamwork" I said simply, they looked chocked "You mean, cooperation with each other?" Bubblegum asked "That's right, but it's too late even if you notice now, if all four of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell together, but you didn't and Luna gave you her bells, but that's too bad" dad said.

"Why do we have to use teamwork when there's only tree bells? If four people work hard to get it, then one person will have to bite the bullet" Bubblegum asked, I sweat dropped 'And why did I give my bells to you guys?' I toughed and sighted "-A group conflict will accrue instead of teamwork" she stated 'I give my belles to you guys, was there a conflict? No? I don't think so' I toughed "Of course this test put's you four against each other, have you noticed what Luna did?" dad asked, it was silent, I looked at them they were looking at the round "She gave us her bells" Bubblegum said.

"That's right, in this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves, that's what Luna did, she prioritized you guys before herself, she got the bells and gave them to you, she's willing to go back to the academy to make you tree pass, she did all the work and you run off with the prize…that was the purpose of the test but all of you were pathetic" he said looking up "Sakura, you care more about Sasuke than Naruto even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was , and when Luna asked you to team up, you refused and went looking for Sasuke!" dad scolded.

"Naruto! All you did was work on your own, Luna blew her cover to help you, she asked you to team up but you also refused her, you didn't even listen to your best friend talking!" dad scolded, he then pushed Duckbut more to the ground "And you assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself! Luna also asked you to team up with, but you also refused her!" dad scolded Duckbut too, he then looked up at me "Luna, you did well, you were the only one who got the answer of this test, but you will be punished for giving them your bells and ending up without one, every choice has a consequence" dad said, I nodded looking down a little sad.

"Missions are done in groups, it's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that's much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will resort in danger or even death for the teammates, for example…" dad took a kunai and pointed it at Duckbutt's neck "Sakura, kill Naruto and Luna or Sasuke is going to die!" dad said, Sakura and Naruto looked chocked "That's what will happen" dad said taking the kunai from Duckbutt's neck, Bubblegum sighted relieved "Oh, you surprised me…".

"After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision and someone will die" dad put his kunai in his pouch and stood up "In every mission you will put your life on the line" dad said walking to the KIA stone I looked down with sad eyes "Look at this… these numerous names carved on this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village" dad said "I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" Naruto shouted "But there not normal heroes" dad said looking at me "So what kind of heroes are they?!" it was silent "Come on tell me!" he said "Those who were K.I.A." dad said, Naruto looked confused.

"K.I.A.?" he asked "Naruto…" I mumbled he looked at me "Hmm, what is it Luna-chan?" he asked, I was looking at the ground "Naruto, K.I.A. means, those who were killed In Action" I told him, still looking down sadly, his face turned from happy to regretful "This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved here as well, even Luna's mothers name is carved here but her grave is in the Clans graveyard" dad told them, I felt there stares but kept looking down, It was silent "I'll give you one more chance, however the battle for the bells will be much harsher after lunch, eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto and Luna eat, Luna, this is your punishment and Naruto for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early, if anyone feeds them they will immediately fail".

They looked at dad choked "I'm the rule here. Got it?" he asked, they nodded "Good, I'm going, and don't feed them, no matter what" he said and 'poofed' away. Duckbutt and Bubblegum took their lunch and started eating, I was looking at the stone in the distance "Umm, Luna-chan?" Naurto said, I looked at him he was looking at the ground "I'm sorry, you're my best friend and I didn't even listen to you, and I'm great full that you gave us the bells instead of keeping them for yourself" he apologized.

I blinked and smiled at him "Naruto, it's fine, your still my best friend and you wanted the bell-" I got interrupted "No! I didn't listen to you and I will take all the blame, you are my best friend I should listen to you!" he shouted I smiled at him "It's fine Naruto" I grinned at him with a deceiving look "W-what's wrong Luna-chan?" he asked "Hee hee hee, I can't wait until you become Hokage I will tell everybody how you begged me for forgiveness after not listening to me" I said he blinked "N-no Luna-chan, that will ruin my reputation!" he shouted, I laughed "I'm kidding Naurot!" I told him, he sighted relived.

"I'm sorry too Luna-chan" I turned to look at Bubblegum "You wanted to help us and we didn't listen" she said, I smiled at her "It's okay" I told her.

Brouwrorudgdkfghrouwhgghhh

We looked at Naruto, I laughed. "I'm okay, even if I don't eat!" he shouted.

Broughnsbroughtrhjbxhhguurhs ssfghrtousgth

I blushed as they looked at me, we looked at each other and burst out laughing, I looked at my stomach seriously "I gave you breakfast and this is how you thank me?! You traitor!" I shouted, they gave me weird looks I huffed looking away "Here" I looked in front of me, Duckbut was standing in front of me looking away with a little blush, with his lunch box, I blinked, I opened my mouth to protest but he showed the food in my mouth, I looked at him confused "Hey Sasuke-kun sensei said that…" she looked around to try and see if dad was anywhere near "Don't worry, I don't sense him nearby, we four are going to get the bells together, he will only slow us down if he's hungry" he pointed to Naruto he then looked at me "You were the only one who got the bells so you have a lot of skill, and you gave the bells to us, …I-I'm sorry for refusing your help" he said, I smiled at him.

"Huuh, thank you Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto, we looked at him and sure enough Bubblegum was standing in front of him showing food down his throat, I gulped the food down and smiled at them "Don't move" Duckbut said, turned to him, his hand came to my face, my eyes widened a little he whipped a little rice that was on my face and stroked my lips looking at them, I felt my face heat up as I looked in his eyes, he was also looking in my eyes, it was silent "Ahem!", we blinked and we turned away from each other I looked at Naruto and Bubblegum was glaring at me and Naruto was glaring at Duckbut "H-here!" Duckbut said, I turned to him as he showed some more rice in my mouth.

Booommm! A giant cloud appeared and there was a lot of wind "You four!" dad shouted at us "You four broke the rules, are you prepared for the punishment?!" he said and made some hand signed, black cloud appeared and there was a lot of thunder as the ground was shaking "Any last word's? dad asked "But…" Naruto began, the ground stopped shaking "But… but… but… you said! That's why these two…" he stopped "Were a four man team right?" Duckbutt asked looking at us I smiled "Yeah! We four are one!" Bubblegum shouted, I smiled "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That's right!" Narut shouted, I smiled "Yeah! We're a team, all for one and one for all!" I shouted , we all looked at dad determined.

"You four are one eh?" dad asked, I nodded, he got in front of us "You pass!" he said happily smiled brightly "Yeah!" I shouted the others looked confused "You pass" he repeated "Pass? Why?" Bubblegum asked "Hey don't ask him, he might change his mind!" I told her as the sky cleared and the sun came trough "You four are the first, people I had previously were blockheads who just listen to what I said, Ninjas need to think beyond the normal" he told us.

"In the world of ninjas, those who break rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friend's are even worse than scum" dad said, Bubblegum looked happy, Naruto almost cried, Duckbut smirked and I smiled brightly at dad "He's… He's kind of cool" Naruto said, I looked at him "Of course, he's my dad!" I clouted at him "The training end's here, everyone passes!" dad said giving us a thumbs up "Team 7 will do missions starting tomorrow!" dad praised us "Yes sir!" Bubblegum shouted "I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto shouted, I laughed silently "Let's go home" dad said walking away.

My smile fell "Hey!" I shouted at dad, Duckbut walked over to me and cut the rope, I fell down but Duckbut coughed me, I looked at him, he was looking away with a blush I straightened myself and giggled I ran over to the K.I.A. stone, I felt some stares but ignored them, I made some hand signs and my hand began to glow a light pink color, a crystal rose formed in my hand, I put it down on the stone and smiled, I turned back to see dad, Bubblegum and Duckbut smiling at me, I smiled back at them running to them and walking home. "I knew it was going to end like this!" Naruto shouted, I giggled. "Untie the freaking rope!" Naruto shouted, I stopped and threw a kunai at him cutting the rope, I pulled on the string I tied to the kunai and it came back to my hand, I coughed it and put it away in my pouch "Thak you Luna-chan!" shouted Naruto, I smiled and we all walked away going home.

Chapter 9 finished

I do not own Naruto

I wrote another story, Akatsuki kitty cat A world where I belong

It's a Akatsuki kittens story, I am using Luna in this story, it's still going to be a Sasuke love story tough, you guy's should check it out!

I'm also going to make a valentine special, I will post it on the 14th !

Question; Who is your favorite Naruto female character and why?

Reed, vote, comment/ review

BloodyMoonX XD


	10. Chapter 10 Valentine Special!

Wow, people, chapter 10!

Sorry if the chapter sucks, I was extremely tired when i was typing this, I almost fell asleep on my laptop.

Valentine Special!

Luna P.O.V.

Bubblegum and Ino invited all of us to their house for a Valentine party, but i have a weird feeling that they have something planed out, you never know what those two can do. I was walking down the road with Hinata to get a outfit for the party we stopped in front of a shop, they had a lot of nice dresses, it's a valentine party and you have to have a 'date' to the party. Naruto asked Bubblegum but she refused him, I told him to ask Hinata and he did, afterwards she fainted, lucky I was there to catch her, she thanked me and we're searching for a dress.

I didn't want to wear a dress because of the bandages but Bubblegum and Ino said that we had to, and the guys had to look decent too.

"Luna-chan, what about this dress?" Hinata asked, did I mention that she doesn't stutter when she's with me? I looked at the dress and frowned, it was a green dress, it was kind of short and it had a lot of glitter, it was nice but not what I wanted to wear "It's nice, but not what I would choose" I told her, she nodded, I picked a dress for Hinata and it was perfect "Look at this one Hinata, it would suit you perfectly!" She turned to me and smiled "It's very nice Luna-chan, but is it appropriate?" she asked, I nodded "Of course, it's a valentine party, and I think Naruto will like it too!" she blushed, I laughed.

The dress was purple that was tight around her upper body but went wide at her waist, it was knee length and had a bow on the back, but her shoulders are bare but she did have a heckles the same color with a little bow , it suited her perfectly, I ran to the other side of the shop and found some high heels, they were also purple and had bows at the sides "Perfect!" I exclaimed and smiled at her, she smiled too "Thank you Luna-chan!" she said, I nodded "That's what friends are for!".

We stayed a little longer but I couldn't find a dress that I liked, I sighted heavily "Don't worry Luna-chan, were going to find a nice dress" Hinata reassured me, I smiled at her "Yeah, let's go!" I said as we walked in the street, then a little store coughed my attention, it was the smallest store it looked different that the others, I turned to Hinata "Hinata, I'll see you tonight at the party, you don't have to wait for me!" I shouted while running at the little store, I heard Hinata yell something but I couldn't understand what.

Ding ding ding

There was a little bell on the inside of the shop, I looked inside, there were so many beautiful dresses, I looked around with a smile "Luna?" someone asked, I looked at the source of the voice "Duckbut?" I asked, he glared at me playfully, I smiled innocently "What are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged "Looking around" he answer, I nodded "Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked, he looked at me "I wasn't planning to go, are you going?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah I am, it should be fun!" I smiled at him "D-do… you have a date to the party?" he asked, I blinked and shook my head "Nope!" I said looking around.

"Isn't it a valentines party?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah it is, but I don't have to have a date to go, I don't think I will be the only one alone" I told him, he stayed silent following me "Umm… Luna?" he asked "Hm?" I looked at him, he was looking away with a little blush "Do…do you want to…" he began "Yeah?" I asked, he turned to me with determination, I blinked "Will you be my date to the party?!" he almost shouted, he looked so determined that it looked cute.

I smiled at him "Sure!" he blinked and turned a little redder, I giggled "I have to find a dress toughed" I said looking around, I turned to him and saw that he looked around too, then he laid his eyes on something and smiled, I felt my face heat up, I shook my head "Here!" I looked at Duckbut, he was avoiding my gaze, I looked at the dress, my eyes widened "Duck-" he interrupted me "Try it on!" he said but it was more an order, I nodded, took the dress and went to the changing room, he folowd.

I changed into the dress and sighed, i stepped out of the changing room, I looked at Duckbut who was leaning at a wall with crossed arms and closed eyes, I looked at the side of the changing room and saw a pair of red high heels, I went to the high heels and put them on, I turned to look at Duchbut, he didn't even hear me finish "How does It look?" I asked him, his eyes opened and he looked at me, his eyes had the size of dinner plates, he didn't say anything I looked down "I look ugly with the bandages, right?" he blinked and walked over to me, I looked away 'Wow even with high heels I'm smaller than him' I toughed as he was standing in front of me.

He put his index finger and thumb on my chin making me look in his eyes, my face heated up and my eyes widened "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and the dress suites you perfectly, the bandages don't make you look ugly" he said still holding my chin, we were very close, it was silent, our eyes closed and we were leaning forward "Ooh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" a lady said, our eyes shot open and we pulled back, I grabbed my face with my hands, I felt a little light headed, I looked at Duckbut and he looked like a tomato, I giggled.

The dress was red, my shoulders were bare and the dress had a little waistband, it was white, the dress was short on the front side, a few inc above my knees, it was longer at the back, it went from short to long, it was gliding over the ground a little, the shoes fit the dress very well, but I still wore my bandages, my whole body was covered in bandages. *sight*

"You're taking the dress" he said, I looked at hem "What?" he looked at me "You're taking the dress, now change, I'm going to take you home" he said and walked away, I blinked "My, my, you and your boyfriend look so cute together!" the lady from before said, my face heated up again "H-he's not my… boyfriend" I said and walked into the changing room quickly, I changed and went to pay, I took my wallet "I'm going to pay!" I turned to Duckbut "You don't have to-" he interrupted me again "I want to, and I will!" he said and paid for the dress, we walked out of the store.

He walked me home, we talked a little, I stopped at my door "I will pick you up at 7" he said, I nodded, he turned to walk away, I opened the door and ran to him "Duckbut!" I shouted, he stopped and turned to look at me he eyes widened when he saw me in front of him, I kissed his cheek "Thank you" I whispered in his ear and ran inside the house, I closed the door and sighted heavily, i leaned on the door and slid down, I looked at the ceiling, my face hot.

The same moment Duckbut P.O.V.

I walked Luna home, she looked so beautiful in that dress, it suites her perfectly, her hair swayed from side to side, she looked like a angel, but even with high heels she's still smaller than me. I walked her home, we stopped at her door "I will pick you up at 7" I told her, she nodded, I turned around and began to walk, I heard her door open but not close "Duckbut!" Luna shouted, I stopped and turned around, my eyes widened, she was right in front of me, she kissed my cheek "Thank you" she whispered in my ear and ran inside, I felt my face heat up, I bet I look like a tomato right now.

The door closed, I looked at the place where I saw her last, I was star struck, I gulped, my hand traveled to my cheek, I blushed even more, I kissed her before but this was the first time she kissed me on her own, I always make the first move and I know she feels something too, but I can never get used to it, I smirked and put my hand's in my pocket, I took one last look at the door and walked away.

Back to Luna P.O.V.

I walked into the living room, dad sat on the couch reading that pervi book of his "Did you find a dress?" he asked not even looking up at me "Y-yeah … I did" I said with a small smile, he looked at me and rose a eyebrow "You seem normally happy, what happened?" he asked, I rose a eyebrow "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him "Well, you are always really happy, and now you're just happy, no smiling widely, no shouting that you are happy, you just smiled kindly" he said, I smiled at him and laughed sheepishly "Heh, guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that something's up" I said, he rose a eyebrow "Do you have a date to the party?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Damn, he got me, this might get complicated, I smiled at him and moved to the door slowly "Y-yes, I have" I said, he narrowed his eyes more "Who is it?" he asked, I gulped "Duckbut!" I shouted, running of "Who is Duck- Luna!" he shouted, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it "Luna! Is Duckbut, Sasuke?!" he asked me on the other side of the door "Umm… Maybe?" I asked 'Damn!' "Was that a question?!" he asked "No?" I asked again, he sighted "Sakura asked all the Jounin's to the party, so I will see you there tonight if you like it or not!" he said "Damn, I forgot!" I mumbled.

He walked away, this was odd 'It's quiet, too quiet!' but I guess I will see him tonight, I looked at the clock, It was 6, I have to hurry, I went in to the bathroom, striped, took a shower, put on a strapless bra and red panties to fit the dress, I put my hair a little my bang covered my right eye and I curled my hair, but only the lover part of my hair, I put on some makeup, but no eyeliner, my insomnia made black rings around my eyes, but it looks like eyeliner, I put on some mascara and pink lip-gloss I don't want to put on a lot of makeup, it doesn't look natural, I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the dress, I put it on then the high heels and looked at myself in the mirror, my bandages were off, I looked at the clock I still had 10 minutes.

I walked downstairs making sure not to make any noise but the damn heels made a 'clack' every step, I reached the bottom, I sighted "Luna?" a voice asked, I froze and looked up at dad, I smiled at him "Yeah?" I asked, he looked at me "You look beautiful" he said and tried to ruffle my hair but I stopped him, I looked at him "I need you help" I said, he rose a eyebrow "I want you to help me with a jutsu" he looked at me seriously "What kind of jutsu?" he asked, I sighted "Come with me, I'll explain" I said walking in to the living room, I stopped "I'm going to use a jutsu to hide the marking" I said "I want to leave the bandages home for once" I said looking down sadly "I'm going to help you, but remember you look beautiful even with the mark, if you have to hide the mark from Sasuke than he isn't worth using the jutsu" he said, I looked up at dad.

"Do you really think that? But… what if they just think that I'm a freak with the mark's? What is they have the same look in their eyes like them? What if they think that I'm a monster? I just got a lot of friends, I don't want to lose them!" I said almost crying, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder "There is only one way to find out" dad said, I looked at him, it was silent.

Ding Dong

I looked at the door then back at dad, I smiled "You're right, there is only one way to find out" he walked over to the door and opened it, I stayed in the living room I turned to look at the other side "Luna?" I heard Duckbuts voice, I looked at him from the corner of my eye but I didn't turn around "It's okey Luna, you can show him" dad said, Duckbut looked confused, he looked at dad "What do you mean?" he asked, dad sighted "She isn't wearing her bandages" dad said, I felt a stare, I gulped and turned around.

Duckbut's eyes were roaming all over me, perv! his eyes were a little wide, I looked at the ground sadly, tears ready to flow "I understand if you don't want to go to the party with me, I wouldn't mind" I said, I was trembling. He walked over to me and did the same as in the store, his index finger and thumb on my chin, he lifted my head up making me look in his eyes "I told you this before, and I don't like to repeat myself, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever see, I don't care what those markings are or what they mean, you still look beautiful and I will only go to the party with you" he said, a tear rolled down my cheek, he whipped the tear away and smiled at me, I smiled back at him.

"Ahem!" we stiffened, Duckbut had a little blush and my face heated up "You two should go, the party will start without you" dad said, we looked at him, Duckbut looked back at me "We sould go" he said, I smiled and nodded he took my hand and lead me to the door, we passed dad "Now you know" he whispered, I looked at dad and smiled, he smiled back at me, I couldn't see it but his eyes made it look like a smile. We walked out of the door and in the direction of Bubblegum's house, it was silent for a little while, he squeezed my hand a little, I looked at him, he was looking in front of him with a smile, I smiled too.

"You can ask you know" I said, he looked at me "What do you mean?" he asked I sighted "Sasuke, I know you want to know what the markings mean, you just have to ask" I said looking at him, his eyes were a little wide, probably because I called his Sasuke and not Duckbut, it was silent as we walked. "What do they mean?" he asked, I kept looking in front of me "They are my clan's markings" I said, I felt his stare "Every clan member is born with them, normally it isn't this big, the bigger the mark the stronger the baby will become, I have the biggest mark a member ever had, not even my mother had one this big" I said still looking on front of me.

I took a deep breath "I cover it up because I don't want people to see it, I'm afraid that they won't accept me anymore, I have friends for the first time, I'm afraid that when they see the marking that they will leave me, that they will just leave me all alone." I finished tears almost flowing again, he stopped causing me to look at him, he hugged me, I froze but hugged him back "I will never leave you, the others know you they will never leave you, you are a important friend, you shouldn't cover the mark it's a part of you, and if anyone even tries to make fun of you I will make them pay, they will take the words back and that person will never be able to see someone again" he finished threatening and hugged me tighter.

"Thank you" I whispered hugging him more, we stayed like that for a little while "Let's go, were going to be late" he said, I nodded and we walked further with intertwined fingers.

We stopped at Bubblegum's door, I gulped looking worried, Sasuke squeezed my hand a little giving me a reassuring smiled, I smiled back.

Ding Dong

We waited, the door opened to reveal Bubblegum, she gasped when she saw me, Sasuke pulled my hand and we walked past Bubblegum, she looked at me the whole time, as we entered I gulped, almost all the Jounin's and Genin's were there, I looked at Sasuke as he quizzed my hand some more, I smiled at him "Luna-chan!" someone shouted, I looked around and saw Hinata waving at us, I smiled and pulled Sasuke with me, as we passed I heard some gasps but ignored them "Hinata!" I shouted hugging her I was breathing a little fast "Luna-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"She doesn't wear her bandages, she's afraid of what the others will think" I heard Sasuke explain, I hugged Hinata some more "Luna-chan, we will never think different of you, no mather what" she said, I looked at her and smiled "Thank you" I said "Yeah Luan-chan! You're our friend and my best friend, you will still be my best friend even if you have some weird marks on you!" Naruto shouted, we sweat dropped, Sasuke hit him on his head "Shut up dope!" he shouted at Naruto, me and Hinata giggled "You look good Luna-chan" Hinata told me, I smiled at her "You too Hinata" she blushed, I giggled.

"You want to dance?" Sasuke asked, I smiled at him and nodded, we went to the dance floor I waved at Hinata, she was dancing with Naruto and almost fainted, I giggled, we danced the whole night, I saw dad he seemed happy, I smiled at him and danced further. The music stopped we all looked at the DJ, Bubblegum took a microphone, she wore a extremely short dress, it was pink, she had high heels that were double the size of mine, she stepped on the stage "Everyone listen up! Now all the girls will come closer and put their hands in the hat with names of all the guys that are here, the guys name the girl gets out of the hat will be a couple, they will have to spent the whole day tomorrow together as a couple, they will go to the Valentine festival together, and the Jounin will not play with us!" she announced.

"Oh Hell No!" someone shouted 'Oh kami' I toughed, I recognized the voice, then someone lifted me up and over his shoulder, I looked at dad furiously "Dad. Put. Me. Down.!" I shouted, he looked at me "No!" he said, I glared at him "Put me down or I will hide you pervi books!" I shouted, he stopped and looked at me "You're bluffing!" he said, I narrowed my eyes "Try me!" I shouted at him, we glared at each other, he sighted, heh I win, he put me down "You're books are safe… for now" I said walking away, he gulped, I smirked 'Heh, I have control over him when I have control over his books' as I walked away I heard him mumble "I have to hide my books" I giggled.

I looked back at the stage to see Ino and Bubblegum talking about something, so this was their plan, I bet they have some plan to be together with Sasuke "Now we will beguin!" Bubblegum shouted, she put her hand in the hat and pulled at piece of paper and smiled, she opened the paper and her face paled "I will draw again!" she shouted but Ino came next to her and took the paper, she read it and smiled "Lee!" Ino shouted "Yes! Sakura-chan you are so youthful!" Lee shouted, I giggled "Heh, now it's my turn!" Ino said, she pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, when she read it she paled too, Bubblegum took her paper and read it, she laughed "Choji!" she shouted, Ino looked depressed, I giggled "Ino, let's go to the BBQ place tomorrow!" I heard Choji shout.

Next was Hinata, she pulled the paper out of the hat and almost fainted, I smirked already knowing who it was "Naruto!" Bubblegum shouted "Yeah!" Naurto shouted, I smiled at Hinata, she smiled back at me "Luna, come over here!" Bubblegum shouted, I looked at her and walked over to the stage, I heard some gasps when I walked over to her, I guess some didn't see the mark yet "Pull a piece of paper out of the hat!" she said, I rolled my eyes and put my hand in the hat, I ruffled a little and pulled a piece of paper out of the hat, I opened it but it got snatched out of my hand Ino opened it and gasped, Bubblegum looked at the paper and gasped too "Why do you get Sasuke-kun?!" she shouted glaring at me, I took some steps back.

My eyes widened as I fell backwards, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, I opened my eyes only to come face to face with Sasuke, he caught me now holding me bridal stile, I blushed furiously, he straightened himself and smirked at Ino and Bubblegum "I will take my date with me now, were leaving" he said and carried me away, I heard some whistled and some huffs, I looked around and saw Hinata smiling at me, I smiled back at her, I blushed when I saw Tenten giving me a thumbs up. Sasuke walked out of the house still carrying me "Umm, you can let me down now, I can walk" I said, not looking at him, he chuckled and put me down, he took my hand "Let's take a walk" he said, I smiled and nodded.

We walked trough he streets of Konoha, it was silent I looked up and smiled, the star's were shinning bright, he stopped, I gasped, I didn't know we were walking this far, we were at the river all those years back, you could see the moon and the stars, it wasn't a full moon luckily, I wouldn't be able to go to the party. I looked at the beautiful river, it all looked so breathtaking. "It's beautiful" I gasped "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you" Sasuke said, I blushed but luckily you couldn't see it because of the dark, I looked at him, he got closer I looked in his eyes, he looked at my lips then my eyes, he lifted my head up 'I hope no one interrupts us this time' we both leaned forward, I closed my eyes.

Our lips touched, his lips were so soft, so nice, so… perfect, it's like his lips were made for mine, they fit in each other perfectly, we stayed like this for a while, I blushed when I felt him lick my lover lip, I decided to not let him in, he growled, his hand's wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer to him, pressing himself against me, I gasped and he took the opportunity to enter my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck, we fought for dominance for a while, he won damn, he explored my moth after a while we broke apart to breath, my face was red, I looked at him and his face looked like a tomato, I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, with a rosen eyebrow , I smiled at him "Nothing" I said pocking his lips, he smiled and kissed me again quickly, I smiled at him as we walked back he walked me home, I was standing in front of my door I looked at him, he smirked and walked up all the steps until he was on the same as I am, I giggled as he kissed me again, I broke the kiss "Goodnight" I whispered and walked inside, I giggled and walked in to the living room, I sat down and sighted, I looked at myself, at the mark, I smiled, they accepted me.

I spend the night with Datara, he mocked me the whole time about the kiss and he said that he was proud of me, how I left Sasuke in front of the door and just walked inside not giving him more, I giggled, the rest of the night we talked, I'm spending more time with him. I opened my eyes "Luna! Breakfast is ready!" dad called, I stood up, I changed out of the dress last night and now I was wearing black shorts with a red tank top, I stretched, sitting the whole night to talk to Datara sure Is exhausting.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen "Good morning" I said with a smile, dad smiled "You seem in a good mood" he said "O course, the party was fun" I said enthusiastically, he sighted "Eat up!" he said I nodded, he made cup ramen that's the only thing he can make without burning the kitchen down. I walked into my room and put on a Kimono, it had long sleeves and almost reached the ground, it was white with gold, black and red swirls and flowers, I put it on, I put my hair in a bun, I put a little hairpin in the bun, it had gold and black flowers with while detailed petals, just to be safe I hid a kunai in the Kimono, you never know.

Ding Dong

I ran downstairs almost tripping on the way, I opened the door to be greeted by onyx eyes, I smiled "Hey beautiful" Sasuke greeted "Hey handsome" I greeted back he smirked and hugged me, I hugged back, he was wearing a black Kimono with a blue dragon "Be home at 9!" dad said I rolled my eyes "Dad!" I whined "Fine 10!" he said "Now where were those books of yours?!" I asked, he pushed me outside "Fine midnight, but if you're late I will go looking for you!" he shouted, I giggled "Let's go" I nodded.

The festival was great, the food was tasteful, we were sitting in the ramen stand eating ramen "Luna-chan! Sasuke!" an all too familiar voice called, I looked behind me to see Naruto and Hinata, I smiled at them, Hinata was wearing a Blue Kimono with white flowers, Naruto was wearing a orange kimono, surprise, surprise with ramen? Where did he find that? "You guys look nice" I said, Naruto smiled brightly "You look good too Luna-chan!" he shouted, I smiled "It's true Luna-chan" Hinata said, I smirked "How's your date going?" I asked she blushed and pointed her index finger at each other, I giggled.

We left the ramen stand and walked around, we saw a lot of the others but tried to avoid them, it's annoying after a while, I stopped as something coughed my eye, there was a singing competition, you have to sing two songs and they will tell who won but it had to be love songs "Do you want to participate?" Sasuke asked, I looked at him and nodded "Then, let's go!" he said, pulling me to the stage "We have another participant!" the woman shouted in the microphone, there were ten participants, they all looked determined, I smiled at Sasuke, he was in the crowd.

The contest began, I was 7th "Our next participant is "Duragon Hatake Luna with Valentine by Kina Grannis!" the woman shouted, I think some people in the crowd went deaf by now but they went wild anyway, I stepped on the stage I took the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Love, it's a special day  
We should celebrate and appreciate  
That you and me found something pretty neat  
And I know some say this day is arbitrary

But it's a good excuse, put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I...  
I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

Love, I don't need those things  
I don't need no ring  
I don't need anything  
But you with me  
'Cause in your company  
I feel happy, oh so happy and complete

And it's a good excuse, put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I...  
I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

Yeah, it's a good excuse, put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I...  
I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

So won't you be my honey bee?  
Giving me kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my Valentine

So won't you be my honey bee?  
Giving sweet kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my Valentine

Oh, be my Valentine"

I finished the song I was looking at Sasuke the most, everyone was silent, then one person began to clap and the rest of the crowd cheered too, I smiled and went back, the rest of the participants did there song's. We stepped on the stage "We will now announce the three finalist's that will sing one last song!' the lady shouted, damn lady thy will be deaf if you don't stop screaming!

"Hashi Yukiko, Hashi Aoi and … Duragon Hatake Luna!' the crowd went wild, I smiled, did I say that Yukiko and Aoi are twins? No? Well now you know! "One of us will definitely win!" Yukiko said "Yeah, and then we will have her boyfriend, he's so hot!" Aoi said, "Yeah, when he sees that we can sing much better!" I looked at them and narrowed my eyes "Now the last round!" the scream shouted.

Yukiko went first and her song sucked, Aoi was second and her song wasn't much better "Now the last participant! Let's hope her song is better!" she murmerd in the microphone, Yukiko and Aoi heard her and glared, I giggled, now I will take the ultimate song. "Our last participant is Duragon Hatake Luna with … My heart will go on by Celine Dion!" the crowd went wild, wow animal's!

It was silent, I took a breath and closed my eyes…

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you, go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
(Mmhmm)

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"Yeah! Go Luna-chan! That was awesome!" I opened my eyes to see all our friends cheering me on and smiling, I blushed and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck "Well, I think we know who the winner is!" the scream screamed, I sweat dropped putting my hands over my ears and glaring at her "And the winner is…*drums playing* Durago Hatake Luna!" she screamed, I smiled, Yukiko and Aio cried, my friend and the crowd cheered, Sasuke jumped on the stage and hugged me, I hugged back smiling at him.

-After the contest-

Me and Sasuke were sitting on a hill leaning on a tree to watch the fireworks, but they have yet to begin, I was sitting on his lap, his hands around my waist, my head leaning on his shoulder and his chin on my head "Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I did, what about you?" I asked, looking at him, he smiled a little, I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked down "Yeah, actually I did" he said, I smiled.

"I'm happy I get to spend the day with you and not Sakura or Ino" he said, shivering when he said their names, I giggled "This whole couples thing was there idea, I bet they wanted to be together with you, so they organized this whole party and the game" I said he nodded "But I' happy they did it thought" I looked at him confused "Why?" I asked, he looked at me and smirked "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to spend the day with you" he said, I blushed "Guess you're right" I said smiling, he leaned down getting closer, I closed my eyes and we kissed.

Boom Bam *firework sounds*

I know I stopped the chapter in the middle of a kiss but hey, I was tired and probably a walking zombie.

Ow, and good news for me I got my provisional license, yeah, I got them on Valentine's day! But my picture sucks!

I do not own Naruto or the song

Valentine is owned by Kina Grannis!

My heart will go on and on is owned by Celine Dion

I almost cried when I heard the song again, I toughed about the movie, damn! I always go into another room when I have to watch the end of the movie, I begin to cry every time! Grr

Reed, vote, comment/ review people!

It makes me happy and it gives me the strength to write more!

BloodyMoonX XD


	11. Chapter 11 C ranked mission

Luna P.O.V.

" Has everyone arrived at they're appointed spot? And what's you distance?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke here arrived at point B, distance 10 meter"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura here arrived at point C, distance 7 meters"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto here arrived at point A, Dattebayo, distance 5 meters!"

"Luna?"

"…"

"Luna? Where are you?"

"Help!"

"Luna what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Help! I'm being smothered by our target!, distance 0 meters!*Meow*! Argh! That tickles!"

"…"

"I'm coming Luna-chan! I'm going to save you!" Naryto shouted

"*Meow* Hey, stop, stop, I give up, I give up!"

Naruto grabbed the cat that was smothering me, the cat turned to Naruto and began to scratching his face "Hey, that hurts!" Naruto shouted, I laughed.

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target Tora?" dad asked on the microphone we got for the mission "It's the target for sure" Duckbut said into the microphone "And it's a nice one too!" I commented "Nice? this little devil? it's killing me!" Naruto shouted, I giggled and walked over to Tora "Come Tora, give me a hug!" the cat named Tora turned to me and jumped out of Naruto's arms and into mine I hugged him and scratched him under his chin, Tora purred enjoying the attention.

"How come he liked you but hates me?! That little devil!" Naruto shouted "Tora is a very nice kitty cat, aren't you Tora?!" I asked, the cat, she purred more and meowed "Yosh!" dad said into the microphone "Mission capture Tora the lost pet-" I finished "Compleate!" cheerfully, I saw Naruto getting pissed off and I pulled my microphone out and giggled, Duckbut and Bubblegum gave me confused looks, I smiled "Is there not a more exiting mission we can do?!" Naruto shouted in the microphone, everyone pulled the microphone out of their ears, grabbing their ear's, I laughed.

-At the hokage's office-

"Oh, my cute Tora-chan!" A fat lady quizzed Tora, I gulped, she almost made his eyes pop out as Tora seemed to be crying "That cat's getting what he deserves!" Naruto laughed "No wonder he ran away" I said, Bubblegum and Duckbut nodded "Oh and this must be the little girl that saved my Tora-chan!" I froze as the lady was looking at me, I gulped and took some step's back when a hand suddenly pushed me forwards into the arms of the lady.

She hugged me along with Tora, I couldn't breath, I looked at see the one who pushed me to see Duckbut smirking at me, I glared t him but stopped as I couldn't get any air "Can't… breath…" I choked out as she stopped hugging me, I fell on the floor not moving "Luna-chan! Are you okey?" Bubblegum asked me worried? I shook my head "No! I couldn't breathe!" I choked out coughing I looked up at Duckbut who was smirking at me I glared but grinned he looked at me confused.

I stood up and grabbed Duckbut "Miss Shijimi, my friend over here also helped save Tora!" I said, Miss Shijimi looked at Duckbut and smiled "You will get a hug too!" Duckbut paled and I pushed him into her arms whispering "Revenge is sweet" he glared at me the whole time, I laughed.

"Now then team seven's next mission will be: …Babysitting, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes, …" Grandpa began, I sweat dropped 'It's like being tree again' I toughed "No! No thanks to all of those!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms in a X "I want to do more exiting missions! Choose something else!" I nodded "Please gramps! It's been a while since I got a A or even an B!" I said with my hands behind my back.

The all looked at me weirdly, grandpa sighted "I know Luna, but your team isn't at that level yet" he said, I sighted "But me and dad are!" I whined "Idiots! You're still all new ninja's it all ninja's start with easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka-sensei said "But I already did those!" I whined "But, But, we have only been doing dumb missions lately!-Ouw!" Dad hit Naruto on his head, I laughed "Hahah, but I agree with Naruto!-Ouw!" dad hit me too "Cut it out you two!" he said, I stood up glaring at him playfully.

"Naruto! Luna! Looks like I need to explain what missions are about!" Grandpa began but I shut it out turning to Naruto "I ate tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat miso ramen today" I smiled "How is the tonkotsu ramen? I taught I might eat that one today?" I asked, he smiled "It's good! Really yummy!" "Listen!" grandpa shouted I looked at him "Oh, I am sorry" dad said, I sweat dropped "See he wasn't listening!" I shouted pointing a finger at dad, he hit me on the head "Ouw!" I whined glaring at him playfully.

"You always lecture me like that pops! But I'm not the kid who used to pull prank's anymore!" I smiled at him "Yeah! That's true! And I have had it with doing the academy all over again!" I said "I'm going to get scolded later" dad said, rubbing the back of his neck I grinned "I hope so" I said, he glared at me playfully I smiled innocently "Very well, I will give you a C ranked Mission! You have to escort a person!" Grandpa said "Really?! Who? Who? A feudal lord?! Or a princess?!" Naruto shouted I sweat dropped

"Don't be so hasty, I will introduce him to you immediately. Can you please come in now?" Grandpas called, we looked at the door and an old man with a sake bottle walked inside "What? There all kid's!" he shouted drinking more sake, he had a blush on his face from the sake, I sweat dropped "Hey! Is the small one with the idiotic look on his face even a ninja?" he asked I rose a eyebrow "Hahaha, who is the small one with the idiotic look on his face?!" Naruto shouted laughing, we all came closer to him, Duckbut was the tallest, then Bubblegum, then Naruto and than me, my eyebrow twitched "Haha, Luna-chan is the smallest one!" Naruto laughed "Dope, he said his face, so that means you!" Duckbut corrected I laughed this time "haha, naruto you have the idiotic face!" he got pissed off.

Naruto ran at the drunk but dad grabbed the back of his tracksuit "I'm going to kill you!" naruto shouted "Were suppose to escort the man, not kill him" dad said "What about the little girl with the one eye, she looks like she can't even lift a kunai!"my eye twitched "oh ho" dad whispered, now he's dead, in less than a second there was a 'poof' and the man was pressed against the door with my sword against his throat "What did you say old man? If you want to die that can be arranged" I said in a threatening tone with my eye narrowed, he gulped the sword was larger than me but almost as long as him "N-n-n… Nothing" he said, shivering "I toughed so" I said, walking back to the others another 'poof' and my sword was a scroll again, I put it back into my pouch.

Everyone was looking at me "Ouw! What was that for?!" I whined, dad hit me on the head "For threatening our client!" he said, I pouted rubbing my head, great now I have a headache, note the sarcasm "Why does Luna-chan get to threaten him and I don't?!" Naruto whine "Because I can!" I said proudly receiving another hit on my head "No you can't and neither can you!" dad scolded me and Naruto.

"Anyway I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna! Once we return to my country I expect you to protect me with your lives while I complete the bridge!" he said, I rose a eyebrow "Why do we have to escort an old fart like him?" Naruto whined "Because this is a mission, we accepted it and now we have to finish it, no matter what we cannot fail, no matter how easy the mission is, every mission should be taken seriously" I said with a serious tone, by now everyone was looking at me not ecpecting me to say something like this, dad ruffled my hair "That's my girl, always serious on missions" I smiled at him.

I turned back to Grandpa "Grandpa! How long will this mission take?" I asked, he looked at me "About a few weeks" he answered, my eyes widened, I gulped and looked down worried, dad put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, we still have a few days till then we have time to come up with a plan" dad whispered smiling at me, I smiled back at him still a little worried.

"Okey everyone get you stuff, we will meet at the gate in an hour" dad said, we nodded I jumped on his back "See ya!" I said waving my hand as we 'poofed' away, we appeared in the house, I ran upstairs taking a shower putting my ninja clothes on, putting new weight in my pouch, I'm going to take them with me to train when we get some time off, I took a lot of kunai and shuriken with me and some scrolls and definitely the scroll with my sword, I walked downstairs, dad was waiting at the door "ready?" he asked "ready!" I said as we stepped out of the house.

-At the Gate-

Me, dad and Tazuna were waiting for the others, I was sitting in a tree looking around "Hello Kakashi-sansei" I looked down to see Bubblegum arriving, I looked up and saw Duckbut next, later Naruto came "Heh, I'm not the last one, Luna-chan isn't here yet!" he said, I rose a eyebrow "You sould take in your surroundings more" I said looking down at him, they all looked at me "Wow, Luna-chan when did you arrive?!" Naruto asked "I came here together with dad" I said "It's a mission Luna" dad said, I rolled my eyes "I know Kakashi-sensei!" I said jumping down and walking to the gate.

As we stepped out Naruto shouted "All right! Let's go!" I smiled "What are you all exited for?" Bubblegum asked "Because I have never gone outside the village before!" "Hey will a kid like this really be capable of a mission like this?" Tazuna asked, I narrowed my eyes at him "Of course he will!" Naruto looked ticked off "haha, I'm a Jounin so there is nothing to worry about, and we also have Luna" dad said, I smiled widely "hehe" "Hey, old geezer! Don't underestimate ninja's I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day! The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" I smiled at him, he sure is determined.

"Hokage is the vilage's number one ninja right? I don't think a guy like you can become one" now I got ticked off "Shut up! I will become the greatest Hokage ever and everyone in the village will notice me!" "Heh, I won't kid, even if you become Hokage" "I'm gonna kill you!" naruto shouted "Both of you shut up, or I'll make you shut up!' I shouted pissed off, they stopped and looked at me as I smiled "Let's go, we have a mission to finish!" I said brightly, the all blinked "Bipolar much" I heard Tazuna whisper, I turned around to look at him with a twisted smile "You have no idea!" I said, then turned around and skipped away.

We were walking down the road, it was quite warm, I put my hair in a pony tail and sighted, I was wearing black ninja pants that go to your knees, you could see my bandages and a little weapon pouch on my right leg, I wore a black T-shirt that also showed my bandages but only my arms, and my big weapon pouch on my right side, and black ninja shoes "Aren't you warm?" I looked at the source of the voice it was Duckbut "Yes" I said, simply "Then why are you wearing bandages?" he asked, I could feel stares "That's none of your business" I said with a emotionless face "Hn" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Tazuna-san?" Bubbelgum asked I kept looking in front of me "What is it?" he asked roughly "You're from the country of wave right?" I looked at her puzzled "What about it?" he asked "Kakashi-sensei are there any ninja's in the country of wave?" she asked dad "No there are no ninja's in the country of wave, but the culture and customs of the countries may be different. Hidden villages and ninja's do exist " dad started to explain but I zoomed out, I already know the whole story.

I looked back at them questionably as they stopped "You all just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" dad asked, I rose a eyebrow Naruto and Bubblegum shook their heads "What did I miss? I zoomed out?" I asked, dad sweat dropped "But don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission" dad said I sighted "No worries Bubblegum, were perfectly fine!" I said walking further down the road "Then there's no worries about meeting a foreign ninja" Bubblegum said "Of course!" dad said laughing, I narrowed my eyes at him.

As we walked down the road I saw a puddle I narrowed my eyes a little but smiled widely "Puddle! Puddle! Puddle! Puddle!" I shouted jumping in the puddle and splashing it all directions, dad sighted "Luna, stop jumping in the puddle, we have to continue!" dad said, I pouted "Fine!" as I ran back to dad I tripped and face planted "Ouww!" I whined getting up and rubbing my head "You're so clumsy sometimes" dad commented, I laughed at him sheepishly "hee hee hee…" running next to him "Kakashi-sansei" I whispered "I know, just keep walking" he whispered back, I nodded faintly.

I ran up to Naruto and left dad behind, just to be safe, I have to protect them "Hey Naruto, I bet you still can't beat me in ramen eating!" I told him smiling widely "That's not true, I can and will beat you!" he shouted I laughed "What?!" dad shouted, I looked behind to see dad stuck with chaise around him by two ninja's with claw's around them I recognized them from the Bingo Book, I narrowed my eyes but I had to play along "Dad!" I shouted, damn, I have to call him Kakashi-sensei, they looked at me from the corner of their eyes "What?!" Bubblegum shouted.

The two ninja's pulled on the ropes "The first one!" one of them shouted, eye eyes narrowed as they ripped him to pieces, everyone looked choked, Bubblegum screamed. "Kakashi-sansei!" Naruto shouted "Everyone protect Tazuna!" I shouted, Bubblegum ran in front of Tazuna I saw them behind Naruto "Second one!" they said, the chain began to unfold I threw a shuriken at the chain making it hit the chain and go straight into the tree, the two ninja's looked at me a little shocked, then a kunai went through the middle of the shuriken, I smirked and jumped up as did Duckbut.

They tried to move but it was futile, me and Duckbut landed on their claws, me on the left, Duckbut on the right, we were crouching on their claws, we both grabbed their claws and hit them in their faces with our feet 'Wow talk about team work!' they looked at us and the chains broke they split up in two, one ran at Bubblegum and Tazuna and the other one ran at Naruto I looked at Duckbut, he looked at me and we nodded.

Bubblegum stopped in front of the first one protecting Tazuna, Duckbut appeared in front of them I narrowed my eyes as I was the first one not attacking Bubblegumbut going straight at Tazuna, the second one was right behind Naruto I grinned as I appeared behind him getting him in a headlock, I looked next to me to see dad with the other one unconscious, I smirked and slammed the one I had in a headlock on the ground "Oof!" he grunted I tightened my headlock a more almost suffocating him as he was already unconscious, Naruto looked up at us with wide eyes.

"Hey!" dad said plainly, I looked at him "Show off" I said, he laughed sheepishly "Hey, you have one too!" "Yeah because I did something!" The all looked at the torn apart piece of a log "kakashi-sensei used a replacement technique" Naruto said, I looked at them "Yeah, didn't you guys see it?" I asked them like it's the most normal thing in the world they glared at me "No!" they shouted "But why did you seem so chocked?" Bubblegum asked, I looked at her "I had to play along" I simply said.

"Sorry I didn't help you guys faster, I didn't think you would freeze up Naruto" dad said "Me too Naruto, if I would have been a little faster you would have not been hurt" I said, sadly "Anyway good job Sasuke, Sakura you too… Luna great job" dad said looking at me, but I looked at Naruto's hand sadly "Don't worry Luna it happens" dad said, I looked at him and smiled a little walking over to him with one of the ninja's in my grasp.

"Hey!" I looked at Duckbut as he was talking to Naruto "Are you hurt… Mr. Scaredy cat?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted ready to attack him "Naruto! There is poison on these guy's nails, we need to take the poison out right away" I looked at Naruto sadly "Naruto, we need to open up your wound and leech out the poison, so don't move so much or the poison will spread through your body" dad finished, I looked back at Tazuna with narrowed eyes.

"By the way Tazuna-san…" dad begun "W-what is it?" he asked, I smirked "We need to talk" I finished he looked at me and dad then gulped "Luna, tied them up to the tree" dad said "Hai!" I did as said and tied them up tightly "Don't overdo it, we need them alive" dad said, I pouted "Fine". We looked at the Chnin's 'There from the hidden village of the Mist' I toughed "These guys are Chuni-class ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost" dad explained, by now they were awake "How were you able to detect our action?" one of them asked I rose a eyebrow "Seriously? A puddle in the middle of the road, while it hasn't rained in day's? And it's really hot today! And you call yourself Chunin!" I said "Exactly!" dad said with a smile "Then why did you let the kid's fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked dad "If I was up to it, I would have killed these two in the blink of an eye, as could Luna, but … we needed to know who the target for these two was" dad said.

I looked at Tazuna with narrowed eyes "What do you mean?" Tazuna asked "In other words were you being targeted or someone from our ninja group? We have not heard you being targeted my any ninjas, your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers" dad said "This is a mission above a B ranked" I said dad nodded "Our job was to support and guard you until you complete the bridge, if ninja's are our enemy's, then this is a expensive B ranked mission" I looked at the two ninja's and there claw's they sure look awesome "You seem to have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details, this wasn't a part of the mission" dad finished.

"This mission is out of our league, let's quit, we need to get Naruto to a hospital to get the poison out of his hand" Bubblegum said, I looked at dad "This sure is a burden, we need to get back to the village to cure Naruto" he said, I sighted and looked at Naruto, my eyes widened as Naruto stabbed his hand with a kunai, then he gave us a whole speech of how he will protect Tazuna and beat Duckbut, I sighted "Naruto, that is really cool how you got the poison out of the wound and all but…" I began 'How will I explain this to him without him freaking out?' I toughed "But, you will die of blood loss if any more blood comes out!" dad said rather cheerfully, it was silent, Naruto paled, my eyebrow twitched.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously" dad told Naruto rather cheerfully again "Dad! He's going to freak out!" I shouted at dad ticked off, he turned to look at me "Well he shouldn't have stabbed himself" he said I looked at Naruto who was running around swaying his hand in every direction yelling "No! No! No! No! No! I am too young to die! I still have to become Hokage!" I sighted heavily and walked over to Naruto and took his hand "Let me see!" I said a little annoyed "Naruto you have a self-abusing personality" Bubblegum commented, I smiled lightly as I looked at the wound it has already started to heal, I took a bandage out of my pouch and bandaged it up "Will I be okey?" he asked I smield at him "You will be fine Naruto" I reassured him.

"Luna!" dad called I looked at him seriously and nodded, I walked over to him away from the others "This will not be the last ninja's we see" dad told me, I nodded "These were Chnin's the next might me a Jounin" he nodded "We have to keep going" dad said looking at the others "Definitely after that little stunt Naruto pulled" I sweat dropped "Yeah, he could have died" dad said, I looked at him with a rose eyebrow "You made him freak out! What were you thinking, you knew he would freak out!" he smiled rubbing the back of his neck "Gome" he said, I sighted "Let's go, we need to continue" he nodded and we turned back to the others who were looking at us.

"Let's go everyone!" dad called I was looking at the two Cunins tied to the tree "And Luna…" dad began as he walked passed me to the others "Finish them" I grinned widely "Hai!" I said "Oh and one more thing-" I turned to look at him "-frighten them a little" I grinned widely and turned back to the two who were now looking at me a little worried "Gladly" I said as their eyes widened.

Kakashi P.O.V.

"Kakashi-sense! Where is Luna-chan?!" Naruto asked "Don't worry she will be back soon" I told him "But Kakashi-sensei what about the two ninjas we left behind?" Sakura asked, I looked at them "Luna is going to take care of them" I said, they all looked at me with wide eyes "I-is she going to…?" I interrupted Sakura "Yes Sakura, she's going to kill them" I said, they all looked at me with wide eyes "Is that her first kill?" Naruto asked a little frightened, I looked at him "No" I replied "When did she make her first kill?" he asked I sighted "That is something she's will tell you and not me, it's her kill not mine" I said, he looked a little disappointed.

A scream was eared, everyone turned back to look at the direction of the scream "W-was that Luna?" Sakura asked, I nodded "Is your daughter always like this?" Tazuna asked, I looked at him "She's my adoptive daughter and no, not always" he nodded and turned back I felt Luna's chakra behind me.

"Did you take care of them?" I asked, everyone looked at me weirdly as Luna stepped in to view from behind me with a smile, everyone looked at her with wide eyes not sensing her "Hai!" she said cheerfully, I looked at her , her bandages were soaked "Why are your bandages soaked?" I asked her, she looked at them then back at me with a wide grin "They were covered in blood so I had to wash them" I sweat dropped "I heard the scream, you overdid it" I told her "Hey, you told me to scare them a little so no complaining!" I sighted and ruffled her hair "Let's go we have a mission to finish" she smiled and ran to the others, I smiled as she ran off.

Chapter 11 people!

It's a little longer than normally, but I think you guys don't mind if it's longer.

Read, vote comment/ review people it makes me happy!

And the more you review the sooner I will post the next chapter!

So review people and tell me what you think!

BloodyMoonX XD


	12. Chapter 12 Zabuza Momochi part 1

Luna P.O.V.

We were sitting in a boat on our way to the land of Wave. Naruto was sitting in front of the boat, behind him I was sitting with Duckbut next to me, he sat very close to me and Bubbelgum next to him "It's so thick I can't see what's ahead" she said, I nodded "It's the land of Wave, were surrounded by water, what do you expect?" I asked her "We should be able to see the bridge soon" the man steering the boat whispered, I nodded and looked up as the bridge came into view "It's huge!" naruto shouted, I jumped up and put my hands over his mouth.

"Baka! Shut up! We might get I trouble!" I whispered "Yeah, she's right, why do you think were not using the engine? If we get coughed we wll be in trouble!" the man whispered, I let go of Naruto and turned to Tazuna "Tazuna-san… before the boat get's to the pier, there's something I need to ask you" dad said "Looks like I have to tell you the truth, no I want to tell you the truth" Tazuna said and he explained that Gato is after him, my eyes widened a little "You mean Gato of Gato Company?" I asked him a little too loudly "Shh!" the man whispered, I covered my mouth with my hands.

"He's one of the riches' t men on the world" dad said and I nodded uncovering my mouth. He then told us how Gato wanted control of the land of Wave by taking over the traffic and transportation, and that he's afraid of the bridge because he can lose his power over the land of Wave "So he send ninja's to kill you so the bridge can't be completed and he doesn't have to fear losing power over the land" I said, Tazuna nodded "So those ninja's were send by Gato?" duckbut asked, I nodded "Most likely".

Dad asked him why he hid the fact that ninja's were after him, then Tazuna told us how poor the land of wave is and that they can't effort a B ranked mission "If you quit your mission after you leave me on the land, I will be killed for sure while I go home" I rose a eyebrow "But there is no need for you to blame yourself, my only cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more-" I sweat dropped "-and my daughter will only have a grudge against Konoha ninja's and live a lonely life-" my eyebrow twitched "-but it's not your fault" he finished.

We all looked at each other with doubting eyes, I looked at dad as he looked at me "Hey, you're the Jounin don't look at me" I whispered, he scratched his head "I guess it can't be helped, we will continue to escort you" dad said, I looked at Tazuna "That's good to hear" he said, I sighted. There was a sudden wave and the boat started to go side to side, I fell backward closing my eyes "Oof" I grunted as something landed on me, I opened and came face to face with Duckbut, I felt my face heat up, he opened his eyes and turned into a tomato, he quickly sat up, both looking at another direction.

"Sorry about that, were almost there" the man that was steering the boat said, I sighted relieved but felt a glare but couldn't turn around, I knew who it was. "Tazuna it looks like we haven't been noticed yet" the man said, Tazuna nodded "Thanks" he thanked the man as we passed under the bridge under a tunnel, as we left the tunnel I gasped, there were so many houses at water level, there were also tree's in the water and it all looked so beautiful, we stopped at the pier and stepped out, we turned to the man that got us here "This is as far as I go. Later" he said, we nodded "Sure thanks a lot" Tazuna replied "Be careful" the man said and left.

"Alright take me home safely" Tazuna said "Okey, okey, let's just go" I sighted as we walked off, on the way dad looked a little worried, I walked over to him "Don't worry, if they send Jounin leveled ninja's, I'll be here to help" I whispered, he looked at me and smiled ruffling my hair "I know" he said, I smiled back. On our way Naruto was getting competitive with Duckbut 'Guess they don't change even on missions' I toughed "There!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai in a bush, I rose a eyebrow, Bubblegum, Tazuna and even dad looked shocked, Duckbut didn't look any differen "Oh it was a mouse" Naruto said, my eyebrow twitched.

"You show off, there was nothing there!" Bubblegum shouted "Naruto, don't use you're kunai like that" dad said "hn" Duckbut said "Hey you dwarf! Don't scare us!" Tazuna shouted, Naruto didn't take it all too personal "Aren't you going to say something to him?" Duckbut asked I looked at him from the corner of my eye and sighted "No matter what they or even I say, he won't change, he will still try and brag" I said "Hn" I sweat dropped "Do you have any more word's in your vocabulary?" I asked him, he looked at me "Hn" my eyebrow twitched.

I looked at a bush as I felt something "There!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai at the bush "I told you to stop!" Bubblegum shouted hitting Naruto on his head "But I really did sense something!" Naruto whined "Liar cut it out!" they kept bickering as I walked over to the bush to reveal a white snow rabbit I narrowed my eyes 'A snow rabbit in the middle of summer shouldn't be white , something isn't right' I toughed "Naruto look what you've done!" Bubblegum shouted as Naruto came to look "A rabbit!" he shouted taking the rabbit and hugging it "It was just a rabbit" Tazuna sighted relieved.

I looked around "What's wrong?" Duckbut asked "Something isn't right" I said as my eyes widened "Everyone! duck!" me and dad shouted as a sword came flying right at us I got tacked down by someone I looked at the one who tacked me to see Duckbut "You okey?" he asked, nodded "I'm fine" I said as we stood up I looked at the sword that was now in a tree, my eyes widened a little "Momochi Zabuza of the Hidden Mist village" is said looking up at him, he was standing on the handle of his sword, Dad walked closer to him.

Naruto ran at him and dad stopped him "You're in the way, stay back everyone. Luna!" he called "Hai!" I said, appearing besides him "Why?!" Naruto shouted "Because he's a whole different level from the guys we met before" I said "If he's our enemy…-" dad put his hand on his headband"-I can't win like this" he finished, I looked at him "You sure you want to use it?" I asked him "Yes" he replied "I guess you are Kakashi the Sharingan user and that must be your daughter Luna of the moon or the moon princess, the last Duragon alive" Zabuza said, my eye narrowed at him.

"I'm sorry but I'll need you to hand over the geezer" he said "Everyone… form the swastika formation, protect Tazuna" dad said I narrowed me eye at him "Don't join the battle, to not interfere with the battle is teamwork" he said "Fight me…" completely pulling the headband off and showing his eye "I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan" I narrowed my eye at him.

"You guys have saying Sharingan! But what is it?" Naruto asked "Sharingan, the eye creates it, and it is the power the pupil generates, one who use doujutsu are said to have eye power that can see trough all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and cancel their effects, Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users posses, but that's not the only ability the Sharingan posses" Duckbut explained I looked at him "Correct that isn't it, the scary thing is that the Sharingan can understand how an opponent's technique works and copy it, it's much like her eye, but her eye is more complicated" he said looking at me "I would kill to see her eye" he said as a thick mist appeared "When I was still in the association squad of the Hidden Village of the Mist, your information was listed in the Bingo Book I carried asking for your capture, I also noted this The man who copied more than 1000 Techniques Kakashi the copy Cat and his daughter the Moon Princess or The copy Kitten, the last Duragon, the last with the Teragan" I narrowed my eye at him "Wow!" naruto shouted exited.

"Teragan is that the same as the Sharingan?" Bubblegum asked Zabuza looked at her "The Teragan is a little like the Sharingan, it can copy all types of techniques, but it has its own ones, one of them is to copy a Kekkei Genkai to the point where it's not a copy anymore, it becomes the real thing, even the chakra changes, so the user can handle the Kekkei Genkei without a problem" he explained I smirked "That's true but… it has a lot more than that" I said "Let's cut the chit-chat here" he said crouching on the handle "I have to kill that geezer right away" Naruto, Bubblegum and Duckbut got in position I was standing next to dad "Luna" he said, I nodded "Hai".

I took out my scroll 'Poof' I had my sword in my hands, he rose a eyebrow "So you're a swordfighter?" he asked, I smirked "Yup" popping the 'p' "It's quite big isn't it?" he asked, I shook my head "It has my chakra, so it's easy to handle" I said, he smirked "Heh, this will be fun, It seems that I have to kill you two first Kakashi and Hime" he said and disappeared I looked around "This won't help, Luna pull your headband down" dad said, I nodded and pulled my headband down covering both my eyes, I concentrated on my hearing and feeling his chakra.

"He's gone!" Naruto shouted "He's on top of the water!" Bubblegum shouted, I glanced at the direction he was at 'He dropped his guard' I taughed "He disappeared" Naruto said "Hel try to eliminate me or Luna first" dad said, I kept my concentration up "Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidded Village of the Mist's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Just as the name sais, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence , it's possible that your dead before you realize it and I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential, so don't let your guard down" dad said.

"But if you fail, you're only going to die" dad said, I almost anime fell "The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto said "Luna, have you heard him yet?" dad asked, I shook my head "No, not yet but I can follow him, he's fast" I said "The country of Mist is surrounded by the Ocean, so mist often emerges" Tazuna said "Sensei!" Bubblegum said "Eight points" I heard his voice, I smirked "The larynx, spine, lungs, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney and heart" Zabuza said I silently said the same spots, hey I'm a fan of the 7 swordsmen of the mist, I researched them.

"Now which vital organ do you want to get stuck at?" he asked "The heart, you die a little faster" I said "W-what?! Luna-chan don't scare us like that!" Naruto shouted "Heh, you're an eager one to die" he chuckled, I smirked "Well, I have researched you and the heart was your favorite organ to hit as is mine" I said a little sadistic I felt dad do some hand signs and release some chakra, I looked at the other I felt Duckbut trembling and pointing his kunai at him, i walked over to him and put my hand on his hand's looking at him with my eyes covered by my headband "Sasuke, don't worry I'll protect the fore of you with my life, I won't let my anyone on my team die" dad said, I smiled at him "Don't worry Duckbut, I would put my life on the line for you guys" I said still holding my hand on his hands.

"I don't know about that" Zabuza said, appearing in front of them but I was already there with my sword going trough him we didn't move I saw water coming out of his wound, I rose a eyebrow "Luna! Behind you!" Naruto shouted, the Zabuza in front of me splashed into water as the Zabuza behind me swung his sword down "Die!" he shouted "Luna!" dad shouted, as the sword cut me in half I splashed into water "Don't move" I said appearing in front of him with my sword pressed against his throat and dad behind him with a kunai pressed against the other side of his throat, he looked at me, now my headband was up and I could see him "How did you copy my clone with your headband covering your eyes?" he asked me I smirked "I covered my eyes to be able to hear you and focus on your chakra, then I used speed to lift my headband on to copy any chakra changing, you were too busy listening to them talking and focusing on dad that you didn't pay attention to me when you were making the mist thicker. So this is the end" I explained.

Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

Damn it's fun to writ chapters for this story and my other story Akatsuki kitty cat A world where I belong and I should focus on that story too.

Read, vote, comment/ review!

I really like to read the reviews you guys post, it makes me happy, at one point I giggle like a idiot because people like my story!

BloodyMoonX


	13. Chapter 13 Zabuza Momochi part 2

Luna P.O.V.

It was silent, we had him, we had Zabuza Momochi right in front of us with my sword and dad's kuani at his neck. "Wow!" Naruto shouted, Bubbledgum seemed happy, he laughed "Is this the end?" i narrowed my eyes at him "You don't understand, you can't defeat me with just a indiscriminate imitation, I can assure you that, but you're pretty good kid, I see that you have copied my water clone technique when I haven't been keeping an eye on you" he began "And Kakashi was the one you averted my attention while you copied it, I bet he copied it as well, you put your clone here while the real one used the mist concealment technique to hide and observe my movement's".

"However…" my eye widened as another two Zabuza's appeared behind me and dad "I'm not that easy to defeat" he said and the one in front of me and dad splashed into water "That one's a fake too!" Naruto shouted, the two Zabuza's swung their swords at us, dad ducked and I jumped up "Oof!" i grunted as he hit me and send me flying into the water, I came up to see dad in the water too, it felt heavier "Idiot! The Hydro-Prison technique" the Zabuza behind me said "Damn!" I shouted as a big bubble prison coughed me, I looked to my side to see dad fighting with Zabuza on the water he looked at me "Luna!" he shouted "Don't worry about me! Get off the water before he catches' you too!" I shouted, but it was too late, he coughed dad in the same technique, two Zabuza's were now holding us up with the Jutsu

"You fell for it, this is a special prison that you can't escape from, you two give me a hard time when you're moving, now then Kakashi, Hime-" I narrowed my eyes at him"- I'm going to finish you off later, first I'm going to get rid of them!" he said, making another water clones, my eyes widened I turned to look at the others as Zabuza kicked Naruto and stepped on his forehead protector, telling them that their not ninjas but only kid's "Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!" I shoted, they looked at me with wide eyes, I only use their real names in serious situations "Get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him!"I shouted "He can't move as long as he has me and Luna trapped in his Hydro-prison, he also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!" dad shouted, but they didn't budge.

"We have to do it!" Sasuke shouted running at Zabuza throwing shuriken at him jumping in the air, but Zabuza just hit them away with his sword as Sasuke was about to hit him with a kunai "This is the spot!" he shouted but Zabuza coughed him holding him by his throat "Sasuke!" I shouted as Zabuza swung him on the ground, making him land roughly "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, Naruto looked about to shit his pant's "Naruto! Remember your vow! Protect the others and get away with them! Show us that you can be a great ninja and protect Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna!" I shouted, he looked at his wounded hand.

"Idiot! Stop!" I shouted as Naruto ran at Zabuza "Naruto! What are you thinking!" Sakura shouted, than Naruto got hit and flew backwards "What are you thinking! Charging in like that on your own?! Even Sasuke-kun is not a match against him! Genin like we have no way of defeating him! No matter what we try!" Sakura shouted at him, my eyes widened as Naruto stood up with his forehead protector "Hey… the no-brow there…, put this in your Bingo Book" Naruto began "The man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day…" Naruto tied his forehead protector back on his head.

"The Konoha-style ninja… Uzumaki Naruto!" I smiled lightly at him saying "baka!" "Sasuke! Lend me your ear for a second" he said "What do you want?" Sasuke asked "I have a plan!" Naruto said, I rose a eyebrow 'So in dangerous situations he can be smart?' I asked myself "I can't believe you want to work as a team" Sasuke said, I nodded "Me neither" I said more to myself "Let's go wild now!" Naruto shouted, Zabuza laughed "You seem to have confident but do you even have a chance of victory?" he asked "What are you doing?! Run!" I shouted "The outcome of this battle was decided when we got coughed! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!" dad shouted .

Then Tazuna gave them the green light to fight as much as they want, my eyebrow twitched "That's how it is" Sasuke said "Are you ready?" Naruto asked, Zabuza had the time of his life laughing "You sure don't learn" he said "What?!" Naruto shouted "When I was you age my hand's were already soaked in blood" he said, I looked at him seriously "The Demon Zabuza" I said "It look like you've heard of me" Zabuza said looking at me but dad continued "A long time ago the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village there was a obstacle that existed to become a ninja" "So you also know about the final test there" Zabuza said "The final test? Hey what is the final test?!" Naruto shouted.

"Student's killing each other" I said with no emotion, everyone looked at me with wide eyes "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated in groups of two and forced to fight each other until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared there dreams… and competed together, doesn't it sound familiar Hime?" Zabuza asked glancing at me, I narrowed y eye at him "That's awful" Sakura said looking terrified as everyone glanced at me "Ten years ago the Village of Mist had to go through a reformation. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it" dad said, I looked at Zabuza.

"A reformation?" Sakura asked "A small boy that has not even gained the right to become a ninja. Killed more than 100 candidates that year, and without hesitation" dad finished, I looked at Zabuza "That was fun, it must have been fun for you too Hime!" he said and attacked Sasuke "Sasuke!" I shouted as he coughed up blood, I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye, I looked at him worried "Die!" Zabuza said, holding his sword "No!" I shouted as a lot of Naruto's appeared and attacked him, but Zabuza finished them off with one swing of his sword.

Naruto then threw something at Sasuke, it was a shuriken he unfolded it "The Fuuma Shuriken. The Shadow Winmill" Sasuke said "A shuriken won't work on me" Zabuza said, Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the shuriken at him but it flew right past Zabuza and went straight for the real Zabuza that held dad captive in the bubble "I see, so you're going after the real one. But it's too easy for me!" he said catching the shuriken but another came right at him 'So they put a shuriken in the shadow of the first one, that's the shadow shuriken technique I toughed but Zabuza just jumped over it.

My eyes widened as the shuriken turned into Naruto, he threw a kunai at Zabuza "This is the spot!" he shouted, as the kunai passed Zabuza he had to let go of dad's bubble, I smirked 'Dad's free!' I toughed "You damn kid!" Zabuza shouted trying to throw the shuriken but dad got in front of him making him hit dad in his hand, my eyes widened "Oh ho, dad's serious" I said as dad looked at him with murderous eyes even Zabuza looked scared "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, I smiled.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive, you all have sure grown" dad said, Naruto explained that the plan was a success "It was just luck" Sasuke said "Y-yust luck?!" Tazuna shouted, I pouted "It would have been even better if I was free too" "Heh, sorry Luna-chan!" Naruto apologized, I smiled "The important thing is that dad's free, he can take him on" I said "Heh, I lost myself temporarily and canceled the Hydro-prison technique" Zabuza said, I looked at him "No you didn't cancel the technique" dad said, I nodded "Yeah, you didn't! You were forced to!" I shouted, dad nodded.

"Let me tell you that the same technique won't work on me twice, Luna I will get you out of there soon" dad said, I nodded "Hai!" "So what will you do now?" dad asked Zabuza as they both jumped away from each other, dad used his Sharingan and copied Zabuza's every move perfectly, water dragons appeared and fought making big waves and washing Naruto away, I looked up at a tree as I sensed someone but shook it off as dad followed Zabaza's every move "He's moving just like him and with such perfect timing" Tazuna said "What is going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke but I guess even he doesn't know how to explain it.

By now dad was finishing Zabaza's thought's "Heh, what you're doing is just copying nothing original" Zabuza said "You can't beat me you Monkey!" Dad said in unison with Zabuza, he looked choked "Don't get to cocky Kakashi! I still have a trick up my sleeve!" He shouted as the clone that was holding me prisoner swing his arm making the bubble go in the water "Luna!" I heard dad shout "Luna!" another voice shouted, it was Sasuke. I couldn't breathe, I lost more and more oxygen the longer I stayed under water, the Hydro-prison broke but I was too deep and weak to swim back up, as I began to black out I saw a figure approaching me then everything went black.

I was in a black room, I couldn't see anything "Hello?" I called but there was nothing "Luna…can…me…" a voice said, I looked around to find the voice "Hello? Who's there?" I called again "Luna…on…" the voice said again, as a bright light appeared, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke… giving me mouth to mouth, I began to coughed up water, breathing heavily "Luna, thank Kami" Sasuke said hugging me tightly, almost making it impossible to breath, I was still coughing and breathing heavily "Luna-chan! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked I nodded "I…i-I'm.. fine… Sakura" I assured her breathing heavily, by now I couldn't breathe anymore.

"S-sasuke…" I said, he looked at me "Yeah?" he asked worried, I looked at him "Can't… breath" I choked out, he loosened his grip and I inhaled some precious air "Sorry" he said, I smiled at him "it's okay… thank you for… saving me" I said between breaths, I looked at the side to see a Hunter-nin taking Zabuza's body, he had two senbon in his neck, I narrowed my eyes, as the Hunter-nin disappeared, Naruto was punching the ground dad stopped him and walked over to us, Sasuke still holding me in his arms "Luna, are you okay?" dad asked, I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, I almost died if it wasn't for Sasuke" I said smiling at him, he blushed looking away, I giggled trying to stand up, sasuke helped me holding me by my waist.

"Thank you" I said, he nodded and let go I looked at my hand to see that I saw still holding my sword "You wouldn't let it go, the whole time you held your sword no matter what" Sasuke said, I nodded smiling at the sword, I made a hand sigh and the sword turned back into a scroll, I put it back into my pouch "What happened?" I asked "A Hunter-nin killed Zabuza, he then took him with him to kill him" Sasuke said, I narrowed my eyes 'That's not how they kill' I toughed "Our mission hasn't ended yet, we need to take Tazuna-san to his house" dad said, I nodded "Sorry about that everyone! Just rest at my house!" tazuna said, I sighted "You're one troublesome geezer" I said, he glared at me playfully, is smiled innocently.

"All right! Let's cheer up and go!" dad said beginning to walk, he stopped and fell forward my eye widened "Damn!" I shouted running at dad as he fell down, I caught him right before he fell to the ground, I almost fell down too because of his weight "What? What happened?!" Sakura asked as they ran to us, I lifted him up a little to get a better grip "kakashi-sansei!" Naruto said I looked at them "Don't worry, he overused his Sharingan, it took him a lot of chakra, he will wake up soon, let's get going" I said beginning to walk with dad leaning on me, then the weight got a little less, I looked at my side to see Sasuke holding his other side, I smiled at him as he smiled back.

We walked back to Tazuna's house, where we met his granddaughter Tsunami, Tazuna said we could rest there, I sighted 'When dad wakes up, we need to have a talk' I toughed.

Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Schools back and I will post less, I know it sucks but hey, et least I do post!

Now! Read! Vote! Comment/ review!

It makes me happy, it really does, nit review people, I like to read your reviews!

BloodyMoonX XD


	14. Chapter 14 Training part 1

Luna P.O.V.

We were at Tazuna's house with his daughter and grandson, dad was still sleeping, i sighted time to wake him up. I got up "I'm going to wake up dad, he should have rested enough and we need to have a talk" and walked away, the others gave me confused looks and followed. We walked into his room, he was laying down on a futon as I crouched down next to him, I made some hand signs and my hand began to glow a light pink, I put my hands on his chest to send my chakra to the rest of his body to see if he has any internal injuries, I know quite a lot from books and practicing but I will have to use one of the Kekkei Genkai I copied to see how his conditions is and how long he will be out.

"Wow, Luna-chan what are you doing?!" Naruto asked me as he saw my hands glow "I'm sending my chakra to the rest of his body to see if he has any internal injuries, but I will have to use something els too" he nodded "Have you done this before?" Bubblegum asked, I nodded and the light of my hands faded, I closed my eyes and switched them uncovering one eye and covering the other making sure they don't see my other eye "Are you going to show us you eye?!" Naruto shouted exited, I shook my head, eyes still closed "I'm only going to use one of the Kekkei Genkai I copied" I send some chakra to my eye "Medigan" I say and open my eye, I have seen it before it was a white eye like the Byakugan, but it had a green cross on it.

I heard some gasps and looked at the other tree that looked at me with wide eyes "Is that a Kekkei Genkai?" Bubblegum asked, I nodded "This is one of the eyes I copied" I said looking back at dad, I made some hand signs and the eye glowed a little "Does it hurt?" Naruto asked, I shook my head "No, in the beginning it tickled" I said and looked at dad, with the Medigan I can see the chakra flow of a person like the Byakugan, but I can see the slightest disorder and how much chakra is send to what part of the body, the most chakra is send to his eyes, I looked at the others and saw that there chakra is fine, I looked at myself and everything was okay.

"Why did you look at us?" Bubblegum asked, I looked at her "I looked at the chakra flow in your body, to see of it was flowing evenly and to see if you had any internal injuries of the fight, everyone is fine, dad overused his Sharingan and his chakra is low, so he might sleep for a while but were going to change that" I said and closed my eyes, I deactivated it and switched again, making sure nobody sees my other eye, I retreated the chakra and uncovered my left eye."Aw man!" Naruto whined I smiled "Why did you cover up your other eye, you could have just pulled up your head band on your forehead?" I looked at the source of the voice to see Duckbut looking at me.

"To make sure nobody sees my other eye" I said truthfully, and looked at dad "Why? Do you have two Kekkei Genkai?" he asked, I smirked and nodded "How is that possible?" he asked again, wow he's actually asking questions "I have my Terragan from my mother and the other Kekkei Genkai from my father" it was silent "What is you other Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked, I looked at them, they looked like they really wanted to know, I smiled sweetly "That's a secret!" I sung, they looked disappointed.

I looked back at dad and put my hands on his chest and closed my eyes, as I gathers chakra in my hands and transported it to dad "Wow, Luna-chan! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked exited "I'm giving dad some chakra to recover faster" "Is that why you're glowing whit?" Bubblegum asked, I nodded "Yup!" popping the 'p' it was silent as I gave dad some chakra, I heard a groan and opened my eyes to see dad awake, I smiled as Tsunami came into the room and looked at dad.

"Are you awake sensei?" she asked dad looked at her then at me "Did you give me chakra again?" he asked as he sat up and I helped him, I smiled sheepishly and nodded "Hee hee hee, yeah…" he sighted "I told you not to, your chakra is special and you don't have to give it to me" I shook my head "No! You overused you're Sharingan and now you will barely be able to move for a week" he sighted again "Great" he said sarcastically, i smiled "Sensei's finally awake!" Naruto shouted as they walked closer to us.

"Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad" Bubblegum said "I'm sorry" dad said, we looked at him "Hey, you guys defeated such a strong ninja, we should be safe for a while" Tazuna said, I looked at dad seriously "Dad, we need to have a talk" he looked at me and nodded as he saw the serious look on my face "We have to talk about the Traker-nin that took Zabuza away" he looked at me confused "But he killed him" he said, I sighted.

"His mask is from the special Pursuing ninja squad from the Hidden Village from the Mist, ANBU… " I said looking at dad "Their also known as the fire extinguishing unit, there job is to erase every evidence that a ninja was alive" dad said, I nodded "A ninja's body will give away the secret's of a ninja techniques and the chakra of the village it was in… any specific medicine used on a body, along with other thing's. For example, if I die the secret to the Sharingan will be examined" I nodded "And in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility my techniques including the Saringan will be stolen, in other words, pursuing ninja will kill exile ninja who have abandoned their Village and dispose of the ninja's body and stop any secrets of the Village from being revealed. They are specialist's in that field" dad said, nodded.

"But the main question is what do the Pursuing ninja do with the body when they find it?" I asked dad, he looked at me "They eliminate the corps at the spot" he said, I nodded "Exactly! What did the boy with the mask do with Zabuza? " I asked "How should we know? The boy took Zabuza away!" Bubblegum said, I nodded "That's right, all he needed to do was bring his had back as proof and what about the weapon he use to take Zabuza down?" I asked "It was just a senbon" Duckbut said, I looked at him, wow how did he get here, he was sitting right next to me I didn't even notice him.

I nodded "Could it be that…?" he asked, I nodded looking at dad "What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked, I sighted "Zabuza is still alive!" I said "What?!" Naruto, Bubblegum and Tazuna shouted terrified "What does that mean?!" "But you confirmed his death Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Bubblegum shouted "I did confirm it, but he was more likely in a near-death state. The weapon the perusing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless you hit a critical spot. It's mostly used on acupuncture healing and such" I nodded, he finally got what I was saying "Pursuing ninja know the structure of the human body very well, it should be easy for them to put a person in a near-death state" dad said as I continued "First, he took the corps of Zabuza even when the body was heavier than him. Second he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was no to kill Zabuza but to help him".

"Maybe you're thinking too much" Tazuna said, I shook my head "No, once ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare for it before it's too late, it's one of the ninja's iron rules" dad said, I nodded and looked to see Naruto happy? He might be happy to hear that Zabuza might be alive, he wants' to kick his ass "Sensei? How are you going to prepare for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while" Bubblegum asked, I smirked and looked at dad as he laughed "Looks like we got some training to do!" I said smiling, dad nodded.

"But wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful!" Bubblegum said "Sind's the enemy's a ninja that you the Sharingan user and Luna, had a difficult time with" she said, I sighted "Bubblegum, who saved dad when we were captured in that jutsu?" I asked, dad nodded "You tree are growing in a rapid speed, especially you Naruto, you've grown the most" dad said, I smiled "Yeah, I hope we can do some more A's or B's!" I shouted happily, Naruto seemed happy "You know you're stuff, Kakasi-sansei! Now things are getting interesting!" He shouted I smiled "No it's not" we looked at the source of the voice to see a little cute boy, I almost squealed.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked "Inari! Where have you been?!" Tazuna asked as the little boy named Inare smiled and ran to Tazuna "I'm home grandpa" he said, so that's his grandson, he's so cute with the heat that almost looks like it's too big for him "Inari, say hello to them. These are ninja's that escorted grandpa" Tsunami said "It's okay. right Inari?" Tazuna asked, Inari looked at us with a strange look as if he doesn't want us to be here, he turned to his mother "Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato" my eyes narrowed "What did you say you brat?!" Naruto shouted, standing up.

"Listen up! I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage! I don't know who this Gato or Chocolate is but he's no match for me!" Naruto shouted, I looked at Inari to see his head tilted down, his hat covering his eyes "A hero? That's stupid, there's no such thing as a hero" he said, Naruto seemed to be very angry "What did you say?!" he shouted trying to get to Inari but Bubblegum stopped him "Stop it!" she shouted, I sighted "If you don't want to die, you should go home" he said and left, I looked at him with a blank face "Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked "I'll go watch the ocean" he said and left closing the door behind him.

Tazuna looked at us and said "I'm sorry" I shook my head "It's fine" I said, but Naruto looked really pissed off, I stood up "Let's go we have some training to do!" I shouted and ran around and stopped and looked at dad "We need to get you out of bed" I said, he sighted "Can you get me some crutches?" he asked, I nodded "I think I still have some crutches somewhere" Tsunami said, I smiled and followed her getting the crutches and walking to the forest with everyone to train.

We stopped at a clearing with threes I smiled "We will now begin the training" dad said "Roger!" Naruto shouted "But before that let's once aging talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja" dad said "In a time like this?" Duckbut asked, I nodded "I thought the same thing first, but it's important, or else you won't get the exercise" is said, he looked at me "Have you done the same training?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, but it was a while ago, I'm already used to it, I can even perform it without hand signs" he nodded and turned back we turned back to look ad dad as Naruto smiled and said "I already know about that! Catra right?" he asked I fell to the ground head first."It's Chakra" dad grumbled probably annoyed.

"Luna will you explain?" dad asked, I looked at him "Again?!" I whined, he sighted "But I have said it like a thousand times just to proof to you that I know it, can't Bubblegum explain? She's a smart one!" dad sighted, Bubblegum sweat dropped probably because I called her Bubblegum instead of Sakura, but she seemed a little happy because I said that she's a smart one "Sakura?" he asked, "It's okay, I'll explain it" I sighted relieved, I had to know the whole thing from dad, the whole explanation, I know short ones but the whole one takes up and hour, I died explaining "Okay, listen up, I will tell you this only one time, so I don't have to repeat it again" she said, they nodded.

"Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is called molding the chakra. And with this chakra one is able to execute a technique by performing a seal" she finished, she did well "Correct, I see Iruka-sensei was blessed with two nice student's " dad praised us, but I he knows I know the whole thing so I get praised too, Bubblegum looked a little too self-confident now.

"What's that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff!" Naruto shouted "Exactly what Naruto said. Were able to use techniques anyway" Duckbut said, I shook my head "No, you guys are not able to use you're chakra completely" dad said "What?!" Naruto shouted, I sighted "Just listen, like Sakura said, molding chakra means to extract energy from both the body and the spirit. Then mixing them up in your body-" dad began, but I zoomed out, too much explaining, we learned it at the academy and dad explained it like a million times, it's burned into my head.

I snapped out of it as dad said "You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line" I almost laughed at their faces as I walked besides dad "So what are we going to do?" Bubblegum asked I looked at them and said "Climb a tree" it was silent for a few seconds "Climb a tree?!" they said, I unison, I nodded "That's right, but it's no ordinary climbing, you're going to climb it without using your hands" dad said "How do we do that?" Bubblegum asked, dad turned to me "Mind to demonstrate?" he asked, I shook my head "Not at all" is said and walked over to a tree, I made some hand signs to show them what they have to do, I send the chakra to my feet and walked to tree.

I put my first foot on the trunk hen the other and walked into the tree, I heard some gasps "She's climbing…" Naruto began "A tree, vertically…" Bubblegum finished, I hung upside down on the tree and looked at them, my hair hanging over my head smiling at them "This is how. Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra" dad said "Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?!" Bubblegum asked "Now we get to the main topic" dad began but I zoomed out again as I looked at my hair, that was facing the ground, I tilted my hair so it got in my face, I giggled as dad threw a kunai in front of them.

"Use the knives to mark where you are able to climb up with your current ability, then try to make a new mark above that mark, you guys are not good enough to climb by walking so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?!" dad asked, they looked determined and picked up their kunai "This training is too easy for me! Since I'm the guy who has grown the most right now" Naruto shouted "Be quiet and climb the tree" dad said, I think he got a little annoyed.

They walked over to a line of tree's and picked out one, they concentrated, when they concentrated the chakra they ran at the tree's, Nruto used too little chakra and slipped at the second step falling down and hitting his head, I covered my mouth to not laugh, Duckbut got a good end up but used too much chakra and got repelled from the tree, he make a somersault and landed on the ground, I looked at the tree that Bubblegum was at and smiled "This is easier that I thought!" Bubblegum called, I jumped of the branch I was in and walked over to her tree, I walked to her taking my time to show the boys how great girls are, I sat down next to Bubblegum who got the furthest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted "Oh looks like the girls of the group are the best in controlling their chakra " dad praised us, I smiled brightly as me and Bubblegum high-fived "Wow, Sakura-cha! That's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for! And Luna-chan is good at I too!" Naruto shouted, wow his hopes are a little too high with Bubblegum "Well your knowledge is splendid but your control and stamina are good as well' dad said, I nodded in agreement "Maybe Sakura of Luna and not someone else is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now! The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought either" I narrowed my eye at him, watch your words dad "Shut up Sensei!" Bubblegum shouted.

But I got what he was trying to do, he tried to encourage them to do better because they're both stubborn, I turned to Bubblegum "You did great Bubblegum, so as I reward I will call you Sakura from now on! And if you want I can help you a little with training" I said, she smiled at me, I looked at the other two beneath us as I leaned on my hand "Let's make a deal, Naruto if you get to the top of the tree by the end of the week I will treat you to Ramen when we get back and help you to become Hokage" he brightened "Deal!" he shouted looking determine, I turned to Duckbut.

"Duckbut, if you get to the top of the tree, I will call you by your real name and the second thin you can chosen, I don't really know what you like" I said, he smirked "Deal" he said, I smirked too "It's not going to be easy, so I will help you but only when necessary" they nodded and looked at each other, I sweat dropped 'They have to make a competition from everything' I thought.

They were training for a while now and they got up quite a bit, but it wasn't something incredible. I was sitting on the ground watching them, Sakura resting on the ground as Naruto walked over to her, i was a little further away from them but I could hear Naruto asking for some tips from Sakura, i looked over to Duckbut to see him looking at Naruto and Sakura, Naruto smiled at her and thanked her, he walked over to his tree and did the hand sign, he got further up and I smiled "Well looks like I will have to treat you to ramen if you keep up like that" I said, Naruto smiled and tried again, after a while he was catching up to Duckbut.

When Duckbut saw how far he got he seemed a little jealous, he looked around and then at me, I rose a eyebrow as he walked over to me, Naruto watching him, he sat down next to me "Um…." I looked at him "C-can you… help me a little?" he asked, my eyes widened "The Duckbut Uchiha is asking me for help?" I asked, he glared at me playfully, I smiled "Sure, I can explain it to you of show it to you, your choice" he seemed to think about it "Show it to me" he said, I nodded and stood up I extended my arm to him helping him up he took it and I took him with me to the tree, I took both his hands "Now concentrate your chakra, I will help you to not use to much" he nodded and closed his eyes but his cheeks looked a little pink "That's not fair, you help him and not me!" Naruto whine, I looked at him "You got help from Sakura so it's his turn now!" I said.

I closed my eyes as well, he concentrated his chakra but he used too much, I concentrated mine and leveled his out "This might not be how much you use because it's different for every person, but I think this will help you" he nodded, I let go of one of his hands and took some steps on the trunk of the tree still holding his hand, he looked at me "Shouldn't we run up?" he asked, I shook my head "Don't you trust me?" I asked, he shook his head "I do trust you" he said and walked onto the tree trunk, I walked on it casually as he followed behind not letting go of my hand, we walked up to his lines, I looked at them "Not bad" I said and looked at him, he avoided my gaze with a blush on his cheeks.

I smiled as I let g of his hand, he looked at me puzzled as his chakra faded and he fell down but he landed gracefully, he glared at me playfully "I can't help you completely and you have to do it on your own too, so don't forget the deal" I said and walked up to the tree branch a little higher from his lines on the tree and looked down to him "Come on, get up here, I'm waiting!" I called down to him, he looked a little more determined. I looked at Naruto to see him glaring at Duckbut, I looked at Sakura to see her glaring at me, I rose a eyebrow 'What is it now?' I asked myself, I looked down to see Duckbt running up a little higher, I smiled "Yeah, see you can do it, concentrate you chakra, but not too much, you use too much and get repelled, so use less!" I called down to him, he nodded and did what I told him.

I looked at the side to see Naruto getting closer and closer to Duckbut, I smiled, his determination will get him far. As I looked back I saw that Duckbut got even closer to the branch, well the branch was close to his lines, he should be able to get to this branch in no time. After a while he almost got here, I was leaning on the trunk, Sakura was resting but Naruto and Duckbut were still climbing, I looked up at the sky and sighted as someone got in front of me, I blinked to see Duckbut, he smirked "I got to the branch, so what's my reward?" he asked, I rose a eyebrow "The deal only counts if you get to the top of the tree and not to a branch" I said.

"How about a reward for getting up to the branch you're in?" he asked, I shook my head and smirked "I don't want to spoil you" I said and slipped down from the tree falling down to the ground, Naruto gasped "Luna-chan!" he shouted, I made a somersault and landed on the ground gracefully, I looked up to Duckbut and smirked "Baybe later, if you do a good job!" I called, he smirked and nodded, I walked to dad as he called me and Sakura "Sakura! Luna! Let's g, you two will guard Tazuna on the bridge and help a little" he said, I nodded as we walked away I looked back and waved to them "Bye guys! Train hard so I can treat you Naruto and call you by your real name for once Ducknut!" Duckbut rolled his eyes and Naruto cheered, I smiled and turned around.

'They will definitely make it!'

Chapter 14 Damn I was tired while writing this chapter, so if there are any spelling mistakes, you know why I made those.

I do not own Naruto

So what do you think will be Sasuke's second reward if he gets to the top of the tree? The one he can choose of course.

I do ask myself if some of you already know who her real father is, if you know don't tell me, you might spoil the others and I think it will be revealed at the Chunin exams heh.

Read, vote, comment/ review people! It make me happy and I can write!

BloodyMoonX XD


	15. Chapter 15 Training part 2

Luna P.O.V.

It was the first night at Tazuna's house and we were making sleeping arrangements "Okay, Luna and Sakura you will share a room and Naruto and Sasuke will share a room" dad said, I paled "No dad! She's going to kill me in my sleep!" I shouted "You don't sleep" oh… "Hee hee hee, forgot about that" I said scratching the back of my neck, but I got serious again "But she will try and kill me, I just know it!" he sighed "And I don't want to share a room with that Teme!" Naruto shouted "See nobody wants to share a room with each other, hey hey hey I want to share a room with Naruto!" I looked at dad hoping that I don't share a room with Sakura.

"Yeah, that will be awesome!" Naruto shouted, dad looked at us "Fine, Luna and Naruto will share a room and Sakura and Sasuke will share a room" Duckbut paled, Sakura cheered and me and Naruto high-fived "Let's go Natuyo!" I shouted running to our room, we only had three rooms, first Sakura and Duckbut, then me and Naruto and then dad, he has his own room, we ran inside and now we were just sitting on the ground talking.

BUM BAM DADADADADA *roll roll roll*

We looked at each other, the noice came from Sakura's and Duckbut's room "What do you think is happening?" I asked Naruto, his eyes narrowed "O hope for him that nothing is happening, if he even puts one finger on Sakura-chan then…" we jumped a little when we heard the door of their room burst open, footsteps walked past our room and into dad's room, there was grumbling and the door closed again, the footsteps walked past us again and then there was a yelp, we looked at each other, what was happening?

BAM

We jumped and looked at the door, Duckbut was standing there looking pissed, he had a bruise on his forehead, in one hand was Sakura's bag and in the other… Sakura, he was carrying her by her waist, her feet and arms dangling, she looked confused, the he threw her bag inside and then her, she yelped again "Were changing roommates" he grumbled and walked over ot where me and Naruto were sitting talking, he lifted me up, I blinked, walked over to my bag, took it and walked out of the room to his and mine? I guess, he walked inside closed the door with his foot, put my bad down and then me but more carefully, I looked at him "You know that that really looked wrong right?" I asked him.

He shook his head and looked at me "you're going to share a room with me, I asked Kakashi-sensei and he agreed to it" he said, I looked at him confused "What did Sakura do to make you pissed off?" I asked him, he got a disgusted face "First se tried to kiss me, then we fell on the ground, I pushed her away and stood up waling as far away as possible, she grabbed my foot and I fell forwards, I got pissed, went to Kakashi-sensei asked him to change roommates and he agreed, so I walked back, took her bag and her and threw her in your room and took you, so here you are now" he explained, I tried to hold in my laughter, he glared at me playfully "That's not funny" he grumbled "Yes it is" I said and laughed.

I stopped and looked at his bruise, I stood up and walked to him, he blushed a little, I giggled "W-what are you doing?" he asked, I sat down in front of him and took his head in my hands, I looked at his bruise, he winced a little when I touched it "I'm going to heal you bruise, it's nothing critical but I'm going to heal it anyway" I said smiling, he nodded looking like a tomato I made a hand sign and my hand began to glow a light green, I put my hand on his forehead, he kept staring at me "Do I have something on my face?" I asked him, he looked confused "You keep staring at me, so is there something on my face?" I asked him as I put my hands to my face, his bruise healed, he shook his head "No there isn't, it's perfect" he replied still looking at me, I blushed a little and looked away, he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him as his face got closer I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Are you blushing?" he asked with a smirk, I pouted "No" he got closer, now only a few inc away from me, I bet I looked like a tomato "well, it sure looks like it, now where was my reward for when I reached the branch you were sitting on?" he asked, my cheeks heated up more if that was possible, his smirk widened "I… i…I um…" I got nervous "Then I guess I have to take it by myself" he said and came closer, our lips almost touched as the door flung open, we pulled away, I grabbed my face 'Damn, how does he always make me feel like that?!' I shouted in my head, but looked at the door to see who it was, dad stood there eyeing us suspiciously.

Dad looked at me "Luna, are you going to spend the night here or on the roof?" he asked, I nodded "Maybe on the roof I can search for rougs if Gato sends any" he nodded and turned to Duckbut "I'm watching you" he said with narrowed eyes and closed the door, I sighed in relief, my eyes widened as I was pinned to the ground, Duckbut looked at me questionably "Why would you be on the roof?" he asked me I sighed "I don't sleep" I told him "Why?" he asked as he let go of me I looked at the ground "Nightmares" I told him "What kind of nightmares?" he asked a little interested, I don't know why I'm opening up to him but I have a feeling that I can trust him.

"Nightmares of the day my clan got killed" I told him, he looked at the ground with a sad expression "How long did you have those nightmares?" he asked "Since I was five" I told him truthfully, his eyes widened "Y-you didn't sleep since you were five?" he asked in disbelieve, I nodded "Not one night" it was silent he cept staring at me again, I yelped as he pulled mu up bridal style "W-what are you doing?" I asked him as he walked over to the futon "I'm going to make you sleep" he said, my eyes widened "No!" I immediately said, he put me down and laid down next to me, I tried to crawl out but he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

My face was probably a thousand shades of red, he pressed me against his chest, my hand resting on his chest, I could hear his heart beat, it was a little faster than normal, I looked up at him he has a blush too, I giggled and relaxed, he caressed my hair and I felt sleepy, normally I wouldn't feel tired but I had a feeling that I would be able to sleep tonight, I closed my eyes, but I was still a little afraid, I gulped heavily my hands shaking a little "Shh… it's okay, I'm here don't worry if you get nightmares I will wake you up" he reassured me, I nodded "Thank you" I said, he pulled me closer as I fell asleep.

The next day I opened my eyes to come face to face with Duckbut, my face heated up "Good morning" he said with a smirk "G-good… morning" I said back, damn why did I stutter, he was till hugging me to his chest, I tried to free myself but it was futile "This is my reward so don't move" he said, my face heated up more as I nodded, we stayed like that for a while as the door burst open "What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted, Duckbut looked at her annoyed "Go away" he said, she looked hurt "But Sasuke-kun…" she began but Naruto came too "Where are they- Teme! What are you doing to Luna-chan?!" he shouted, now Duckbut let go of me as dad also walked into the room.

I looked at him with a choked face "I didn't have any nightmares" I said, his eyes widened a little "Did you sleep?" he asked, I nodded "How?" my face heated up "She slept with me" Duckbut said, I could feel the smirk on his face "Sasuke" Naruto grumbled, dad narrowed his eyes at him and I just looked at the reaction of my body "What are you doing Luan-chan?" Naruto asked, the other also looked at me "I want to see what my body does after sleeping, I haven't slept for years and I feel much more energetic and I can also move a little better, even my chakra got a boost" I said smiling.

After that weird morning i ran to Tazuna on the bridge with Sakura behind me, I was running around looking at what the men were doing, wow building a bridge looks fun. We were here for a few hours and Sakura looked really tired, she yawned as I sat next to her looking around, trying to feel the chakra in the area but everything was normal "You look bored, where's the blond kid and the arrogant guy?" Tazuna asked, I almost laughed, yes Duckbut can be very arrogant, well most of the time "They're training a tree climbing exercise" Sakura replied, I nodded "Well what about you two? He asked.

"Were smart, so Kakashi-sensei told us to guard you" Sakura said, I nodded, now also a little bored, Tazuna stoped what he was doing and looked at us "Really? He send you to guard me? I would understand the little one there next to you but you?" he said, I stiffened a laugh and Sakura got mad, heh I'm stronger. Tazuna walked away with the metal pole, a man walked over to him "May I have a word with you Tazuna?" he asked, I looked at the man, he looked nervous.

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked, the man Guiichi looked at the ground "Well, after thinking about it… Can I quit this bridge building?" he asked, Tazuna looked a little choked "W-why all of a sudden?! Not you too…" Tazuna shouted "Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me too" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him, coward. "Everithing will lose meaning if you die, why don't we stop building this bridge?" Guiichi asked Tazuna "I can't do that, this bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people in the town in hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this poor Country of the Wave, which possesses few resources" Tazuna said.

"but if we die…" Giichi began but Tazuna interrupted him "It's already lunch time. Let's stop for now." Tazuna said and walked away "Tazuna!" Guiichi shouted, Tazuna stopped and looked at him "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore" Tazuna said walking away me and Sakura looked at him, I stood up and walked to Giichi, he looked sad, he looked down at me, I gave him a blank stare "You're a coward, he's putting his life on the line for this Country and also ours, we are here to protect him on our own free will and were just kids. He works for this country, he tries to make life better, he tries to help everybody by going against Gato, and yet you can't help him, you can't even support him a little, people like you are the worst." I said and walked away, Sakura looked at me with wide eyes.

I saw Tazuna and smiled running to him, he lifted another pole "Hey Tazuna can I help, the work will be done sooner?!" I asked exited, he looked at me and rose a eyebrow "You want to help? Are you sure you can handle this, it's very heavy" he asked, I nodded "Of course I can!" I said and took five poles while he only had one, his eyes widened "Y-you can carry that?!" he asked in disbelieve, I looked at him "As far as I know I'm carrying the poles, so I guess I can" I said and walked passed him smiling widely "Let's go! We have a bridge to finish!" I shouted, Sakura giggled and Tazuna smiled.

The man Giichi looked at me with wide eyes, he seems to be ashamed but got his courage back, he then turned to look at Tazuna and walked to him "I'm very sorry Tazuna, I should have seen that you put your life on the line for this Counrty, and that the ninja's do too, so I will help you to finish the bridge" he said, I smiled at the man, Tazuna looked at him also smiling "Thank you my friend" Tazuna said, the man smiled at Tazuna "This is all to a very smart little girl who helped me to think about it" Giichi said, smiling at me, I rubbed the back of my head "Come on guys we have to work!" they nodded and we began to work, Tazuna was surprised at how fast everything went with my help, we finished and walked back home.

I looked around, we were in something that looked like a marked "Hey, where are we going?" Sakura asked "I've been asked to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner" Tazuna said, I looked around there were so many poor people, a kid ran away as a man shouted 'Thief!' after him, some more kids were sitting on the ground with dirty clothes "This is it" said Tazuna as we walked into a store, it had barely anything to eat, I looked around and saw a man looking at Sakura's bag, I narrowed my eyes at him as he tried to take her bag, I got ready to beat him up but Sakura got ahead of me, she has good senses, she spun around and kicked him in his face shouting "Pervert!"

After we bought what we needed for dinner, we began walking back home "I was really surprised back there" Tazuna said "What's up with this city?!" Sakura complained, I smiled as I felt a hand grabbing my behind, I stiffened getting ticked off 'Pervert!' I shouted in my head, I spun around "Hey you…" I began but stopped as I saw a little girl, she had black hair and dark blue eyes, she wore worn-out clothes, she extended her arms and smiled at me "Give me…" I smiled at her and crouched down to her height, I ruffled her hair and reached in my pocket, I got some candy out and gave it to the girl, she smiled at the candy "Thank you!" she thanked me, I nodded and she ran off.

"Ever since Gato came, it's been like this. The adults here have all become cowards" I looked at Tazuna with a blank face "That's why we need that bridge right now, it will be a symbol of courage so we need it to get back the spirit in this country for the people who have decided to do nothing" he said looking determined, he really wants to build the bridge, well he got my respect back "If only… if only that bridge is finished, this town will return to how it was before, everyone will return to normal" he finished.

I looked up at the sky and smiled "Don't worry Tazuna, we will make sure that the bridge is finished, we will do our best to guard you no matter what, I will put my life on the line to protect this country and my team, this bridge will be finished" he looked at me and smiled "We will put our life on the line for this country and our team mates" Sakura said, I smiled at her "Yeah, we will, together" we smiled and began walking again, going home.

We were sitting at the table, me in between Naruto and Duckbut, dad between Inari and Tsunami, and Tazuna and Sakura ware sitting on the end of the tables eating, well Naruto and Duckbut were eating like pigs "If you two don't slow down you're going to throw up!" I said, but they ignored me "This is really fun, it's been a while since I ate with this many people!" Tazuna said cheerfully, I smiled "Second please!" they shouted, my eye twitched, they glanced at each other and I sweat I saw lightning striking in between them. My eyes widened as they got nauseous faces, they barfed right in the middle, so that means me "Ieuw gross! It got on me!" I shouted standing up and getting as far as possible from them "If you're going to barf, don't eat!" Sakura shouted.

I glared at them "No I'll eat" Duckbut said "I have to eat, even if I have to force myself… I have to become stronger" Naruto said, I was trembling now with rage "But barfing isn't healthy and you two are already on a death list" dad said, they looked at him questionably as he pointed to me with puke on my shirt, they paled "You two are dead" I grumbled as I began to chase them, running around "Hahaha, it's been a while since dinner was this busy!" Tazuna laughed.

I walked down the stairs, I had to take a shower and Tsunami got me a dress, it had strips and it went to my knees, it was white with purple flowers and a black ribbon around my waist, it was the right size as well, I think it might be het dress when she was my age, I let my hair fall down over my back instead of in my usual ponytail. I opened the door and walked to the others who were still sitting at the table drinking tea, Sakura was looking at a picure on the wall, I sat back down in my chair, not looking at the two idiots who barfed on me "I'm worry Luna-chan! I didn't mean to barf on you, it just got out!" Naruto apologized "S-sorry" Duckbut also apologized, I nodded "Next time give me a heads up" I said, they nodded and sighed relieved.

"Um, why is this picture torn? Inari-kun was watching this during the entire dinner-" Sakura said, I looked at Inari to see him tense up, this must be a touchy subject "-This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there" it got suspiciously quiet "It's my husband" Tsunami said "He was the man known as the hero of this town" as Tazuna said that Inari stood up and walked away "Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked but Inari just closed the door behind him not answering , Tsunami went after him "Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari" Tsunami closed the door behind her.

It was quiet, "What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked, I looked at the ceiling with a blank face "By his reaction I would say that there is a reason for his behavior" I said looking at Tazuna who looked in pain "Inari had a father that wasn't related to him, they were very close like father and son, Inari used to laugh a lot back then-" his hands were trembling as he began to cry"-But… but Inari changed, after the incident that happened to his father. The word 'courage' was forever away from the people on this island and Inari, after that day and that incident" everybody was listening closely "Incident? What happened to Inari?" dad asked.

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island" Tazuna cleaned his glasses "A hero?" Naruto asked "It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other" Tazuna explained how Inari couldn't save his dog Pochi and almost drowned, but Pochi learned how to swim back then *dog howls -_-'*, but then Inari met the man who saved him and he gave him a speech about living without regret "His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started becoming attached to Kaiza, he followed him around all the time like a goldfish's face… And they became just like a father and a son. It didn't take long for Kaiza to become a part of our family, Kaiza was also a gut we needed in this town" he told us how he helped this town and he was a very important person, he put his life on the line for the others, so Inari looked up at him.

"After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero, and he became a father that Inari could be proud of. Gatoh turned his eyes on this town around that time, and one night…" Kaiza got killed "Inari changed ever since that time, Tsunami and the people In this town as well" Tazuna explained, it was silent 'Thud!' I looked down to find Naruto lying on the ground, i blinked "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked "If you're trying to train don't, you molded to much chakra. If you move any more you're going to die" dad advised him, Naruto looked up at us "I'm going to prove to him …" they looked confused but I didn't, if your best friend is Naruto you understand what he does quickly, I smirked "That there are heroes in this world. I'm going to prove it!" he shouted determined.

I looked at dad "Dad, we need to talk" I said seriously, he looked at me and immediately knew what I meant, he sighed "It's tomorrow isn't it?" he asked, I nodded "We have to come up with a plan fast, I only have a day and it will get hard if I don't have a… " is topped as I glanced at the others in the room, who were listening carefully "medicine-" well it wasn't the best thing to cover it up but I had to "to control myself" dad toughed about it "We don't have a choice but to wait, when it kicks in i will have to get you out of here" my eyes widened "We can't do that! It will be dangerous, not only for you but the others too!" he looked at me with knowing eyes, the others looked a little scared.

"I know Luna, but we have no choice, when it kicks in we will know how much time we have, your sense will increase and you will become stronger and faster, that way you can sense further and you will be able to sense the medicine and it will be easier to find it" dad said "I can't do that, I will have to leave earlier, it will be safer that way, and you will feel the chakra outburst so you will know when it kicks in" he nodded "We can do that, but I would rather have you near to make sure you're okay, so you will stay close to the house and when it kicks in I will help you, so don't do anything irrational" I nodded "I will be on the roof then, that way you can feel the chakra outburst sooner" he nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, I looked at him "Don't worry about it Naruto, it's nothing important" I said hoping he will drop it, but the others were not ready to drop the subject "If you get worried about it and you have to get medicine, it is important" I looked at Duckbut, he looked at me trying to figure out what we were talking about, I shook my head "It's nothing really" I said and stood up walking away, I really don't want to talk about it, as I was about to open the door dad stopped me "Luna, maybe it's time to tell them, they are your team after all, so if something happened they will know what is happening and not get in your way" dad said, I sighed "They won't understand" I said and walked out to the rooftop, I really don't want them to know.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I sighed as Luan walked out of the kitchen, she doesn't trust them, she thinks that they might see her as a monster and leave her "What won't we understand Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked I looked at them, they were expecting a explanation, I know she wants to tell them but she's afraid that they will leave her, hate her, hurt her again like all those years ago "Kakasi-sensei if we know maybe we can help" Sakura said, I looked at her "This is something nobody can help her with, she has to do it all alone but I will tell you, she's just afraid" they looked at me confused "Why would she be afraid?" Sasuke asked "She thinks that you will leave her, hate her, hurt her again but most of all think that she's a monster" "Luna-chan isn't a monster, I have the real deal inside of me!" Naruto said.

"She's different Naruto, you know that she's from the Duragon clan, but the Duragon clan has a dark secret that only the clan members know" I won't tell them the crucial parts of her clan and the thing "Nobody knows what it is, some say that it's a curse and it's been given further to the next generation for centuries, she's the last survivor and she's the barrier of the curse, every full moon the curse beguines to act up and she has to find the medicine to cure herself, but I know that she likes doing it-" "Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean with the curse, medicine and cure, what are they?" Sakura asked, the others nodded even Tazuna looked interested.

"The curse is only a part that she showed, the blood thirst in her eyes, medicine is blood and to cure herself she must kill to please het bloodthirsty" their eyes widened "W-what?" Naruto asked, I sighed "Every full moon her bloodthirsty acts up and she goes to kill roug-ninjas to satisfied her thirst, but her Terragan also has an affect other what makes enjoy killing them" they were all listening very closely "I never knew how hard this might be for her, she looked so sad when she walked out" Sakura said, I nodded "Every full moon she has pain, the memories come back and she has problems to control her chakra because it affects her, and her Terragan also already affects her, normally her eyes should affect her when she's in her mid thirties but because she's awakened her eyes at such a young age it affects her sooner too" they seemed to think.

"How does the Tarragan affect her?" Sasuke asked, I looked at them "Every Gekkei Kenkai has a side effect, for example, if you use the Sharingan too much it will affect you sight and in extreme cases you will go blind "They're eyes widened" but other eyes can be implanted and if the surgery goes well you will see again" they nodded, Sasuke looked a little pale when I said that after using the Sharingan too much he can go blind, he got a little color back and looked at me "What is the side effect of the Terragan?" he asked, I looked at them seriously.

"They lose their sanity"

Chapter 15!

Wow, she loses her sanity, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter ;p

I got a little bored doing the disclaimer like this so I have guest to dot the disclaimer, Ladies and Gentle men, give a warm welcome too….. Naruto Uzumaki!

*Cheering and clapping, some whistling in the back ground*

Naruto: Thank you! Thank you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!

BMX (BloodyMoonX): We already know Naruto, so you're doing the first disclaimer that a character has done in my story, be honored!

Naruto: I am! Anyway BMX doesn't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and me and the others, if she owned me I would have beat that Dope up and be the strongest, Sakura would be my girlfriend and I would be the Hokage! Believe it!

BMX: Yeahhhh…. I don't believe so.

Naruto: Why not?!

BMX: Because, first of all, I'm following the story and it would be too easy to make the story like that, second, you have to work to become the strongest you can't just become the strongest by doing nothing or wishing for it, third Sakura would not be your girlfriend, because she doesn't deserve you and a certain shy girl would be your girlfriend * wiggled eyebrows but Naruto looks at me confused* and forth, you will have to do your best to become Hokage and hope that Masashi Kishimoto lets you become Hokage in the real story, but I think he will

Naruto: Hey that's not fair

BMX: Yes it is, you did a great job til now so you will keep growing stronger and one day you will become Hokage

Naruto: Really?!

BMX: Really

Naruto: Yeah! Anyway read, vote comment/ review my fans, it makes her happy, it really does, she's like squealing * covers mouth with hand*

BMX: Anyway, thanks for reading and review!

I'm going to begin asking review for the story, we will begin with a small 5 reviews, if I get 5 reviews foe the story I will write the next chapter and if I don't I will think that you guys don't like my story and it will crush me but the hardest part will be that you don't get to see what the end will be.

SO REVIEW PEOPPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	16. Chapter 16 Training part 3

Luna P.O.V.

It was morning, I came back to the house. I was gone for the night, I wanted to find some rougs to hold prisoner and kill when the time is right but I had no luck. It was the night of the full moon and I am very nervous. I sneaked in trough the window in our room. I walked down to the kitchen.

"Good morning" I said with a smile and sat down.

"Where were you? I never saw you last night or this morning?" Duckbut asked, dad looked at me.

"I was searching for rougs that Gatoh might have sent, but I haven't seen or felt any" I reassured Tazuna because he tensed.

Tsunai put some food in front of me, I smiled at her "Thank you" she smiled at me too and walked to the counter, I looked at the food and began to eat.

"Naruto didn't come back last night either?" Tazuna asked, I looked at him.

"Again?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded, I sighed, Naruto, Naruto, you make our lives harder that we want them to be.

"Yeah, he's stupid, climbing tree's by himself every night, he might be even dead from excessive chakra use" Sajura said, I narrowed my eyes at her "At least he's trying and he isn't dead, I can feel his chakra" I said, she looked at me "Sorry" I nodded, she's scared of me, she doesn't understand.

"Is Naruto-kun fine? A child staying out all night by himself" Tsunami asked, dad looked at me then back at Tsunami "There's no need to worry. He's a decent ninja even if he doesn't look like one" dad said.

I looked at the breakfast waiting for Naruto, I looked at Tsunami "Tsunami?" I asked her, she turned to look at me smiling "Yes?" "Can I have Naruto's breakfast? I would like to take it to him, he's probably hungry" she smiled and packed the food, she gave it to me.

"I'm off, I'm going to take the food to Naruto" I said walking to the door "Maybe the idiot is dead, I'm going for a walk" I heard Duckbut said, I looked back and saw him running to me, we left the house in silence, awkward.

"Didn't you say you were taking a walk?" I asked him, he looked at me "I am" and looked back at the road and sweat dropped.

"Then why are you following me?" I asked him, he shrugged "I'm going with you isn't that taking a walk as well?" he asked "Guess so" it was silent again.

"Are you scared?" he asked out of the blue, I looked at him confused, he looked at me and stopped causing me to stop too.

"It's a full moon tonight, Kakashi-sensei told us how troublesome it is" he said, I looked at the ground avoiding his gaze "I'm not afraid of that, I'm afraid that I might hurt someone I don't want to hurt" I said beginning to walk again, he followed.

"Why won't you let us help you if it's bothering you this much?" he asked now walking besides me, I sighed "Because you don't understand" I imply said, he seemed to not be satisfied.

"If you tell us we might understand and we might be able to help you" he said, I narrowed my eyes at the road "You don't get it, when it happens I lose a little of my control, I might hurt you without wanting it, I might even kill you" I said, whispering the last part, he tensed a little.

"Since when did you have this… blood thirst?" he asked, I closed my eyes remembering the first time, it was so much fun yet it was scary, the blood dripping off my face, the man laying on the ground dead, I even remember his screams "When I saw tree" i said barely above a whisper, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You had these when you were tree? You had your fist kill when you were tree?" he asked me not believing me, I nodded "Yes and no, I didn't have my first kill when I saw tree, it was when I was two" his eyes widened more, but got back to normal.

"Being the granddaughter of the clan leader you have to be very skilled and never let your guard down, especially when your clan hates you" I said, and whispered the last part again, he looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked, I don't know why I'm opening up to him, but I can trust him "I'm not a pure Duragon-" he looked a little confused"- my mother is a Duragon but my father wasn't, he's from another clan" "Do you know what clan?" he asked me, I sighed "Yes, but it's almost whipped out" he kept silent.

"That was the first reason why they hated me, the second was because of the blood thirst, they were afraid that I would attack them so they trained me to the extend where I had to pass out to be able to take a break" he looked at me with sympathy.

"They were always mean to me, they hated me even my own grandfather hated me, he sometimes even send some roug to kill me" his eyes widened "He sent someone to kill his own granddaughter?" he asked in disbelieve, I nodded "More than once".

"My mother was the only one to love me, to take care of me, to make me feel wanted alive and not dead. The only person that didn't want me dead except my mother was my father, he visited sometimes and trained me to use his Kekkei Genkai, but he was gone most of the time. He's a ninja so he has to do important stuff" I smiled a little thinking of my father, but my smile faded as I remembers the day my life ended at the clan compound and started in Konoha.

"Then the day I became five, my birthday everything changed." He looked confused "On your birthday?" he asked, I nodded "My birthday, the massacre of the Duragon clan" he tensed up, I felt tears swelling in my eyes as I continued "It was another day I had to train, I trained the whole day without break, I had to be even stronger than an Jounin, I had to surpass myself".

"Why Jounin? You were just a kid" he asked, I nodded "I was trained almost the whole time, I only rested when I was sleeping or eating, then I had to train. I was a Jounin by the age of five, surpassing my mother and I wasn't even trying" I said "You were able to sleep back then?" he asked, I nodded.

"The day passed my fast, I walked home it was still day, my mother asked them to make the training shorter for me to come home, they agreed with a lot of hesitation. I came home and there was my father, I was so happy. We were like a family, a happy family if forgot all my problems and miseries at that moment" I smiled a little, and Duckbut smiled too "But even happiness ahs an ending, my father had to go earlier because of the ninja stuff, I stayed at home with my mother" I said with a blank face.

"It was night and I had to go to bet, I went a little earlier because I was very tired, but I didn't get much sleep that night as I heard screaming and shouting, I walked to the window to see houses on fire, clan members being killed, i turned around to the door being swung open to see my mother."

I felt the tears again "She said that I should hide, so I did. I was so scared at that moment, I hid and waited hearing screams from people and at that moment I couldn't take it anymore, I was worried that my mother would be killed too so I left the hiding place and ran outside. I can still see the bodies, the blood, the screams of the clan members, them being killed right in front of your eyes, their blood on me, but I wasn't scared anymore, I didn't care for them, I was happy that they were dead"

Duckbut tensed up "How can you say that?" he asked a little mad, I looked at him dead in the eye "They tried to kill me numerous times, they hated me, called me freak, a nothing, a… monster, they almost killed me numerous times. They wanted to make me a monster, an emotionless killer that will kill anyone who is in her way, end they succeeded" Duckbut was silent.

"I was running around seeing the strangest things killing my fellow clan members, it were human that looked like somebody experimented on them, then I saw my mother, fighting. She was breathing heavily, the man than took her and stabbed a kuani in her stomach, I was scared to lose the only person that loved me except my father. My mother was killed in front of my eyes." Duckbut paled a little, shocked as the tears were now falling down my face.

"I attacked the man, we were fighting, I almost lost control and took a kuani" I said taking the kunai I used that day, he looked at it "This kunai, I took it and attacked the man, he didn't move he smirked. As I was about to stab him, he took my mother's body" Duckbut's eyes widened as he looked at me, I stopped to tell him the end "And used it as a shield… but I didn't know that she was still alive as I stabbed her in her heart… I killed my own mother, I killed her, I'm a monster" I said with tears falling, but I was not crying, I didn't break down, I got stronger.

I felt arms wrap around me tightly it was Duckbut I hugged him too "Shh… shh… it's ok I'm here, just let out" he said tears still falling out of my eyes "I killed her, I'm a monster a monster that nobody loves" I said emotionlessly, his grip tightened "That's not true, there are people that love you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura… me" he said silently, my grip tightened "Thant you" I whispered, he nodded "It's ok" he said stroking my hair to calm e down, we stayed like that for a while until I calmed down.

I let go, he did too with hesitation, why was that? I looked at him and smiled "Thank you" I said, he smiled back, my cheeks heated up, why does he have such a beautiful smile?! Wait, I'm thinking too much! I turned to the other direction "We should get going Naruto's waiting for his breakfast" he nodded "Let's go" he said taking my hand in his, my cheeks colored more as we walked to the training field, I looked at Duckbut in the corner of my eye, this feeling I think I like him.

My eyes widened a little when I saw the boy in front of us, he looked a lot like a girl but it was a boy, he had the same chakra as the hunter-ninja that took Zabuza away, I stopped as he paased us causing Duckbut to stop too and looked at me confused "What's wrong?" he asked, I looked at him and smield "Nothing, look there is Naruto!" I said running to Naruto who looked deep in thought.

I sat down on the ground in front of him, he didn't notice, wow deep in thought, Dckbut came next to me and hit him on his head "Ouch, what are you doing?!" he asked Duckbut while Duckbut crossed his arms "Did you forget about breakfast idiot?" he asked him, Naruto smield sheepishly, I smiled and took the breakfast Tsunami gave me "Here, breakfast" I said giving it to Naruto who took it with pleasure.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, Dad and Sakura were searching for us, I smirked as Naruto threw a kunai at them, they looked up and saw him, Sakura looked amazed. "How do you like that? I can climb this high now!" he called, he jumped up on the branch and faked a fall making Sakure scream I laughed, "Not!" he said, they looked shocked "You fell for it!" he said, I smiled "You scared me!" Sakura shouted angrily, my eyes widened as Naruto loses his concentration and his feet are not holding onto the tree anymore "Naruto you idiot! That's what happens when you get so cocky!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto was falling, i jumped down and landed on the branch upside down, Duckbut standing next to me both of us holing one of Naruto's leg's, we looked at each other and smirked, Duckbut looked at Naruto "You idiot" he said "Naruto you scared me" I said relieved that he's fine "Way to go Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!" Sakura shouted, damn her high voice, I almost lost my concentration, we could use her voice as a weapon to distract roug ninja's, my eyes widened as I saw Duckbut's legs falling down too.

I quickly grabbed his leg too, now I was hanging upside down on a branch with two idiots "You two are idiots you know that?" I asked them with a smirk "Luna!" Naruto whined "Hn" I laughed.

We were back at Tazuna's house, I was helping Tsunami with the dishes for dinner, it was late and the moon was almost completely visible, I felt the blood thirst a little while ago but used my chakra to conceal it, but it got harder and harder, I gulped hard and breathed a little heavier, dad saw that.

"Luna, it's time, stop concealing it and go, I'm going to make sure nobody follows you" dad said silently, making sure only I can hear, I nodded but at that moment I couldn't hold it anymore and I fell to my knees "Luna!" dad said bending down, I was breathing heavily "What's happening-" Sakura ran to us but stopped as she saw me berating heavily "It's time?" she asked, dad nodded, I stood up barely able to walk, I left the house in a rush searching for chakra signatures, my eye widened as I finally found a chakra signature, I smirked, finally some blood.

-Time skip at the house-

3rd parson P.O.V.

The full moon was shining proudly that night, tainted by blood by a little girl, but the people at the house knew it already but didn't give it much thought. They finished dinner, the two boys that finally reached the top of the tree wanted to tell their fried the good news, they wanted to tell her that they made it to the top and that she has to keep the deal, but they knew better at this night.

"The bridge is almost complete, it's thanks to you" the bridge builder Tazuna said "But don't push yourself too much" his daughter Tsunami said concerned, Tazuna looked at the gray haired gravity defying man named Kakashi "I wanted to ask this before, but why are you still here when I lied about the request detail?" he asked, Kakashi closed his eyes "Not doing right when you know it is a coward's way, there are no weak soldiers under a violent commander" he said and opened his eyes.

"They're the teaching of the previous Hokage" told them, the little boy who was silent the whole time, with his had named Inari looked at Naruto, he thought about his father as tears began to fall on the table "Why…" he asked, getting everybody's attention "What?" Naruto asked the little boy, inari slammed his hands on the table rising from his seat "Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?! You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you train and say those good-looking words… Weak people are going to lose against strong people!" Inari shouted.

"Shut up. I'm different from you" Naruto said ignoring his talking "Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you and that girl Luna! You two don't know anything about this country and you're so nosy! I'm different from you two, someone who doesn't' know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari shouted, that got Naruto's and Sasuke's attention "Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" Naruto asked Inari, who looked a little confused yet choked "An idiot like you can just keep crying and talking behind people's backs. You crybaby!" Naruto told the little boy, who looked taken back.

"Naruto! That's too much!" the pink haired girl Sakura scolded Naruto.

Knock… Knock… Knock

Everybody froze, Kakashi turned to the door, he felt his daughter's chakra, she as waiting for him, Tsunami began to walk to the door but he stopped her "It's better if I go, the sight might me a little… choking" he said and walked to the door, everybody was silent and looked at the door, Kakashi took the handle and opened the door to see his daughter covered in blood, they heard gasps "Luna-chan" they heard Naruto say, but they didn't move.

Kakashi moved aside to let his daughter come in but she refuse "No, I might get bloodstains on the floor" she said, the woman Tsunami walked to her, she took her hand and pulled the girl inside, Kakashi closed the door, Luna looked at the woman with wide eyes "You will come inside, and I don't care if the blood get's on the floor, I will get the stained out somehow" she said sternly, Luna blinked and smiled at the women 'Thank you" she said, the woman smiled.

"Now I'm going to get you some new cloths, you can take a shower" Tsunami said and walked away, Luna turned to her father "Did you have problems finding rougs?" he asked her, crouching down to her eyelevel, she shook her head "I felt them the moment I left, there were twelve rougs, Gatoh send them to kill Tazuna-" Tazuna stiffened"- but I took them out, they're not a problem anymore" she said with a smirk, Kakashi shook his head "Good job on killing them but don't make me worry so much the next time" he said, Luna nodded and turned to her team, they were looking at her with wide eyes.

She didn't like the looks and looked at the ground feeling ashamed, they probably didn't want to do anything with her anymore, Sasuke saw the expression and worry and walked over to her, she didn't notice him, too occupied by her own thoughts "Are you okey? Did you get hurt?" he asked her causing her to snap out of her little trance "Y-yeah I'm… fine" she stuttered a little, he smiled at her, she smiled back "Luna-chan I'm so happy your alright!" Naruto shouted crushing her in a hug, she was a little taken back but smiled "I'm fine Naruto now let go you will be covered in blood too" she said, he let go and looked at himself "But there is no blood" he said "The blood dried, I walked home" she said.

"Luna!" she got crushed again but this time by Sakura, she giggled and let go of her "I was so worried about you, I'm glad that your okay" she said smiling, Luna smiled at her too. "Well thanks kid, for protecting me again from those ninja's" Tazuna thanked Luna, she smiled and nodded "No problem".

Kakashi P.O.V.

I'm glad that Luna got back she, she really gave me a fright. I was walking out of the house, it walked over to Inari, I want to talk to him "May i?" I asked him he looked at me and didn't respond, I walked over to him and sat down, we looked at the bridge "Naruto didn't say that out of spite. He's stubborn and you shouldn't underestimate Luna" I told him, a breeze of wind flew past us.

"We heard about you after from Tazuna-san . Naruto and Luna were the same age as you when they had no fathers when they were young, I adopter adopted her at that moment. Naruto doesn't know what parents are, he didn't have a single friend except Luna, she was his first and best friend. Luna on the other hand did know what parent's are but they were taken away from her, her father was never home and when she was five her clan got killed and her mother the only one that ever loved her got killed in front of her eyes" he tensed a little when I said that, he turned to look at me.

"However I never saw him grow timid, get sulky of cry, he was always desperate to make people recognize him. Luna on the other hand grew stronger, she's always smiling, and when she isn't she thinking, she always cares about others and would give her life for them, to not let them feel the pain she went trough. And they're both able to put their lives on the line for those dreams" is aid looking at the water.

"Naruto's probably bored of crying and Luna is bored of her getting nightmares and letting it destroy her life. That's why they know the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. They might be the ones who understand the most. What Naruto said to you before… Those are probably the worst he's been telling himself over and over again." I told him, Inari had a look of regret, I stood up "Well, I have to go, we have to protect you grandfather on the bridge and we need our strength, goodnight" is aid and walked away.

Chapter 16

I wrote this chapter at night, I always end up writhing chapter at night. My dad has a habit of whining about me being on the computer a lot so I hang out with my parents and then write at night, sucks because I'm sleepy but I try to update ^-^

Anyway the next person to do the disclaimer is… Sasuke Uchiha!

*Clapping and shouting + fan girls squealing*

Saskuke: Hn

BMX: Come on Sasuke do the disclaimer

Sasuke: Hn

BMX: Do it or you will regret it

Sasuke: Try me

BMX: Fine, then you won't get any kissing scenes with Luan anymore =^-^=

Sasuke: O^O BloodyMoonX doesn't own Naruto only Luna, keep your promise 'glares at BMX'

BMX: Of course I will, you will see in the next chapter :3

Sasuke: really?

BMX: Yeah, it depends on the story and the length, I do write long chapters and get barley any sleep

Sasuke: You're not as bad as I thought

BMX: 'narrows eyes at Duckbut' How bad did you think I ws?

Sasuke: Hn

BMX: Anyway, read vote comment/ review

Sasuke: Review, it's funny to watch her giggle like an idiot while she's reading reviews, it's funny

BMX: You heard him people REVIEW

OHA ND 5 REVIES AND I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

BloodyMoonX XD


	17. Chapter 17 Fight at the bridge

Luna P.O.V.

We were at the door ready to go to the bridge. I didn't sleep last night, I had a very bad feeling. Even when Sasuke was chasing me around the room to make me sleep I refused.

"Please take care of Naruto" dad told Tsunami, that baka trained too much and was still sleeping, he used up too much chakra.

"He used his body to the max, so I think that he won't be able to move for today" dad explained to Tsunami who nodded but looked worried.

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now? What about you Luna, do you feel better now?" she asked us, I smiled.

"Yeah somehow…" dad said, she turned to me.

"I feel great, don't worry Tsunami-san" I said, she shook her head smiling too.

"We have to go, we have a bridge to finish! Bye!" Tazuna said, we turned around and left to go to the bridge. But I can't shake off that feeling that something bad will happen.

"What's wrong?" I looked at my right side. It was Sasuke.

"I have a very bad feeling, like something bad will happen soon" I said worried, well I am worried I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm going to protect you" he said, I looked at him and pouted.

"I can protect myself you know, I'm not weak" I said, he looked at me and smirked.

"I know, but I'm going to protect you no matter what, I promise" he said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to reassure me, I smiled at him, his eyes widened as he got a little blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you Sasuke" I said, his eyes widened even more, I squeezed his hand too.

"Y-you called me by my name" he said not believing what he heard, I smiled.

"Of course! You and Naruto completed the training and I said that I will call you by your name when you do and now that I think about it I still have to give you another present when we get back" I said with my forefinger on my lip.

"Yes you will" I looked at Sasuek and saw him looking at me with a mischieving grin, I gulped.

"I don't like that look" I said, he let go of my hand and pulled my face closer to him, with the same look.

"Hn, can't wait until we get back" he said and pulled back, I looked at him with wide eyes as I fekt my cheeks heat up'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought , we were so into the conversation that we didn't notice that we got to the bridge.

"What is this?!" Tazuna shouted, all the men were on the ground barely moving. This was the bad feeling, he's here.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" Tazuna asked them, I looked at dad, he looked worried.

"It can't be…" he said, i looked back as the mist began to rise.

"Luna, Sasuke, sakura he's coming" dad said, I nodded and we stood around Tazuna protecting him. I looked around to try and find him.

"Kakashi-sensei this is the Mist Concealment technique, right?" Sakura asked, I nodded.

"Yes it is" I said still looking around to find him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi… Hime-" I heard Zabuza's voice, I narrowed my eyes "-and you're still carrying those kid's. He's shaking again, how pitifull" Zabua said, I looked at Sasuke to see him shaking. My eyes narrowed as 5 more Zabuza's appeared in front of all of us.

I kept an eye on Sasuke to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we already have one of those. My eyes widened a little as I saw Sasuke smirk "I'm shaking with excitement" he said, I smirked too. Hn, it runs through the blood.

"Go for it Sasuke, Luna" dad said, we looked at each other and nodded with a smirk. Zabuza attacked, me and Sasuke vanished only for the other 5 Zabuza's to be cut by Sasuke's kunai and my sword. Now I can summon my sword whenever I want, but I should keep it on my back, that way it will be easier to take and fight.

We landed on the ground, I smirked as all the Zabuza's vanished into nothing.

"Ooh, he can defeat the water clones? Well I did expect that much from Hime but the little kid… not really, but it seems that the kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku" we header Zabuza's voice as he stepped into view with the persuing ninja named Haku, I narrowed my eyes, I was right.

"It seems like it" the tracker-nin said. I was standing in between dad and Sasuke, Sakur and Tazuna were behind us.

"Looks like Luna's predictions were right" dad said, I smirked.

"Her predictions?" Tazuna asked, I sighed. You were there when we talked about this, how can you not remember?!

"As I thought" Sasuke said, Sakura looked choked.

"So it was a lie that he was a persuing ninja from the Hidden Village from the Mist?"Tazuna asked, I nodded.

"He's on Zabuza's side, no matter how you look at it" I said, dad nodded "Their lined up so nicely" he said. The only thing you can think of right now Is being lined up nicely?

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that" Sakura said, do you ever do something? No! So shut up. The only thing she even does is complain.

"I hate conceited kids like that" dad said, I sweat dropped.

"He's better in that field, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, I sighed "Really?" dad asked, I almost face palmed, were in the middle of a fight and you're talking about being conceited?!

"I'll fight him" I looked at Sasuke "What?" Sakura asked "He pulled that act on us… I hate conceited guys like that" he said "You're so great Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, now I face palmed.

"Have you forgotten that we have one of those too? And were in the middle of a fight so you guys better get your guard up" I said "Sakura never corrects Sasuke…" dad pouted, I sighed.

My eyes widened when the persuing ninja vanished, he came right at us like a tornado. He came right at Sasuke, I smirked as Sasuke blocked his attack with a kunai.

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me. We''ll let Sasuke deal with him. Luna get the wounded away from here and check if they're alright." Dad said, I pouted "But I want to fight!" he looked at me "Get them out of the way, then you can fight unlimited" I smirked "Hai" then I vanished and took the first two men, I put then on my shoulders and looked back to see Sasuke and the persuing ninja Haku talking about him being two steps ahead, then he made seals with one hand, I smirked, so he can do it too, but I have to be quick.

I brought the two men to a safer place I put them down making sure not to make them be in pain any more, I went back and took the next two, I saw Sasuke fighting with Haku and matching his speed I smirked and vanished to get the two other men to a safe place.

When I came back for the last man and put him on my shoulder I looked again to see Haku on the ground and dad explaining how we shouldn't be made fun of, then he made a lovely speech.

"Sasuke is the village top rookie, Sakura is the villages shrewdest child, Luna is the villages strongest and blood thirstiest ninja-" I smirked, yes I am, and I love it " And the other one likes to show off and is the number one in surprising people, he's the noisiest ninja, our knuckle head, Naruto" dad said, I smirked' yes he is.

I vanished again and put the last man on the ground, I made some hand signs and checked the men to see if they had internal damage, I used my Medigan to be sure and when I healed them to the point where they won't be able to die I stood up and appeared next to Sakura and Tazuna.

My eyes widened as I saw Sasuke surrounded my ice mirrors, I know that jutsu. He was being attacked with senbon needles from all sides, I have to do something. I threw a kunai at the mirrors stopping the attack as Haku caught the kunai I ran at him with my sword in hand now that his upper body is out of the mirrors.

Multiple senbons were thrown at me but I dodged them, dad was with Zabuza so there shouldn't be any interruptions. I clashed my kunai on Haku but he blocked it "Sasuke get out of there now!" I shouted, he nodded a little weakly and stood up trying to get out, me and Haku were pushing the kunai and senbon trying to see who is stronger.

My eyes widened as one of Zabuza's clones attacked me, I jumped back and heard a scream, I looked into the mirrors to see Sasuke getting attacked again "Sasuke!" I shouted and slashed the clone, I blocked some more senbon's. My eyes widened as I felt a hand grab my shirt.

"Now get in there" Zabuza's clone said as he threw me into the mirrors, as I landed on the ground I pushed Sasuke down and protected him from the senbon "Luna!" he shouted as I heard Sakura and dad shout too "I hate senbon needles" I said as I sat up, there were a dozen of needles in my back and my shoulders, it really hurt but I can handle it. The needles kept cutting us.

"Take this" we looked out of the mirrors to see Sakura throwing a kunai at the mirrors, but Haku caught it too, then a shurike came out of nowhere and hit his mask and Haku fell on the ground out of the mirrors, the senbon needles stopped and I sat up and pulled the senbon needles out.

"Are you okay? " Sasuke asked, I nodded "I'm fine, can you pull out that senbon needle?" I asked him, he nodded and pulled the senbon needle out, we looked back to see a big explosion "Baka" I said, Sasuke nodded.

The smoke cleared and Naruto stood there trying to show off, idiot. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!"

"Now that I'm here everything's going to be just fine" he said, I sighed 'I have a bad feeling' He gave us a speech about being the main character and defeating the enemy in a flash.

"He talks too much" Sasuke said, I nodded "You have no idea"

My eyes widened as Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto "Naruto, get out of there!" I shouted, but Haku repelled them with senbon needles my eyes were wide 'Why did he repel the shuriken?'.

"What?" Zabuza asked "How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other" Tazuna said, I shook my head "They didn't collide, he stopped them" I said, Sasuke looked at me then back at the others.

"Hey what are you doing Naruto?!" Sakura shouted "What kind of idiot tries to execute a technique right in front of the enemy?! A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your abilities to deceive your enemy" dad told Naruto.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're losing a lot of blood." Sasuke asked, I nodded "I'm fine, don't worry, I have been trough worse" he sweat dropped "Don't do that again, I'm suppose to protect you" I smiled "Don't worry you will get a chance" he nodded "Remember I'm going to protect you no matter what".

Haku told Zabuza that he wants to fight Naruto and probably me and Sasuke too because were in the ice mirrors, damn. "Fine, but don't kill Hime, we need her." Zabuza said "Hai, I got some vital spots only to weaken her, I won't kill her" Haku said "That mask, so your one of Zabuza's men! How dare you trick us!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry. But your teacher said this too. The duty of a ninja is to deceive and find a unguarded spot. Please do not take it personally" he said, I took a kunai and threw it at Haku, he dodged it.

"I didn't forget about you two. I would have like for you two to lie there quietly but I guess it can't be expected from you Hime, you're a killer just like us. Very well, I'll finish the match with the boy first and then were taking you with us" he said, my eye narrowed as Haku walked over to the mirror.

"H-hey!" Naruto shouted "Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later" Haku said as he went into the mirror. I stood up and looked around to try and see where he is, I lost quite some blood and my reaction time can be a little off now.

Haku appeared in all the mirrors, damn he's fast, my eyes widened as more senbon needles were thrown at us, I tried to shield us with my sword but they were coming from all sides it was hard, more and more needles dug into my body and Sasuke only got little cuts?! Is he trying to kill me? Well I guess I'm stronger but still…

Sasuke fell to the ground I looked at him "Sasuke you okay?" I asked him shielding us from more needles "I'm fine" he said, I looked back at the mirrors and I hope Naruto hears me "Naruto we will attack from the inside you to attack from the out-" I got interrupted "Hey I came to help you two" Naruto said… inside the mirrors.

I anime fell as Sasuke looked horrified/ choked "Are you okay, Luna, Sasuke?" he asked, I stood up my eyes hidden "Baka!" I said and hit him on his head "You idiot! You're a ninja be more careful!" Sasuke said, I nodded "What's with the attitude, I came to help!" Naruto shouted "If you come into the mirrors as well… Damn it! Forget it idiot!" Sasuke said upset, I sighed.

"Idiot! What do you mean idiot?!" Naruto shouted "I'll just have to destroy the mirrors, then!" Sasuke shouted, he made some hand signs, I shook my head.

"Fire style Blazing Fireball!" Sasuke shouted as he shot fire out of his mouth, but it didn't work.

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto shouted "It won't melt with that kind of firepower" Haku said, I nodded "No but it will with this" they looked at me as I made hand signed "Lava release Lava burst!" I shouted as I breathed in and out as lava came shot out of my mouth, but it stopped at a few senbon needles hit the back of my neck, I stopped the jutsu and fell to the ground coughing.

"Luna, are you okay?!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted, Sasuek helped me up, I coughed more but nodded pulling the needles out, I looked up to see one mirror had been melted but was replaced with another "Damn" I said "Don't worry about jutsus anymore, I hit you pressure points and now you can't mold chakra" he said, my eyes widened but narrowed again 'Datara can you heal my pressure point?' I asked Datara _**I can, but it might take a while**_ 'Good, do that!' _**I'm on it!**_

My eyes widened "Get down!" I tackled Naruto and Sasuke to the ground protecting them from the needles, they looked at me with wide eyes "Luna…" I stood up and helped them up too, I pulled the needles out "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me I nodded "Where is the real one?!" Naruto shouted, I looked around "There's no use in trying to follow me with your eyes. I will never be coughed" Haku said, I gritted my teeth.

"Shadow Replication!" Naruto shouted "Stop it!" me and Sasuke shouted as more Naruto's appeared "Then I'll destroy all the mirrors and see which one is the real one!" he shouted. All the Naruto's disappeared as the real one flew right next to us on the ground "Naruto, are you okay?" I asked him looking at the mirrors, he's fast.

"Naruto this is a traveling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect him" I said, this got Haku's attention "You seem to know a lot" he said, I smirked as dad sweat dropped "She has a lot of time to spare"dad said "Heh, what he said" Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Yes your right about that, but from my speed it looks like you three are sanding still" dad seemed to have figured it out, he said that nobody can copy that technique. Except me.

"The Duragon clan has the ability to copy the technique and change their chakra to match the bloodline, so Luna is the only one who can copy it, she probably already did" dad said, I nodded "Yes I did, but I can't use it because he stopped my chakra flow and I can't mold any chakra to use jutsus" I explained.

"Damn it…So what?" Naruto asked "I can't die here… I still have a dream I need to archive! The dream to make the village recognize me and become the Hokage!" I smirked 'Show him what your worth Naruto!' "It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it is possible I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream and you will fight for your dream. Please do not hold any grudges, I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!" he said, I smirked, now it's on.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Luna! Don't lose to a guy like that!" Sakura shouted, wow she's cheering for all three of us and not only Sasuke.

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit! I'll try as many times as I need to! Shadow Replication!" "Naruto stop!" I shouted but it was too late more Naruto's and more senbon were thrown at us, but this time I got tackled to the ground, my eyes widened "Sasuke!" I shouted, he protected me.

"I told you I would protect you" he said as he stood up I looked at him, ha was bleeding from all the cuts "Idiot! Are you okay?" I asked him worried, he chukled "Of course, I'm fine" he said, I sighed.

"What the hell" Naruto whined "One more time…Shadown Replication!" more Naruto's appeared I ran forward and splashed water into the air Sasuke saw what I did and focused on the attack. "Aaaaaah!" I screamed as more senbon needles were thrown at us, we were all three on the ground and I was losing more and more blood. My movement were getting slower because of the blood loss.

I stood up, as did Naruto and Sasuke "N-Naruto, can you do it again?" I asked him, he nodded and attacked Haku, he ran at him "Shadow Raplication!" the moment Haku left the mirror a fireball was send right at him but it was too slow, damn. Then he send a second fireball but it did get him, only a little.

Naruto crashed on the ground again, he stood up breathing hard. We were all breathing hard, some my wounds stopped bleeding band I was covered in blood.

"Good one Sasuke, you got him a little, your timing is getting better" I said, he smirked and nodded.

"Damn it we were so close" Naruto whine "Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked "Of course I can! I'm still okay!" I smirked, he's so thick headed.

My eyes widened the next attack was coming, Sasuke made hand signs "Naruto, Luna run! Get out of here and attack from the outside!" he shouted "O-okay!" Naruto shouted determined, I nodded "Be careful" I said as I leapt past him, I saw him smirk.

"Will you be able to?!" Haku asked as Naruto got thrown back, I saw some senbon needles coming right at me but dodged them "Impossible!" Haku said as he focused on me, he went right after me "There! Fire Element Blazing Fireball!" he shouted but Haku dodged, he got right in front of me and threw senbon needles at me hitting some pressure points, I got thrown back and my sword glided away from me on the ground 'Damit!' I grunted as I got up. I looked at Sasuke to see a senbon in his chest.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked him worried, he smirked "I'm fine don't worry" he said "You're an baka, you know that?" I asked him, he chuckled "But I'm your baka" I looked at him confused 'What's that suppose to mean?' "Naruto that was good" he said and pulled the senbon needle out.

"Let's do it again" he said, I smirked "Let's go Naruto! We can do it!" I said, Naruto grinned "Okay!" We ran again, but this time all three to different sides "Aargh!" I looked back to see Sasuke with multiple senbon needles in his legs, arms, actually his whole body "Sasuke!" I shouted worried but we have to do this!

"Aargh!" I looked at Naruto to see him also with senbon in his body but less that Sasuke "Naruto!" I shouted "Your movements got slower" my eyes widened, I turned around only to be hit with more senbon needles, but a lot more than the other two "Aaaah!" I screamed, it really hurt! But I can handle it!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

My eyes widened 'Sakura! Dad! What's happening?!' But I couldn't see anything, Zabuza must have used the mist concealment technique to fight dad "Damn, we have to do something quick!" I said, we were on the ground, senbon needles in our bodies, I was breathing hard. I can handle the pain, but the blood loss is taking its toll on me.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said laying on the ground barely moving. Damn! "I'll do something about this…Let's go." Natuyo said as he got up again and attacked only to be chased by Haku. "Naruto behind you!" Sasuke shouted "Naruto!" I shouted as he got stabbed with senbon needles again.

"It's impossible to get out of here, I assure you that" Haku said, we ran over to him "Naruto can you stand up?" I asked him "Don't waist you chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do." Sasuke said, I nodded.

"I know…" Naruto said, he tried to stand up fell to the ground because he barely has any chakra left. I stood up "Sasuke we have to do something." I said, he nodded and got up "My eyes are getting used to his movements…" he said, I nodded "A few more times and you will be able to follow him" he nodded.

"I will put an end to this now" Haku said as he appeared on the mirror in front of us and threw senbon needles at us, I took two needles from the ground and gave one to Sasuke, we deflected them "Seems like I'm getting used to the pain again, I can follow his movements too" Sasuke nodded "Good, together we can defeat him" I nodded, but I was still tired.

"Stand up! Idiot!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto, I kept an eye on Haku "I know, stop being so annoying!" Naruto said. Haku appeared in every mirror and began throwing senbon needles t us, I stood in front of Naruto deflecting them, I saw him in another mirror throwing senbon needles at Naruto I pulled him away and deflected the next needles. Sasuke was doing the same.

I stopped and looked down at all the needles that were in my body, damn they're stopping me from moving! "Naruto! You better not faint! We can't cover for you anymore!" Sasuke shouted "Naruto get up!" I said "I don't need your help…" naruto said as he fell backward, my eyes widened "Naruto!"

"Looks like the boy can't move anymore" Haku said, we threw the needles we got at him, but he deflected them "Wonderful. You move very brilliantly. You move a lot but I will stop you with the next shot." He said as he threw more needles, we dodged them and were now back to back.

"Movement, reflexes and situation analyzing ability, all that should be worn out!" Haku said as he appeared in every mirror trying to confuse us. Before I knew what happen a hand slid around my wait and pulled me into the air, I looked up to see Sasuke holding me and Naruto. He saved us from another attack.

I smiled as he land and put me and Naruto down "Great job Sasuke! You got your Sharingan!" I said smiling widely "Now we have a advantage!" he nodded "It was only for a little bit, but I saw it" he said, I nodded "Now we can do it Sasuke!".

I looked back at Haku "Sorry I can't use my eye, he cut off my chakra flow but as soon as it's healed I will be able to help you" he shook, his head "You already did enough, and I said I will protect you so leave it to me and protect Naruto" I smiled a little "Baka" he smirked. We looked around as Haku began to move in his mirrors again. I was with the passed pout Naruto as Sasuke was a few feet away from us.

My eyes widened as Haku came straight at us, I took a kunai and held it high, ready to fight. _**It's done, you can use jutsus again!**_ Datara shouted in my head 'Good, thanks!'

My eyes widened, it all happened in a flash but I saw it, he repelled the attack but the senbod needles passed him coming straight at us, I spread my arms and took the hit for me and Naruto, I looked back up to see Haku on the ground and Sasuke standing there with all the Senbon just like me.

I heard Naruto stir "Really… you're a burden… all the time" Sasuke said, I shook my head "It… could have happened… to all of us" I said also a little out of breath, I looked at him to see him bleeding badly. "You did it Sasuke, Luna…" but he stopped as he saw us, all those needles were making it hard to breath, some were piercing my lungs.

"Look at yourself… you idiot" he said "Why?! You protected me…" Naruto asked "Don't… be so harsh… on him, he… helped us" sand still breathing hard "Who… knows… I hated… you" he told Naruto "Why?! Why?! Why did you protect me?" Naruto asked him "I didn't ask you to!" he shouted at Sasuke.

"Who know… my body moved on its own accord, idiot…" he said as he got a tear in his one eye, my eyes widened as he fell backward, I was standing right next to him so I caught him right before he hit the floor, he was facing me "Sasuke!" I shouted worried, I was looking at him with wide eyes, he was just smiling. Naruto ran to his other side while I was holding him.

He looked at me and smiled "Don't worry, I'm gonna heal you, I got my chakra back just a moment ago, I'm gonna heal you and everything will be fine" I said, he chuckled "You baka, don't waste your chakra on me, I told you that I'm gonna protect you, I promised and I did protect you" I smiled faintly "Yes you did, thank you, now don't move your losing blood" he pulled his arm up and put his hand on my cheek, I felt a tea roll down my cheek "Don't cry, you look more beautiful when you're smiling" he said, with that beautiful smile of his, I smiled too "There you go" I giggled and looked at him as he looked at me "I do want that prize now, you know" he said I looked at him confused "That prize from our bet" I nodded "What do you want?" I asked him, he smirked "You should know that" he said as his hand pulled me down to him, my eyes widened a little as he kissed me, I kissed back as another tear rolled down my cheek. We broke the kiss, he looked into my eyes "I love you" he said, I smiled lovingly at him "I love you too".

He looked at Naruto "That man… I didn't want to die until I killed my brother… you don't die, and… protect Luna" he told Naruto, mine and Naruto's eyes widened as his hand fell down next to him, he gave me one last smile and his head fell down, he was gone.

Chapter 17!

Wow, I almost cried as I re-watched the whole thing! I was like Don't cy! Don't cry! Don't cry! Damit! T^T

Anyways, this was a long chapter, if I would have written everything I wanted to this would be 3 chapters long, but I don't want to do that and I'm gonna make it this chapter and a little of the next one. I'm in a good mood and I'm all into Naruto so I'm probably gonna write further =D

Anyways disclaimer! Um…. Luna Duragon!

Luna: Finally it's my turn.

BMX: Yeah, sell do your thing!

Luna: Okay! MBX doesn't own Naruto only me (Luna) and the Duragon clan! And don't forget to review she loves to read reviews it makes her happy and she almost beguines to run around like Tobi when she reads one, it's very funny to watch actually.

BMX: Yeah… anyways you heard her review!

So read, vote, comment/ review!

5 REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER!

BloodyMoonX XD


	18. Chapter 18 Last battle

Sorry I'm late, I made it extra long just for you guys! =D

Luna P.O.V.

My eyes were still wide as i looked at Sasuke. Ha was gone, I loved him and I lost him. I loved my mother and I lost her, now Sasuke. I felt my eyes sting, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I hugged him closer to e as I sobbed, I lost the one I love… again.

3rd person P.O.V.

Luna cries for the loss of the boy she loved. Naruto didn't look much better either, he was choked to see his friend, his rival his team mate die. He felt tears in his eyes as he saw his best friend Luna cry for the loss of the boy she loved. She hugged him closer to her.

The persuing ninja Haku was still alive and stood up. "He… was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important. He's a ninja worthy of respect" Haku said as he stood up and faced the other way, away from Naruto and Luan "Is this the first time you've seen a fiend die? That is the path of a ninja." Haku said as he disappeared into his mirrors, Naruto and Luna didn't budge.

"Shut up… I hate you, too…" Naruto said as steam began to surrender him, Luna was unfazed by the whole thing, she was still holding Sasuke. "You will pay… Luna stay here" Naruto said, Luna just nodded as the steam was replaced with red chakra that was coming from the boy."I'll kill you!" Naruto said as his eyes turned red and his hair stood up. The ten tailed beast's chakra was leaking out.

The leaking chakra caused the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza to stop because of the strength of it. The chakra disappeared and Naruto only remained. The fight began, Naruto attacked Haku, Haku tried to fend him off with senbon needles but Naruto roared and the needles were deflected. Haku threw senbon needles from all sides, they hit Naruto but he just deflected them, some needles flew right at Luna with Sasuke's body but they stopped in mid air, a black thin layer of chakra formed around them melting the needles.

Unfazed by this Naruto and Haku fought further, Naruto broke the mirrors, Haku tried to stab him from above but Naruto jumped out of the way. Haku tried to run, but Naruto coughed his wrist and released more chakra making more steam appear. His chakra overpowered Haku, he send chakra to his fist and hit Haku right in his face sending him flying away and rolling on the ground. Haku's mast broke and a piece dropped to the ground.

Luna P.O.V.

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I didn't want to do anything and I didn't want to move, but I had to. I laid Sasuke's body on the ground and looked at him, he looked so peaceful. I pulled out the senbon needles and made some hand signed. The least I can do is heal his wounds. I healed them and now he looked like he was sleeping and not… gone.

Naruto let some of the nine tailed beasts chakra leak out, I could feel some of my chakra leak out too but only a little, the remains of the debris that was falling on the ground just melted around us, I guess more chakra was leaking than I thought. I took one last look and Sasuke as i stood up and looked back to see Naruto. He was talking to Haku, the guy we saw in the woods.

Naruto didn't see his face as he attacked him, this isn't Naruto. I appeared I right next to Naruto and stopped his fist, he was struggling as he looked at me, Haku's eyes were wide as he looked at me then Naruto and my hand, I looked into Naruto's eyes and released more chakra overpowering him, he was struggling.

I looked back at Haku, Naruto followed my gaze and his eyes widened when he saw Haku's mask fall off completely revealing his real face. The ten tailed beast's chakra was gone immediately and now the Naruto I knew was standing there, no red eyes but blue eyes. He looked at Haku as I released his hand.

"You're the guy from before…" "Why did you stop?" Haku asked, he then turned to me "Why did you stop him?" he asked me I looked at him with a straight face "I killed an important friend-" he looked at Naruto "-the boy you loved-" he looked at me "-But you can't kill me?" he asked, Naruto looked back at Sasuke and got mad again, he hit him "Damn it!"

Haku fell on the ground and cough blood, Naruo was breathing hard "Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that. He was an important person to you?" Haku asked, Naruto seemed to be a little taken back I kept an straight face.

Sasuke P.O.V.

It was dark. That is the only thing I could see. It was cold. That was the only thing I could feel. It was silent. That was the only thing I could hear. I was alone. That was the only thing I was. I looked around trying to see, feel or hear someone, anyone. But I was alone, I don't have anyone. 'Sasuke' I heard a voice say, I turned around "Hello! Is someone here?!" I called but there was no response 'Sasuke' the voice said louder I looked around again "Hello! Anyone, please!" I shouted but still no response.

Then I saw it, a light in the distance. I began to run and run, it felt like forever but it was probably only a moment. The light was bright and warm, I could hear warm voices, they were welcoming me, I smiled. I can see my family again.

'Sasuke!'

I stopped 'That voice' I looked back at the darkness and saw a face appear, the face of a beautiful girl with brown- redish hair that reached her mid back, her one eye visible, it was black but it looked so warm, so gentle, so… lovable. She wore a white dress that came to her knees and had a black strap with a bow on the backside, she wore white shoes with black bows. She smiled at me, I smiled back.

Her eyes softened as did her smile 'Goodbye Sasuke' she said, my eyes widened, I looked back at the light, it was warm and I would be happy. But can I be happy without her? I looked back at the girl, she turned around and began to walk away "Wait!" I shouted, she stopped and looked back at me.

"I want to go back I want to be with you" I said, she smiled 'Then… what is my name?' she asked me, my eyes widened 'f you can tell me what my name is you can come back with me' she said. I was silent, what is her name? She smiled at me but it looked… sad, 'Well, I see that you don't want to come back' My eyes widened "No, I do want to come back!" I said, she shook her head.

'No , you don't. You want to go to your parents, to your clan, if you would want to come back with me you would want to come more that to stay and you would remember my name' she said. I looked back to the light, it's true I want to stay and see my family, but I love her and I'm going to go back 'Sasuke!' my eyes widened as I saw two figures appear it were my mother and father.

"Mother? Father?" I felt tears in my eyes as they smiled at me 'Sasuke, go back' mother said, my eyes widened 'Your time is not here yet. Go back and live, become a great ninja and protect the one you love' mother said, I looked back to see the girl smiling at me, I looked back at father, he smiled too but just a little 'Go back Sasuke, your mother is right it's not your time yet, become a great ninja and make us proud' he said, I smiled 'Thank you, I missed you' I sad and ran to them hugging them, they hugged back.

'By the way sasuke, she's gorgeous!' mom squalled "Mom!" I whined a little, I felt my cheeks heat up, I heard a giggle, my cheeks heated up more 'Make us proud Sasuke' dad said, my eyes widened, I smiled "I will, goodbye" I sad and walked back, they waved at me as did I, I turned back to the girl, she smiled at me 'What's my name?' she asked me, I smiled "Luna, you name is… Luna" her smile got bigger as the light disappeared and the darkness took over, I could still see Luna, she was smiling at me 'Don't worry, you will wake up soon' she said as she began to disappear, I smiled at her "Thank you" she smiled back 'Goodbye'

Luna P.O.V.

I didn't hear anything what Haku said, all I could think of was Sasuke. I'm already after revenge, I know that Haku didn't want to kill Sasuke, he wanted to protect his dream. I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes, I would kill to protect the people important to me, that's what he did. I looked up at the sky 'Goodbye Sasuke' I looked back at Naruto and Haku, Haku was telling him how his father killed his mother and tried to kill him because he has a bloodline limit.

"You and that boy probably had a tough time, as well."Haku said, looking at me. Narito looked at me, then Sasuke "Those who possess a special ability are hated by everyone My mother possessed the bloodline limit, she kept it a secret and married my father, but my father found out about our secret." It was silent for a moment "When I came by, I realized that I killed my own father. And at that time, thought of myself as…, I had to think of myself being… I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel." Haku said "The most painful thing one could feel?" Naruto asked.

"The feeling that you are not needed my anyone in this world." He's the same as me and Naruto. "You said to me, 'I want to become the number one ninja in my village, and make everyone recognize me.' When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a bloodline limit and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated. I was happy… I'm sorry, Zabuza-san I couldn't be the took you wished for me to be. " Haku said as he walked closer to us.

"Naruto-kun. Please… Kill me." I looked at Naruto, he's hesitating "Why are you hesitating?" Haku asked "I can't believe that stupid story! Weapon?! Tool?! You call a person like that an important person?!" Naruto shouyted at him "Is it wrong?" "What?" "What's wrong with that?" Haku asked "But… that's…" "Zabuza-san had hoped for me. He needed me. But I have lost the purpose that made me, me… Zabuza-san will no longer need me. That's why I'm asking you… Now hurry…Naruto-kun. Please kill me." Haku said, I sighed as Naruto was hesitating.

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world?! You could have made people recognize you through something else than fighting." Naruto said "The day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me. And the first time I heard of Luna, I also felt a connection. You should understand. I'm sorry that i have to soil your hands, or if you don't want to Luna can." He said "Is that… Is that the only way?" Naruto asked "Yes".

"If I would have met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." Naruto said, I shook my head n and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, he looked at me he was about to run at Haku. Haku looked at me as I looked at him, I ran at him "Luna!" Naruto shouted, Haku closed his eyes ready to die.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Haku's eyes shot open as Luna hugged him, he expected her to kill him for killing the person she loved but she hugged him. "You're right… we are the same" she said, Naruto's and Haku's eyes widened "But, you're wrong about something. No matter how strong you are Zabuza will always need you." Haku looked at her "What?" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I know Zabuza, I have met him before and you know that, that's why he calls me Hime. You're important to him, that's why I won't kill you. You may not see it but you are important to him and if you would die he would be crushed. I only knew Zabuza for a little while but it was enough to make us good friends back then, I helped him and he helped me by being a friend and right now you're helping him by being at his side, you're important to him, but he will not show it that's for sure" she told Haku, naruto was speechless.

"Do you really think so?" Haku asked, Luna nodded "I'm sure" she said and hugged him more, Haku hesitated but hugged her back "Thank you" he said, Luna smiled. Haku's eyes widened "I'm sorry Luna-chan" he said hugging her with one hand as he mad hand signs "I have to protect him." He said and let go of Luna as he disappeared.

Luna P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I felt the chakra that Dad was giving off, he's using Chidori! I looked at the direction that dad was with his Chidori, my eyes widened as i saw Zabuza trapped by Dad's hounds. I ran at him. Naruto shouting after me.

"Dad stop!" I shouted but it was too late, Haku appeared in front of Zabuza. Dad didn't have time to stop and hit him with his Chidori, his hand going right through his chest. You could feel the impact of his Chidori. I looked at Haku with wide eyes, Dad's hounds disappeared as Dad and Zabuza looked choked. Haku grabbed dad's hand and held it in place, he even pushed it more into his chest.

"My future is death?" Zabuza asked laughing a little "You're wrong again Kakashi" Zabuza closed his eyes and opened them laughing a little "Splendid Haku" he said, I could feel anger raising inside of me, Zabuza was about to take his sword and slice dad down who was still held by Haku who was… dead.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, I clenched my fists. "I sure picked up something nice!" Zabuza said ready to slice dad as Dad tried to take his hand away from Haku's strong grip. In a flash I was at my sword and took it, I was mad at Zabuza. The next second i was in front of dad who took Haku and jumped away, I clashed swords with Zabuza, his eyes widened a little when he saw me looking at him mad he then looked at dad and Haku.

"So you were able to dodge that? And you-" he looked at me"- are you finally going to fight seriously?" he asked me, I gritted my teeth. I glanced back to see Dad closing Haku's eyes, he now looked like he was sleeping. "Naruto-kun! Luna-san! You're okay!" Sakura shouted, I stiffened as my eyes widened 'Sakura…' I gulped and glanced at Naruto who was looking down, he then looked at me with sad eyes. "Wher's Sasuke-kun?!" she asked him, I looked down but held my guard up because of Zabuza.

"Luna, Naruto! Where's Sasuke-kun?!" she asked again, I pushed Zabuza back and jumped back next to Dad, Dad looked at me as I looked at the ground with a sad expression. I looked at Naruto who was gritting his teeth, I felt another tear run down my cheek, I took in a shaky breath and exhaled. Sakura saw us and her lip began to shake, I gulped. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore, It was my fault that he's dead, if I would have fought seriously from the beginning he would still be alive.

"Kakashi! Hime! You don't have time to look around of cry, especially you Hime. Sinds when do you show emotion? Back then you were a killer that enjoyed killing." Zabuza shouted at us. I whipped away the tears and looked at him with a blank face as he attacked us. I blocked his sword at dad hit him with his foot sending him flying away. Sakura ran away to… Sasuke… past Naruto, Naruto was looking at the floor with a pained expression.

Dad was fighting Zabuza, I looked at Sakura who had her back to me, she looked at Sasuke and then fell to the floor on her knees. Tazuna looked away. They were talking but I couldn't hear them, I looked at Haku who was laying on the ground, I looked up at Naruto and walked to him, he was still looking down. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, it's all my fault. If I would have killed them from the beginning and used my eye this would have never happened, I'm sorry" I said barely audible as I held in the tears, Naruto didn't move he just stood there.

I glanced back and saw Sakura crying on him, I turned around and looked at Dad and Zabuza fighting I walked to them slowly, it has to be done, Zabuza has to die but first I have to make him realize. Sakura was crying loudly, I squeezed my sword more as I walked over to them dragging my sword over the hard ground.

Zabuza was pretty beaten, he and Dad jumped away from one another, Zabuza was breathing heavily. He couldn't use his left arm, he attacked dad again and gut hit with just a punch, it's getting to him. My eyes widened as I gritted my teeth, I looked at the other side of the bridge to see Gatoo standing there proudly laughing with a broken left arm? you bastard.

"Now then let's see what happened" he said as Dad was about to stab Zabuza, he swung his sword back, Dad hit him but Zabuza's sword glided away from him on the floor, Dad jumped away. Zabuza can't use his arms anymore and can't use any jutsus either. Gatoo stomped his foot and everyone looked at him, I was growling by now, he was standing on the other side near Haku.

"Ohh, looks like you got beaten pretty badly. I'm disappointed Zabuza" he said, I looked at all the men that tried to look, dangerous but they were weaklings.

"Gatoo, why are you here? And what's with those subordinates?" Zabuza asked him as Gatoo laughed "We had a little change in plans. I'm sorry Zabuza but you're going to die here." he said, Zabuza's eyes widened "What?" he asked, Gatoo then explained how he only wanted to save money by renting Zabuza instead of a lot of ordinary ninja's. "You call yourself the Demon of the Village Hiddedn in the Mist? You're just a cute devil if you ask me" he said, I gritted my teeth, nobody talks about Zabuza that way!

"Even the little cutie over there looks more intimidating than you with the deadly look on her face!" he said, there were some whistles as I began to growl like a dragon now, Datara's is giving me chakra, he also wants' Gatoo dead but I have to be careful not to activate my left eye, it would become dangerous, but I will kill Gatoo, no matter what.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but the battle ends here. Sind's I have no reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you" Zabuza said "Yeah, you're right" dad said, I walked over to them still growling but louder, Zabuza looked at me as I stood next to me, he put his hand on my head "Still as protective as always" he said, I could feel Dad's eyes on me, I never told him that I met Zabuza before.

"Having a little girl protect you now? How pitiful" Gatoo said as he walked over to Haku. He looked down at Haku "Oh yes, I owe this guy a favor… for gripping my hand until it broke" so that's why his arm is partly broken. He then kicked Haku, my blood was boiling. "He's already dead." He stated, I held the hate inside, I looked at him with a blank face but in the inside I was boiling **Kill him!** Datara shouted in my head.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shouted at Gatoo as he ran at him but Dad stopped him "Stop! Don't move so carelessly" Dad scolded Naruto "Why don't you say something too! He was on your side, right?!" Naruto shouted "Luna! What about you?!" he shouted at me, I kept looking at Gatoo. "Shut up kid, Haku's already dead" Zabuza said "You really don't feel anything about what he did?! You were with him a long time right?!" Naruto asked "Like how Gatoo used me I used Haku. I said it before, we ninja are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets." He said but I know that he does.

"You really mean that?" "Stop it Naruto. We don't have to fight him anymore. Besides…" he got cut off by Naruto "Shut up! He's still my enemy! He… He really liked you! … He really really liked you! And you don't think anything of him?! Do you really… really not think anything of him?!" Naruto sounded desperate at this point, Naruto… if only you knew.

"When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start thinking like that? He… sacrificed his life for you! … He couldn't even see his own dream… Dying as a tool… is just… just… too painful" Naruto cried, I smirked. Naruto has become wise, it's probably only for a little while but he's getting there.

"Kid…Don't say anymore" Zabuza said looking at the sky and crying, I smiled slightly, looks like Naruto did my job. I would have cracked him with one speech and Naruto has that gift too. "Haku… not only did he hurt his heart to fight for me, but he hurt his heart for you guys. I know he was too kind. He was very excited to meet Hime too, at one point it was stupid. I'm glad we were able to fight you as your final opponent." He said as he undid his bandages, I looked back at Gatoo and his scum, Gatoo looked a little confused.

"Oh yes… kid, it was just as you said. Ninja are human too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions… I lose." Zabuza's small smile fell as he looked serious again. "Luna, give me a kunai" he said, I nodded and searched for a kunai in my weapon pouch "Just like old times?" I asked him looking at him with a smirk, he smirked too "Just like old times" I threw the kunai at him and put my sword in position to take down all of them.

"Let's scare them a little" he said still smirking, I nodded and switched eyes, I only pulled down my headband and uncovered the other eye, but my eyes was still closed.

"Huh? Is she going to fight with you? How low can you fall Zabuza? And she won't even look, what kind of fighter is that?" Gatoo asked "Don't underestimate her, she could have killed me and Haku a long time ago and she could have killed you with one swing, she only didn't because she wants a challenge. It's hard to find a opponent that's strong enough." Zabua said, I nodded.

"You guys should be happy that I will use my other eye, I only use it against very dangerous people, interrogation and emergencies and you guys are just a bunch of weaklings! Even Zabuza could kill you all without me and without using any jutsus, his sword or his arms." I finished, I heard some very colorful words.

"You ready Hime?" Zabuza asked, I smirked.

"I take the bunch and you Gatoo, you deserve him" I said, Zabuza shook his head.

"No I want some of them too, you said it yourself I could take them on all by myself" is hook my head.

"Hey I want some fun too, we both lost someone and I really want to kill him. I'm even so nice to give Gatoo to you and not kill him in an instant like you said" he shook his head.

"Are we really going to do this again?" he asked I nodded and smiled.

"Just like old times" he laughed a little.

"Yeah we would fight all the time, who would get the most kill" I nodded.

"Those day's were fun" he nodded "I get 90%, you 10% and Gatoo + protection against those weaklings" he thought about it.

"Can I get a little more of your 90%?" he asked, I sighed.

"Fine, you get 11% and I get 89% happy?" he laughed again, Naruto and Dad sweat dropped.

"You never change do you?" he asked me, I shook my head smiling.

"Never"

"You take them on on our way, but give some to me, and I get Gatoo" he said, hmm.

"I can live with that" I nodded, he smirked.

"Let's go!" he said, I nodded and opened my eye. Their eyes widened and they gasped and some of them took some steps back "Y-you monster!" "That eye, it's the devil!" "Freak!" they shouted, is smirked too.

"It's been a while since I saw that eye of yours" Zabuza said, I nodded.

"Well, it's been years since the last time we saw each other" he nodded.

"You still haven't showed me you other eye" I smirked.

"You're still going on about that?" he nodded.

"I'm about to die, take it as a last wish" I shook my head.

"You never change" he nodded.

"Never" I rolled my eye, now he's using my sentence.

"Um… you guys are going to fight… right?" Dad asked, I turned to him and Naruto, their eyes widened as I smiled.

"Of course we are! It's just been a while since we fought together, and it reminds us of the good times!" I said still smiling, Zabuza chuckled.

"L-Luna…" Dad said "Luna-chan…" Naruto said, I shook my head and looked back at Gatoo and his men.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded.

"Ready" as we went straight at them my eyes flashing red with my smile, Gatoo looked panicked.

"Hey! Kill them!" Gatoo shouted and ran away as the bunch cheered 'Yeah!' "Idiot's you think you two can beat this many of us on your own?" one asked, I nodded my smiled widening "Yes!" I shouted as I sliced a few of them, Zabuza was behind me, I sliced through all of the men in our way leaving some for Zabuza.

I killed them with a smile on my face, it's been a while since I have used my Tarragan. I have forgotten how good I can see and how great it is to fight seeing their every move and the blood… **Luna snap out of it! The last time you lost control to you bloodlust you almost attacked the Village, don't let it get to you! I know there was a full moon last night but control yourself**! Datara snapped me out of my trance, he's right. After the full moon I always get more bloodthirsty… but I like it.

"You still hanging in back there?!" I shouted at Zabuza who was behind me as we made our way to Gatoo.

"Yehh, gihhii home hohe!" he shouted, I giggled. (Translation: Yeah, give me some more!)

"You're lucky I can understand Muffled!" I let some more idiots pass and heard the sound of flesh being sliced and blood falling everywhere.

We passed the crowd almost without problems. Zabuza go some hit's from the back but I killed the men.

"Sorry about that!" I called, he nodded.

"Ho hohlem! Heh ho!" I nodded (Translation: No problem! Let's go!)

I saw Gatoo running to the other side of the bridge, I smirked "There he is! We're almost there!" Zabuza nodded, as we passed the last men I jumped in the air making a backwards somersault as Zabuza ran at Gatoo underneath me, I landed and stopped some swords coming at me, I stopped like 7 of them, their eyes widened.

I glanced back and smirked as Zabuza dig the kunai into Gatoo's heart, Gatoo coughed up blood. Then more of his men got to him, I pushed back the me, I stopped and ran to Zabuza, some of the men stabbed him with spears and katana's but I got some too as I hugged Zabuza from the back, I heard some gasps. Don't worry I put my sword on my back so it repelled some of them!

"There you go!... Still intact!" I said smiling, Zabuza looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Hime…"

"Die you Demon and monster! Go after that friend of yours if you want to die so badly!" Gatoo shouted holding his heart, I let go of Zabuza and slid down his back, I looked at the men and smirked with the spears and katana's still in my back.

"You think this is going to stop me?" I asked them, my Terragan flashing, they took some steps back as I took some steps right at them .

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go to the same place as Haku. You're going to hell with me" Zabuza said as he got to Gatoo, the men were looking at Zabuza and at me as I my smirk got wider. "It's no big deal though. The Demon of the Village hidden in the Mist can become a real demon if he dies and goes to hell! Look forward to it! I'll let you see if I'm really a cute devil of not in hell!" Gatoo looked ready to s*** his pants!

Zabuza then took the kunai out and swung it at Gatoo stabbing him more and more, I was still looking at the men with my smiled, I felt some blood sliding from my mouth, they were taking steps back as they watched Zabuza and me. Probably expecting a attack, but I'm waiting for Zabuza to finish.

The last hit did it, he threw Gatoo over the bridge dead. It was silent. I slowly pulled out the spears and the katana's.

Zabuza turned to back and looked at the men, the made a way to walk through with Haku on the other side, I stopped grinning at the men creepily and looked at Zabuza. He dropped the kunai and began to walk, he was about to fall but I coughed him before he fell to the ground, I winced a little because he hit a spot where a katana was, he looked at me and nodded, I smiled lightly at him.

He looked back at Haku, his heartbeat was low but didn't stop… yet "It's time to say goodbye, Haku. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry…" he said and blacked out, but it looked as if he died because his heart beat was very low. All eyes were on Zabuza as I put him down on his stomach.

Sasuke P.O.V. (If he's a little OOC at some points think different about it, death changes people!)

As the Luna that brought me back vanished it felt like I got sucked into another body, I opened my eyes a little, everything was blurry. I felt something heavy and some sobbing, I looked down hoping it would be Luna to surprise her is she thought that I was dead, to tell her that she brought me back and that i… love her.

But my hopes were scattered as I saw pink instead of brown- redisih, ugh so irritating. "Sakura, get off of me, your heavy" I said a little irritated, her head immediately turned to me "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, no my name is Chuck Norris! (Sorry, had to do that XD) "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she began to shout "Yeah, that's my name and Sakura let go of me that hurts" she didn't do that. Damn even Tazuna was crying!

She then finally let go of me and I began to stand up, I want to see Luna and Naruto. I want to see if he has protected her until now "No don't move" Sakura said but i don't have to listen to her. "Where are Naruto and Luna?... And what happened to the masked guy?" I asked her holding my wounds, wait… the wounds are gone! But I can still feel where they were. Maybe it was Luna with her Medigan?

"Naruto and Luna are safe and the masked guy … died" she said, I looked at her "Died? Did Naruto kill him?" I asked her "No… I don't know the details but it seems he protected Zabuza and…" she looked at the guy that laid on the ground, my eyes widened as I saw Luna putting the body of Zabuza on the ground "I believe in you. You must have dodged the attacks since you don't have any wound or you healed very fast!" Sakura praised me but I don't need it from her I would rather hear it from Luna.

I looked at the unmasked guy 'He must have done it on purpose from the beginning…' Sakura stood up "Naruto! Luna!" she shouted, Naruto turned back but Luna didn't? Why? "Sasuke-kun is okay! He's alive!" she shouted, he looked at us with wide eyes, I stood up and looked away as i rose my arm to let him know I'm fine. Kakashi-sensei was looking too, but Luna kept looking at the body of Zabuza.

Luna P.O.V.

I looked at the body of Zabuza, he should wake up soon, I heard some shouting but I couldn't understand it. My eyes traveled to the group of men that wanted to look cool but failed. One of them hit his katana on the ground "Oy oy oy, you guys are feeling too safe." "Damn ninja's, you killed our only source of revenue!" "Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables!" they shouted. I turned my heat to them completely with a blank face.

"This isn't good…" Dad said "Kakashi-sensei, don't you have a technique that can just beat them all at once?!" Naruto asked/ shouted "No I've used up too much chakra" Dad replied "Let's go!" one of them shouted as the other ran at us. I repapered in front of Dad and Naruto as they gasped "I'll take care of them" I said taking my sword, I smirked as a arrow hit the bridge in front of the man, everyone looked back, I didn't have to because I already knew who it was.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the force of this island!" A man shouted, but Inari was the one who shot the arrow. All the town's people cheered, I got my sword in position and gave them a death glare and released some chakra to make more effect, the chakra swirled around me as my eye flashed red (It's not the Sharingan if you guys think it is, her eye is just red. Like a dragon eye, red with the thin iris black).

"If anyone of you even tries to come and closer he will have to deal with me" I said, they paled as they saw me and took some steps back.

"Inary!" Naruto shouted "heh, heroes are suppose to come late" Inary said, I smirked. "Inary… all of you…" Tazuna said looking very happy. "Alright I'm going to help too!" Naruto said as he made 5 more of himself. "I guess I can use about the same amount of chakra as him and use it as a bluff." Dad said as he made hand signs and a whole army of himself came "Kakashi Style!" they all shouted, I sweat dropped 'Didn't he say that he was put of chakra?' "Shall we begin?" they all asked. I used more chakra and grinned at them now "Start" I said.

Al the men immediately retreated running back to the boat, the boat even looked too small! Everyone cheered as the boat left, I walked over to the end of the bridge and looked at the boat that was a little further away, I rose my sword and put some chakra into it making the chakra visible. I swung my sword down, the chakra made a wind that would cut everything fly ay them. I saw the ship get cut and then a little explosion but you couldn't hear it because of the cheering people.

"You didn't have to go that far you know?" I didn't look at the person because I already know who it is "I know" I said as I walked back to Zabuza, I felt him wake up. I sat down and looked at Zabuza who also looked at me "Look like it's over" he said, me and dad nodded "Yeah" dad replied "Kakashi, Hime I have a favor to ask…" "What is it?" I asked him "I… I want to see his face".

I covered my eye and uncover the other, I stood up and looked at Dad "I'll do it" I said, he nodded and walked back to the villagers, I turned to Zabuza "It may hurt a little" he shook his head "I don't care" I nodded and crouched down next to him taking the spears and katana's out of his back. I felt a lot of stares on us as I pulled them out, there was even a chakra presence that was very familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, but I shook the feeling off. I put my hand on his back and send some chakra to his body "It will make the wounds hurt less" he nodded. I took his arm and put it over my shoulder hoisting him up and on my back.

"Wow, you're even as heavy as back then" I said as I made my way to Haku.

"Heh, and you're just as caring as back then" he said, I smirked.

"You repeated that, and and things never change ey?" he nodded.

"Never" I put him down next to Haku as snow began to fall, I looked up.

"So…" I looked down at him "Are you going to show me or not?" I looked at him confused, then it hit me as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Even at a moment as this you're not going to let it slide will you?" he shook his head weakly and smiled.

"No"

I sat down in front of him and took my headband off completely, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked at me with weak curiosity, I smiled and closed my eyes, I send a little chakra to my eye and opened it, he gasped a little as his eyes widened.

"Y-you're a…" I nodded and put my pointer finger in front of my lips in a silent gesture.

"I know, this is our little secret" I said as I winked, he nodded also smiling.

"Thank you Hime… goodbye" Zabuza said, I nodded and stood up "Goodbye Zabuza…" I said and turned away. I walked away from them giving them some privacy, I stopped in front of Dad, he put a hand on my head ruffling it a little. "He was a great shinobi and very strong… until the end" he said, I nodded "And a good friend" I said letting tears drop "Let it out Luna" Dad said, I hugged him tightly as he hugged back, I was crying my eyes out. The last time I cried like this was after the massacre of the Duragon clan. "He… He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." Naruto said, I nodded "L-let's m-m-make a m-memorial" I sobbed, Dad nodded "Do you have a idea where?" I nodded "Somewhere where they will be alone, together" Dad nodded.

"Luna?" Dad asked "Hm?" I asked looking up at him "Look behind me" he said, I shook my head "No" "Why not?" he asked "Because I can't look Sakura in her eyes. Sasuke's dead because of me, if I had taken them out from the beginning then he would still be alive" Dad shook his head "So you don't know?!" Naruto asked, I looked at him confused "Know what?"

"That I'm alive"

I stiffened as my eyes widened, that voice. I looked behind Dad, my eyes widened "S-Sasuke?" I asked the guy who looked suspiciously like Sasuke. He smiled…. Smiled….OMK (Oh My Kami) he just smiled, I kept looking at him with wide eyes "Aw Saske! I wanted to tell her!" Naruto whined. Sasuke opened his arms to me still smiling, I felt tears flow out of my eyes again as I tackle/ hugged him, he hugged back. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed more.

Sakuke P.O.V.

"You Baka! I was so worried! I thought you died! I thought I would never see you again!-" Luna began to rant, wow this is the first time I see her rant. I smiled at the thought of her being worried about me and ranting because of me.

"Luna-"

"I healed you wound! Ah! Do you feel okay?! Do you feel fine?! Does anything hurt?!"- she ranted on, it looked so funny. I saw Naruto grinning at her, he coughed my eyes and winked giving me a knowing look, I felt my cheeks flush a little. Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped and Sakura looked jealous, because I was giving Luna attention and actually smiling at her but she also looked a little amused by her ranting. There were even some Villagers who snickered, even Tazuna was smirking.

"Luna-"

"You were dead! Did your life flash in front of you when you were about to die?! Did you see anyone who is dead, because you were dead but then you came back but they gave you a massage and you're not dead anymore but they area and you're here alive-" I rolled my eyes at her ranting, there is only one way to shut her up…

Luna P.O.V.

As I talked Sasuke leaned forward, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him crashing his lips on mine, my eyes widened a little because first; I wasn't finished talking and second; because this caught me off guard. I soon recovered from the chock closing my eye and kissing him back, he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

We broke the kiss for air, he leaned his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes, I smiled at him.

"Attaboy Sasuke!" Naruto cheerd 'Heh, now I will have Sakura all to myself!' = Inner Naruto.

"Why her?! I stayed with you the whole time!" Sakura whined 'Somehow I don't feel so jealous, but I still am! Grr! = inner Sakura

"If you hurt her , you're dead" Dad threatened 'Hmm, maybe he can die in the next mission… I hope we get another C ranked' = inner Kakashi

We sweat dropped at them, I shook my head. This is going to be interesting…

I found the perfect spot to bury Zabuza and Haku, it was on a hill where you can watch the ocean it looked beautiful with the sun going down. I put down the flowers and put Zabuza's sword into the ground marking that he's here, the other one is Haku. "Kakashi-sensei? Does a ninja really have to be the way they say a ninja should be?" Sakura asked standing up and walking away from the graves, she helped me put up the graves. After a lot of glaring and whining we finally finished it. I was still kneeling in front of them next to Naruto.

"Ninja are suppose to seek the reason to exist. It's important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in Konoha too." Dad said "Does becoming a real ninja really mean that? I… kind of… don't like that." Naruto said "Do you think so too?" Sasuke asked Dad "Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and that boy." Dad said, I frowned "Haku" everyone turned to me as I kept staring at the graves "His name is Haku, not that boy" I said glancing back at Dad. He nodded "Haku"

"All right! I've decided! I'm going to follow my own 'way of the ninja!' I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!" Naruto shouted, I smiled as I made some had signs and two crystal roses formed in my hand, I placed the roses down on the graves and stood up, everyone looked at the rose in awe. I walked over to the other an smiled at them "I have something for you guys" I said, everyone turned to me confused… except Naruto.

"You have a surprise for us?!" he asked exited, I nodded and made some hand signs and 5 identical necklaces appeared n my hand, it was a big T and a 7 = T7 everyone looked t the necklace "This is a special necklace that represents our team, team 7! It will never break unless I die" I said, everyone's eyes lit up, Dad ruffled my hair as I smiled at them "Let's go" Dad said, we nodded.

I linked hands with Sasuke, I smiled at him as he smiled back. I looked up at the sky and smiled sadly It was an honor to fight along with you on your last battle… Zabuza and say hello to Haku for me, it was a honor to meet him and I hope to meet him again one day.

Chapter 19 done!

Sorry I'm late! School killed me and I was very busy!

Almost 8000 word in this chapter, I think I write too long chapter :S

Anyway, disclaimer….. Sakura Haruno….

*Crickets making their sound, whatever it's called?*

BMX: Hello Sakura…. Now get it over with, I'm tired. Written this at night, didn't have any time at day… -_-

Sakura: Ohh poor thing….

BMX: Yeah, yeah, yeah, get it over with

Sakura: BloodyMoonX doesn't own anything especially not Sasuke-kun! He's mine!

BMX: Shut up about Sasuke or I'll make you die in the story…

Sakura: Neva!

BMX: Shut up or I'll make Sasuke die…

Salura:…

BMX: *smirking* thought so…

Anyways thanks for baring with me, I made the chapter extra long because I'm late and Happy Easter!

Read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIES POPLE!

5 REVIES AND THE NEXT WILL BE UP!

I write too long chapter, what do you think? :S

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
